Amores Cruzados
by DrianaIscariote
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla después de la batalla con Hades y contra sailor galaxia respectivamente , se encuentra los caballeros del zodiaco y las sailors con un Hades que siguió la pista de uno de sus espectros y el alma de Pandora que posesionan a IKKI y REI ,Hades decide darles la oportunidad de vivir por un rato como humanos bajo su vigilancia.(lo agarraron de buenas).
1. Chapter 1

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon.

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

I

En una banca del parque, Seiya se encontraba muy aburrido y decaído después de que Saori partiera a tomar en el santuario, miraba todo con indiferencia pensando –Creía que la vida sencilla me llenaría de satisfacción; pero lo encuentro todo tan simple… Tan… Tan, ¡No sé!... ¿No sé qué me pasa? ¿Acaso por qué no está ella?... Mi Saori… Saori, te extraño tanto. –Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

Repentinamente alguien que iba corriendo choco contra él, rebotando al suelo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. -¡Buaaa!... ¡Eso me dolió mucho! ¡Buaaa! –Seiya arrodillándose a su lado dijo ofreciéndole la mano –Discúlpame, no fue mi intensión. Dime, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? –La joven entre hipos de llanto dijo sobándose la parte adolorida –Snif… Solo me duele el orgullo… Snif. –Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos dijo al depositarla con delicadeza en una banca. –Creó que deberías descansar un poco en lo que se te pasa el susto. O, ¿Quieres que avise a alguien para que venga por ti? –La joven sonrojada por su caballerosidad dijo con timidez –N-no te preocupes, ya estoy bien… -Se incorporó rápidamente exclamo al hacer ejercicios de calentamiento -… ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones!... ¡Auch! –Y se dolió del golpe, Seiya sonriendo divertido ante estas ocurrencias dijo – Ja, ja, ya lo creó.

Está extendiendo su mano dijo alegremente –Por cierto. Mi nombre es: Serena Zukino. Disculpa mi torpeza debí ver por dónde iba. –Pegaso correspondiéndole dijo –Seiya Kido. Y no te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído. Ahora me voy, debí quitarte mucho tiempo – Serena al oír esto consulto su reloj al ver la hora exclamo alarmada. -¡Aaay! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se me ha hecho muy tarde!... –Exclamo echándose a correr -… ¡Hasta pronto y gracias Seiya!.

Quien al verla partir sonrió tristemente pensó divertido – Ja, ¡Que simpática!... –Reemprendiendo su camino piso algo al ver que era descubrió un broche con piedras preciosas recogiéndolo dejo escapar un profundo suspiro lleno de melancolía murmuro - ...Ah, tal vez sea de ella. Qué raro siento como si emanara una energía como… Como la de… ¡Saori!... Llena de amor y bondad. Ojala vuelva a verla para entregárselo. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué curioso!... Siento como si mi encuentro con ella aliviara un poco mi tristeza. En fin, debo volver a casa o Miho seguro volverá a regañarme por llegar tan tarde. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿A dónde ira a estas horas?

Al mismo tiempo Serena corría desaforadamente pensando preocupada. -¡Ojala y no sea la última en llegar!... Ya puedo escuchar a la gruñona de Rei… -Se la imaginaba muy molesta. -¡Serena! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a ser responsable?! –Volviendo a la realidad sintió que todo se le erizaba aumentando su velocidad exclamo -… ¡Ay! ¡Debo darme prisa!

II

En el Templo Hikawa, Rei permanecía concentrada en el fuego sagrado pensaba inquieta. – No sé, ¿Qué me pasa?... Percibo una energía llena de hostilidad. Pero, pese a eso está llena de tristeza y bondad, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es eso?... –Avivo con más leña el fuego murmurando -… ¡Akuryoo! ¡Taisan!... –Al decirlo la llama se elevó hasta el techo retrocediendo exclamo asustada -…¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!... C-con las llamas se está formando algo… Eso es… ¡Un fénix!... –Repentinamente de entre este cayo algo asustándola, se acercó cautelosamente para investigar y al ver que era se ruborizo desconcertada. -… N-no puede ser es… Es un muchacho… Que guapo es… Y-y de-desnudo.

Apareció de pronto su abuelo abriendo de golpe la puerta preguntando - ¡¿Qué paso Rei?! ¡¿Qué fue ese estruendo?!... –Está seguía sorprendida por su "invitado inesperado" no respondió, el anciano dirigiendo su vista hacía donde la mantenía fija su nieta exclamo molesto - … ¡Rei! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés a solas con un hombre desnudo?¡ -Está ruborizada hasta el extremo dándole un soberbió coscorrón exclamo. - ¡¿Qué está pensando?! ¡¿Crees que es por mi gusto?!... ¡Apareció en el fuego sagrado! –El abuelo pregunto asombrado -¿Q-qué dices? ¿D-de entre el fuego? ¡Imposible!... A no ser que… -Rei pregunto intrigada - ¿Qué cosa abuelito? –Este respondió –Según la leyenda. Existieron unos poderosos guerreros protegidos por las estrellas. Pero, uno de entre los 88 era inmortal… Conocido como el… ¡Ave Fénix! –Rei pregunto preocupada – P-pero, ¿Ese ser… ese hombre era bueno o malo? –El anciano respondió seriamente –Nadie lo sabe, ya que era un hombre muy solitario. Aunque hay personas que afirman que actuaba de acuerdo a lo que le dictaba su corazón… Podría ser la criatura más protectora del universo o la más cruel y sanguinaria. –La sacerdotisa pregunto inquieta –Ay abuelito, ¿Qué haremos si este chico es ese hombre?... ¿Qué tal si es maligno?

No paso mucho tiempo cuando este comenzaba a despertar, el abuelo dijo nervioso – Pro-pronto lo averiguaremos… y-ya está despertando.

Rei sin pensarlo siquiera arrojo sus pergaminos sagrados deseando exorcizarlo para ahuyentarlo; pero antes de que tocaran a la "amenaza" fueron pulverizados en un segundo por la energía que despedía ante esto pensó preocupada - ¡Ay Dios! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es?! –Este sentado en el suelo dijo somnoliento –Vaya, bonita forma de despertar a uno –Rei asustada tomo una escoba como arma preguntando ocultando su temor - ¡¿Quién e-eres tú?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!... ¡¿Acaso eres un ente maligno?! –Fénix comprendiendo lo que pasaba decidió bromear. –Sí, uno muy temible que viene a comerte –Y se incorporó.

La sacerdotisa soltando la escoba se cubrió el rostro apenada, Ikki sonriendo divertido miro a su alrededor descubriendo un mantel del templo con un movimiento rápido se apodero de él para cubrir su cuerpo, el abuelo aplaudió asombrado. –Oooh, ¡Que buen truco! –Rei dijo molesta - ¡Deja de admirarlo y ve por algo para que se cubra! –El anciano exclamo saliendo apresuradamente. - ¡Si enseguida!

Quedando a solas Ikki dijo mirándola seriamente – No me parece correcto lo forma en que te comportas con él. Además, una chica tan hermosa como tú debería ser más dulce. –Rei dijo apenada - ¿M-me dijo hermosa?... –Más tranquila pregunto -… Dime, ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Ikki cubriéndose con el mantel dijo mirándola agradecido – Soy Ikki… El Fénix… Si estoy aquí, es porque seguí el camino de fuego que emanaba de aquí. Disculpa te asuste.

Rei sentándose a su lado dijo mirándolo con simpatía – No te preocupes. Pero, es poco usual de que alguien aparezca de entre el fuego. Dime, ¿Eres el guerrero del que me hablo mi abuelito? –Ikki respondió con tristeza –Desgraciadamente –Rei pregunto extrañada - ¿Desgraciadamente? ¿Acaso no es un honor el poder que tienes de ser inmortal? –Fénix con la voz entre cortada dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas –Debería. Pero, cuando vez partir a los que amas; es un gran dolo y frustración el no poder ansiar la muerte para reunirte con ellos en el más allá. –Rei al oírlo sintió mucha pena por él pensó con tristeza – Pobrecillo. Viéndolo por ese lado. Debe ser muy duro eso si vas a estar solo… -Sin poderlo evitar lo abrazo deseando darle un consuelo a su soledad le decía con ternura -…Discúlpame, no era mi intensión provocarte más dolor. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque nos acabamos de conocer puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea. Mi nombre es: Rei –Ikki mirándola agradecido murmuro –Gracias por todo, Rei.

III

En ese momento llego Serena al verlos murmuro asombrada –Re-Rei co-con un muchacho… Desnudo –Rei notándola se incorporó diciendo apenada – Se-Serena, no es lo que estás pensando… Pue-puedo explicarlo. –Serena sonriendo picara dijo – Uuuh… Me pregunto, ¿Qué dirán las demás cuando les cuente? –Ikki incorporándose dijo seriamente –Es mejor que me vaya, solo estoy ocasionando problemas. –Quiso echar el paso pero se tambaleó, Rei sujetándolo dijo –No Ikki… No te muevas; aun estas débil… No hagas caso a las tonterías de Serena… Serena por favor ayúdame a llevarlo al cuarto que fue de Nicolás. Luego te explico todo. –Esta dijo –Esta bien… Vamos con cuidado… Apóyate en nosotras. –Ikki dijo débilmente –Gra-gracias.

IV

Al día siguiente Amy se encontraba en la biblioteca pública buscando un libro de consulta, iba a tomarlo cuando su mano choco con la de un joven, ambos sonrieron apenados al mirarse, Amy dijo –Ah, discúlpame, iba a consultar algo… Soy: Amy Mizuno – El joven ofreciéndole el libro dijo sonriendo amablemente – Shun Kido. Gusto en conocerla señorita Mizuno. Tómelo si lo necesita. –Amy dijo sonrojada –Oh no podría… Si lo necesitas úsalo, yo puedo esperar. –Shun dijo amablemente –Pero, usted va a la escuela, ¿No?... Lo necesita más que yo. –Amy dijo sonriendo –Pero, ¡No seas tan formal y tutéame!... Solo dime Amy. Dime, ¿Acaso tú no asistes a la escuela? –Shun sonriendo dijo con una triste mirada –Gracias Amy… Y no, no voy a ninguna y ojala lo hubiera hecho. Mis hermanos y yo siempre tuvimos maestros particulares; y no puedo quejarme. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder conocer a una chica tan linda como tú. –Amy dijo ruborizada –E-eres muy amable. –Shun propuso –Se me ocurre algo. Dado el caso que ambos necesitamos el mismo libro… ¿Por qué no estudiamos juntos?... Si no te molesta –Amy respondió entusiasmada - ¡No al contrario! Será un placer. Así intercambiaremos nuestros conocimientos, ¿No crees? –Shun dirigiéndose hacía a una mesa dijo –Creó que será la primera vez que disfrutare estudiar. –Amy pregunto sonriendo -¿Acaso no te agrada? –Shun sonriendo apenada respondió –Al contrario, en mis ratos libres me encanta meterme en la lectura. Si digo que lo disfrutare; es porque me acompañara una chica muy linda. Espero no ofenderte. –Amy dijo sonrojada –N-no Shun, al contrario… Me halagas. Apresurémonos para adelantar. –Shun con una tierna sonrisa dijo –De acuerdo.

Tenían todo listo para estudiar pero algo llamo la atención de Shun produciendo mala impresión a Amy que pregunto molesta -¡Shun! ¡¿En verdad quieres estudiar?! O ¡¿Era un pretexto para acercarte a mí?! –Este dijo apenado –No, te equivocas. Es solo que… -N-no puedo evitar mirar a los que juegan ajedrez –Amy al oír esto dijo sonriendo emocionada –Imposible. Pero, me parece divertido – Shun pregunto apenado - ¿Qué Amy? ¿Crees que soy un nerd o algo así? –Está dijo sonriendo amablemente –Je, si lo fueras ya seriamos dos. A mí también me fascina el ajedrez y el estudio tanto como a ti. Juraría que eres mi alma gemela… -Reacciono apenada -… Ci-cielos, ¡¿Qué has de estar pensando de mí?! –Shun mirándola con ternura dijo tomándola por una mano – Pienso que eres una chica muy inteligente, dulce y gentil que tiene sueños como cualquier mujer. Si fuera tu otra mitad, sería un gran honor para mí. –Amy al escucharlo murmuro emocionada –Shun –Y se miraban profundamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

V

En el zoológico de Tokio, Mina miraba con melancolía unos leones que con sus mismos cuerpos parecían acariciarse pensaba con tristeza – Incluso las fieras tienen un romance. Pero ¿Y yo? ¿Cuándo encontrare el amor de un chico guapo y gentil? Desde lo de Armand, yo no… Yo no… -Estaba a punto de llorar cuando un fuerte viento voló su mascada exclamo sorprendida -…¡Ey! ¡Mi mascada!... –La buscaba con su mirada y la encontró en unas ramas que daban a la fosa de los leones, se estiraba tratando de alcanzarla murmurando -… Ya casi… Ya casi… -Su pie resbalo y estaba a punto de caer exclamaba asustada. -… ¡Ay!... Ay… ¡Me caigo! ¡Me caigo!

En eso se sintió sujeta por la cintura una voz varonil decía - ¡Cuidado señorita! ¡Se va a caer! –Al mirar descubrió a un apuesto joven rubio ojiázul pensó emocionada - ¡Q-que chico tan guapo!... –Fingiéndose asustada dijo abrazándosele. -… ¡Dios mío! ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera caído con los leones! –Aquel misterioso soltándola con delicadeza dijo –La próxima vez ten más cuidado. ¿Qué es lo que hacías? ¿Querías ver de cerca los leones?, je, je. –Mina poniendo cara de desvalida dijo –Es que… Mi mascada se voló con el viento y quise recuperarla –Este pregunto - ¿Y dónde está? –Mina señalándola dijo – Ahí atorada… -Paso otro fuerte viento lanzando la prenda con los leones dijo con tristeza -… Ahora si la perdí –El muchacho ubicándola dijo sonriendo – No lo creó así… Te la traeré.

Mina al oírlo sintió un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo pensó preocupada -¡Ay no!... ¿A-acaso lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de loco? … -Dijo preocupada -… ¿N-no hablaras en serió? ¡¿Verdad?! –El misterioso joven dijo lanzándose a la fosa – Solo, ¡Obsérvame! –Mina exclamo asustada - ¡Ay no! ¡No hagas tonterías!... –Lo miraba llena de pánico como tranquilamente se acercaba a su mascada a pesar de que los felinos estaban cerca de él estrujándose nerviosamente las manos sin saber qué hacer pensó -… ¡¿Qué hago?!... Si avisó a los vigilantes podrían regañarlo o encerrarlo por un rato… T-tal vez debo ayudarlo como Sailor Venus… -Preparo su pluma de transformación diciendo - …¡Por el po…! –El chico regreso ofreciéndole su mascada dijo –Tómala – Mina detenido su transformación dijo sonrojada - ¿C-cómo es posible? ¿Acaso eres un alíen o un ángel?... Imposible que salieras de ahí sin ayuda… -El chico solo sonrió amablemente, Mina llorando llena de sentimiento dijo abrazándosele - ¡Tonto! …

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon.

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

Mina al oírlo sintió un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo pensó preocupada -¡Ay no!... ¿A-acaso lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de loco? … -Dijo preocupada -… ¿N-no hablaras en serió? ¡¿Verdad?! –El misterioso joven dijo lanzándose a la fosa – Solo, ¡Obsérvame! –Mina exclamo asustada - ¡Ay no! ¡No hagas tonterías!... –Lo miraba llena de pánico como tranquilamente se acercaba a su mascada a pesar de que los felinos estaban cerca de él estrujándose nerviosamente las manos sin saber qué hacer pensó -… ¡¿Qué hago?!... Si avisó a los vigilantes podrían regañarlo o encerrarlo por un rato… T-tal vez debo ayudarlo como Sailor Venus… -Preparo su pluma de transformación diciendo - …¡Por el po…! –El chico regreso ofreciéndole su mascada dijo –Tómala – Mina detenido su transformación dijo sonrojada - ¿C-cómo es posible? ¿Acaso eres un alíen o un ángel?... Imposible que salieras de ahí sin ayuda… -El chico solo sonrió amablemente, Mina llorando llena de sentimiento dijo abrazándosele - ¡Tonto! ¡Me asustaste mucho!... S-si te hubiera pasado algo jamás me lo perdonaría. –Este limpiándole con ternura las lágrimas dijo – Discúlpame, no quise hacerlo. Pero en realidad no soy como los demás. Aunque un león me hubiera atacado saldría ileso de todas formas. –Mina entre hipos de llanto dijo resistiéndose a creer. -¡Mentiroso!... Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor. –Este dijo formando una rosa con su poder –Tal vez esto te convenza. –Mina murmuro sorprendida – I-increíble. –El ojiázul dijo ofreciéndosela –Soy Hyoga Kido. Espero que con esto puedas disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar. A todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Mina tomándola dijo sonrojada –Minako Aino. Pero puedes llamarme: Mina. Como lo hacen mis amigos. –Hyoga con una sonrisa transparente pregunto - ¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas como amigo? ¿Verdad? –Mina con una mirada melancólica y tierna respondió –Nada me haría más feliz que tener un amigo como tú… -Pensó emocionada -… ¿Y por qué no mi novio?... ¡Ay! ¡Que emocionante esta esto!

Hyoga ofreciéndole el brazo dijo -¿Te gustaría terminar de recorrer el zoológico conmigo? –Mina sujetándosele respondió ruborizada –P-por supuesto. Aunque me gustaría buscar algo para evitar que se derrita la rosa que me diste. Aunque aún no me explico, ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? –Hyoga con una dulce sonrisa pregunto -¿Has oído hablar de los caballeros de Atena? –Mina mirándolo con asombro pregunto tartamudeando – E-entonces, ¿T-tu?... ¿Tu?... –Hyoga respondió –Así es, fui uno de ellos. El caballero de los hielos… ¡El cisne!. Y pase lo que pase tu rosa no se derretirá. –Mina sonriendo entusiasmada dijo - ¡Ahora entiendo por qué veía algo especial en ti!... Pero olvidémonos de eso un poco y divirtámonos. Si ahora vives como un choco normal, hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, ¡¿No crees?! –Hyoga ante la alegría que le transmitía dijo con galantería –Y qué mejor que al lado de una linda chica como tú. –Mina murmuro apenada –Hyo-Hyoga –Y continuaron su camino tomados del brazo.

* * *

VI

En una florería Lita aprovechaba las vacaciones trabajando medio tiempo se esmeraba haciendo arreglos florales, viendo complacida su trabajo pensó limpiándose el sudor de la frente. -¡Listo!... Solo me falta regar las flores de arriba… -Acerco una escalera para alcanzarlas y con regadera en mano se dispuso a realizarlo pero para su mala suerte la escalera resbalo murmuro asustada. - … ¡Ay! ¡Me caigo!... ¡Aaay! –Cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto de la caída cuando se sintió sujeta por unos fuertes brazos una voz varonil decía. –Tranquila, estas a salvo. –Al abrir los ojos descubrió a un apuesto joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos de igual color que reflejaban una profunda serenidad, pensó mirándolo embelesada –E-este chico, es tan diferente a los otros que me rompieron el corazón – Este pregunto amablemente - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste? –Lita sonrojada respondió - ¿Eh?... A sí, gracias a ti… e-este, ¿Podrías bajarme?... Debo estar pesada –El joven dijo apenado – Oh si, disculpa… -Bajándola cuidadosamente pregunto - … ¿En verdad estas bien?... Estas pálida. –Lita un poco nerviosa dijo –E-es solo el susto gracias. Debes ser muy fuere como para detenerme. –Este con una amble sonrisa dijo –Ja, no tiene importancia. Me gusta mantenerme en forma. Además, no me gustaría que una dulce y tierna chica como tú se lastimara… Shiriu Kido, ¿Y tú? -Lita sonrojada respondió – Li-Lita Kino, gusto en conocerte… Shiriu. Pero, ¿Por qué crees eso de mí?... P-por lo regular los chicos me evaden por mi estatura y mi fuerza; ya que creen que soy una chica agresiva. –Shiriu acercándose a un arreglo floral dijo –Por los arreglos florales veo que eres lo contrario. Eres muy dulce, gentil y femenina, llena de sueños y de amor. De lo contrario no harías estos arreglos tan hermosos. Solo alguien de buen corazón puede lograrlo. –Lita mirándolo embelesada dijo emocionada pero a la vez triste. –Gra-gracias, Shiriu, eres el primer chico que me dice esas cosas tan bonitas… -Pensó con inquietud -…Y si él fuera el chico que siempre he esperado. Sería mi sueño hecho realidad. Pero, ¿Y si tiene novia?... Será mejor esperar, no quiero sufrir nuevamente por amor. –Shiriu la saco de sus pensamientos –Disculpa, ¿Manejan Bon Saiz?... Le prometí a Shunrei llevarle uno ahora que vuelva a China –Lita al oír esto su rostro se ensombreció pregunto ocultando su angustia. – Ah, este sí. Contamos con diversos tamaños. Desde los más grandes hasta los enanos… T-tal vez a tú novia o esposa le agraden. –Shiriu sonriendo amablemente dijo – Tal vez llevare uno de los grandes para nuestro jardín. Tal vez a mi "hermana" le agraden. –Lita murmuro con alivio –Va-vaya, solo es su hermana –Shiriu pregunto extrañado -¿Dijiste algo? –Lita dijo sonrojada –Ah, este, nada en especial… Solo pensaba en voz alta… ¿De dónde puse los más hermosos para que los veas? Tal vez sean del agrado de tú hermana. –Shiriu notando su nerviosismo dijo sonriendo divertido. –Eres muy amable. Tú novio debe estar orgulloso de tener a una chica como tú. –Está rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza dijo –N-no tengo novio. Como te dije antes… Los chicos me evaden. –Shiriu tomándola por los hombros dijo –Insisto. Son unos tontos al no ver cómo eres en realidad. Ahora, por favor muéstrame los bon Saiz que me prometiste. –Lita murmuro sintiendo que volaba al ver a Shiriu – S-si claro. – Y lo llevo al interior de la florería para mostrárselos.

VII

Al mismo tiempo en el templo Hikawa, Ikki sintiéndose cobijado en una cama incorporándose violentamente se preguntó -¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?! –Rei que estaba a su lado dijo tratando de calmarlo. –Tranquilo, estas en mi casa. ¿No lo recuerdas? –Ikki sonriendo apenado dijo –Ah, es verdad. Discúlpame si te asuste. –Rei negando con la cabeza dijo acariciándole la cabeza –No te preocupes. Debiste pasar por algo muy difícil como para que seas desconfiado, ¿Verdad? –Este con melancolía en su mirada respondió amargamente. –Ni siquiera lo podrías imaginar. –Rei murmuro compasivamente. –I-Ikki.

VIII

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucharon una alegre voz en la entrada del cuarto - ¡Buenos días! –Rei respondió molesta. - ¡Serena! ¡¿Por qué vienes tan temprano a molestar?! –Está sonriendo juguetonamente respondió –No te molestes. Solo vine a ver, ¿Cómo seguía tu "invitado"?... –Con un gesto pícaro le pregunto al oído -… ¿Y qué tal pasaron la noche? ¿No pasó nada interesante? –Ante está pregunta Rei se sonrojo por completo exclamando molesta -¡¿Qué estas insinuando Serena?!... ¡No paso, nada de nada!... ¡¿Cuándo no has de salir con tus tonterías?! –Serena dijo asustada - ¡Ay!... Pero, ¡No me regañes tanto!

En eso oyeron reír a Ikki que decía divertido –Je, je, je, por lo visto se llevan "muy bien". Podría decir que son inseparables. –Al escucharlo estas calmaron los ánimos sonriendo apenadas.

Ikki percibiendo algo se quedó muy pensativo. - ¿El cosmos de Shun?... Pero, ¿Por qué viene hacía acá?

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. -¡Buenos días! –Rei dijo –Hola Amy, pasa por favor. –Está así lo hizo sonrojada pregunto. -¿Espero que no te moleste el que haya traído a un amigo? – Rei pregunto sorprendida –A-Amy… ¿T-tú con un chi-chico? –Esta dijo apenada –Lo conocí en la biblioteca; y quiso venir a conocerlas. –Serena pregunto entusiasmada - ¡¿Y es guapo?! –Amy dijo apenada – Ah… Se-Serena, no te había visto – Ante está distracción Serena dijo pícaramente – Aaandale con que andas distraída. Eso quiere decir que es un chico muy… Pero, muy guapo. –Amy inclinando la cabeza murmuro apenada –Pu-pues sí, es muy guapo e inteligente. –Rei dijo –Pues no lo hagas esperar; y hazlo pasar. –Amy se asomó haciéndole una señal a su nuevo amigo para que se acercara.

Antes de que este entrara Rei se sentía inquieta, Ikki notándolo pregunto – Rei, ¿Qué pasa?... Estas pálida –Está dijo preocupada –Percibo una esencia maligna cerca; y mi intuición nunca falla.

Shun entro a la estancia saludando tímidamente –Buenos días, señoritas. –Serena al verlo dijo entusiasmada –Pero, ¡Que guapo! –Rei lejos de contestar exclamo lanzando sus pergaminos sagrados - ¡Akuryoo! ¡Taisan! –Ante esto Amy exclamo sorprendida - ¡Rei! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! –Antes de que los pergaminos lo tocaran Shun los recibió con una mano al mirarlos por un instante los pulverizó diciendo apenado –L-lo siento, no era mi intensión… - Al mirar hacía la cama descubrió a Ikki corriendo a su lado exclamo -… ¡Hermano! –Quien exclamo emocionado -¡Shun! –Y ambos se abrazaron efusivamente.

Rei exclamo asustada – Ikki, ¡Cuidado!... ¡Tiene un aura maligna! –Ambos hermanos al oírla la miraron con extrañeza, Shun comprendiendo lo que pasaba le dijo telepáticamente a Ikki –Creó que lo que percibe, es lo que queda de Hades en mí, ¿No crees? –Fénix dijo con una sonrisa juguetona - ¿Te parece si nos divertimos un rato? –Shun pregunto preocupado -¿Q-qué estas planeando? –Ikki guiñendole un ojo respondió –Espera y veraz –Shun dijo – P-pero, no vayas a excederte.

Repentinamente se sintió fuertemente jalado por un brazo por parte de Rei que exclamaba - ¡Dije que te alejes de él ente maligno! –Amy pregunto molesta - ¡Rei! ¡¿Por qué lo tratas así?!... ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!... ¡Es un simple chico! –Rei dijo preocupada -¡No Amy! ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Tiene un espíritu maligno dentro de él! –Amy la miro con tristeza.

Repentinamente oyeron reír siniestramente a Ikki - ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! –Rei murmuro asustada - ¿I-Ikki? – Este jalando a su hermano menor hacía a él dijo con un extraño fuego en sus ojos –Ingenua, lo que dice tu amiga es la triste realidad. Shun, mi querido hermano menor pese a su apariencia inocente es… La encarnación del temible Hades –Serena pregunto ingenuamente - ¿Hades?... ¿Acaso es un jugo? –Ante tan tonta pregunta Ikki y Shun tuvieron que contenerse enormemente para no reír a carcajadas, Ikki fingiéndose malo dijo altaneramente - ¡Inculta! ¡¿Acaso no conoces al temible dios de los muertos?!... Creó que seras una presa fácil para su reino… Mi hermano y yo nos haremos de la voluntad de jovencitas incautas como ustedes. ¡Shun! ¡Solicito permiso para lograr muestras primeras conquistas! –Este no muy de acuerdo cerrando los ojos apenado aprobó – Ataca cuando gustes… Fénix –Quien con semblante amenazante se incorporó de su lecho acercándose lentamente a ellas que lo miraban con algo de temor, Rei sin resistir más se le abrazo ansiosamente y con lágrimas en los ojos suplico -¡Ikki! ¡Vuelve en ti!... ¡No dejes que el mal te domine!... ¡Dejamos ayudarte! ¡No te entregues al mal! ¡Te lo ruego!

Amy quiso acercarse a Shun para calmar lo que pasaba, este al ver su angustia le hizo una discreta señal como diciéndole…"No te preocupes, solo bromeamos", comprendiéndolo sonrió con alivio y siguiéndoles el juego dijo decidida. –Después de todo, si son quienes dicen… No veo nada de malo que quieran gobernarnos. –Serena y Rei murmuraron sorprendidas - ¿A-Amy? –Está le pregunto a Shun - ¿Habría algún problema si me uno a ustedes? –Shun tomándola por una mano respondió besándosela caballerosamente –En absoluto, nos honra que una chica tan linda como tú este con nosotros.

Serena murmuro preocupada –A-Amy, ¿Q-qué es lo que te pasa?... T-tú no eres así –Está sujetándose del brazo de Shun dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –Ya me lo habías dicho Serena. Que buscara un chico guapo e inteligente que me gustara; y ahora que lo encontré no pienso dejarlo ir –Serena dijo angustiada –N-no Amy, por favor. Date cuenta que es un chico malo –Amy dijo seriamente -¡Ya tome una decisión! ¡Respétenla!

Se escuchó una voz en la entrada del templo -¡Hooolaaa! ¡Buenos días!... ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! –Ikki y Shun reconociéndola sonrieron emocionados, pero Serena también la reconoció y por lo que pasaba exclamo asustada -¡Oh no! ¡Es Seiya!... –Al verlo a punto de entrar dijo alarmada -… ¡No Seiya! ¡No entres! –Este recorrió la puerta del cuarto reconociendo a la joven pregunto sorprendido - ¿Serena?... ¡¿Tú aquí?!... ¡Ikki!... ¡Reviviste!... Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Serena pregunto preocupada –Se-Seiya, ¿L-los conoces? –Pegaso respondió - ¡Claro!... Son mis hermanos y compañeros

Rei le pregunto a Fénix -¿E-es cierto Ikki? –Este respondió fríamente - ¿Por qué habría de mentir?... Solo faltan los otros dos para que estemos juntos los cinco y seamos invencibles, ja, ja, ja. –Seiya pensó sorprendido ante la actitud de Ikki –P-pero, ¿Qué le pasa a Ikki?... –Le pregunto preocupado -… I-Ikki, ¿Q-qué te pasa?.. ¿Acaso reviviste como caballero negro? –Shun encontrando divertida su ingenuidad tomando a su hermano por los hombros dijo maliciosamente –Error Seiya, volvió como uno de los míos, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Verdad? –Seiya palideció murmurando lleno de temor –O-otra vez… Nooo –Al momento reacciono ordeno -… ¡Pronto Serena! ¡Salgan de aquí!... ¡Ellos ahora son muy peligrosos! –Serena se negó alarmada -¡No! ¡No puedo irme! ¡Mi amiga está con ellos y no la abandonare!... ¡Es más!... –Exclamo invocando su poder -… ¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!... –Amy murmuro alarmada –No Serena, ¡Detente! –Está continuo -… ¡Traaansformacióóón!... –Al descubrir que le faltaba algo murmuro asustada -… ¡Ay no! ¡Mi medallón!... ¡¿Acaso lo perdí?! –Seiya oyendo esto lo saco de la bolsa de su pantalón apresuradamente exclamo arrojándoselo -¡¿Es lo que buscas?! –Serena al verlo trato de cacharlo; pero para su mala suerte se escapó de sus manos dando a los pies de Shun lo cual le produjo escalofríos más al verlo inclinarse por el medallón murmuro –Ay nooo, ¡Mi medallón!. –Shun tomándolo con una sonrisa juguetona dijo mirándolo detenidamente –Que hermoso medallón, creó que me lo quedare por algún tiempo. Si no hay ningún inconveniente.

Rei exclamo sumamente molesta con Serena -¡Serena tonta! ¡¿Cómo es posible que perdieras el cristal de plata?! –Quien con enormes lagrimones respondió asustada –No fue mi culpa Rei, no me di cuenta cuando se me cayó. Quizás fue cuando choque con Seiya. –Rei seguía regañándola - ¡Eres una torpe!

Amy apenada pensó sonrojada – Q-que bueno que no es una lucha de verdad o estaríamos perdidas –Shun notándolo le todo un hombro regalándole una tierna sonrisa llena de complicidad como diciéndole… "No te preocupes"… "Es muy divertido" –Amy comprendiéndolo toco tímidamente su mano correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando afuera vieron un resplandor familiar y una singular voz exclamaba - ¡Por el poder de Venus! ¡Traaansformacióóón! –Amy sintiendo escalofrío murmuro –Ay no, Mina.

Apareció en la entrada como Sailor Venus exclamando - ¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir una cita romántica de la diosa del amor?!... ¡Quien quiera que sea ese ente maligno lo castigare en el nombre de Venus! –Rei exclamo - ¡Deja de decir tonterías Sailor Venus! ¡Se apoderaron de Amy y del Cristal de Plata! –Está murmuro sin comprender - ¿Quiénes?... –Al verlos sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas, babeando murmuro embelesada -…Q-que chicos… t-tan guaaapooos.

Una voz varonil la saco de ese estado -¿Qué pasa Venus? ¿Todo en orden? –Está tratando de aparentar seriedad solo atinó a decir –Ejem –Seiya ordeno alarmado -¡Hyoga! ¡Pronto!... ¡Llévate a las chicas y ponlas a salvo! ¡Tratare de detener a Ikki y Shun! –Cygnus pregunto sin comprender - ¿Detener a… Ikki y Shun?... –Recordando algo murmuro alarmado -…E-eso significa que… N-no puede ser, ¡¿Otra vez?!... –Los miro por un momento al descubrir algo no pudo más que sonreír divertido al tiempo que decía -… ¡Que incauto eres Seiya! Dime, ¿Por qué quieres detenerlos? ¿Hicieron algo indebido? –Seiya dijo alarmado -¡¿Acaso no lo ves?!... E-ellos… ¡Ellos!

Hyoga se acercó despreocupadamente a sus hermanos, Seiya exclamo alarmado - ¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te maten?! –Hyoga se sentó junto a Ikki con una sonrisa cristalina –El que nos va a matar eres tú Seiya; pero de risa –Pegaso pregunto sin comprender -¿P-por qué dices eso? –Hyoga dijo mirándolo divertido –Es que, eres tan ingenuo que caíste en la broma de esos dos; y no solo tú. Mira esas inocentes que caritas tienen… -Les dijo a ellas -… Disculpen a mis hermanos por la broma que les hicieron. Aunque me extraña mucho de ellos, sobretodo de Ikki, por lo regular siempre se muestra más maduro. – Shun dijo con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose apenado –Le dije que no lo hiciéramos; pero no pude resistir su capricho. Como lo dijo Hyoga, es muy raro que él quiera bromear.

Hyoga notando algo murmuro con ternura –Ay Seiya –Ikki y Shun al verlo dijeron una tierna sonrisa –Seiya –Era que este lloraba lleno de sentimiento limpiándose con enojo sus lágrimas les recrimino –I-idiotas, ¡¿Por qué me asustaron así?!... Nunca se los perdonare –Shun abrazándolo dijo apenado – Por favor, discúlpanos –Hyoga dijo tallándole los nudillos en la cabeza –Tonto, si no te hubieras cerrado por el susto te hubieras dado cuenta desde el principio que todo era una broma –Seiya suspirando lleno de sentimiento pregunto -¿Y tú como lo notaste si acabas de llegar?... Snif –Hyoga respondió –En primera, si Shun fuera Hades nuevamente todos estaríamos muertos a su alrededor, por no decir que su cabello se hubiera tornado negro. Y qué decir de Ikki, si fuera el antiguo caballero negro o leal a Hades. Está casa ya no estaría en pie y sus ojos destellarían con un odio profundo. Aun no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de esos detalles. –Seiya rascándose la cabeza dijo apenado –Je, lo siento. Creó que soy un despistado –Fénix dijo sarcástico - ¡¿En serio?!... No lo habíamos notado… Atolondrado. –Seiya exclamo molesto - ¡Oye! –Todos rieron divertidos. –Ja, ja, ja.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon.

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

IX

Pasaron largo rato charlando animadamente sobre quienes eran realmente, sus secretos como guerreros y sus misiones en el mundo. Lo cual les parecía casi increíble a todos… Ambos bandos luchaban bajo el mismo ideal… La paz del mundo. Entablando una bella amistad.

X

Un día en el templo Hikawa, obsesionados con saber la verdad de la edad de Ikki, se encontraban arrodillados ante el fuego sagrado, Rei se mantenía concentrada en este realizando unos mantras con sus manos para ver más allá.

Mientras lo hacía Ikki y Shun charlaban telepáticamente admirados por la facultad de su amiga, Shun decía. –Es admirable, ¿No crees hermano? –Este dijo mirándola con inquietud –A si es, Shun. Pero, me preocupa un poco el que insista tanto en saber mi edad. –Shun pregunto extrañado. –Eso, ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso temes a que te vea tan… viejo? –Ikki sonriendo apenado respondió. –No, eso no, si no que llegue a tropezarse con algo que no nos permita seguir viviendo en paz… Un pasado oscuro –Shun murmuro con tristeza. –Hermano.

Rei exclamo - ¡La tengo! ¡Tengo el aura de Ikki del pasado! –Todos miraron con interés el fuego sagrado esperando la respuesta.

Al ver su rostro tornarse lleno de preocupación y angustia Serena pregunto - ¿Qué pasa Rei? ¿Pasa algo malo? –Está sudando copiosamente respondió –N-no lo sé, nunca había sentido algo así. Un aura llena de ira, odio… Pero, hay algo… Algo que lo hace diferente… ¡Ay no! ¡Se está acercando! –Shiriu ordeno - ¡Pronto! ¡Rompe el contacto! ¡Antes de que ocurra algo malo! –Rei murmuro asustada –N-no puedo… No puedo.

Repentinamente una enorme llamarada se elevó, estaba por dañarla pero no podía moverse por la impresión Ikki sin pensarlo siquiera se arrojó a protegerla con su cuerpo, sus amigos exclamaron alarmados - ¡Ikki! –Una segunda ráfaga salió y Shun se apresuró a recibir el impacto todos gritaron. -¡Shun! ¡Nooo!

Repuestos del impacto Rei llamaba a Ikki sacudiéndolo asustada. –N-no Ikki… Despierta… Despierta por favor… -Toco tímidamente la mano de Shun murmurando. -…Shun, resiste por favor. –Amy revisándolos dijo preocupada –Dios mío, su pulso está muy bajo. Po-podrían entrar en paro. –Hyoga exclamo al salir corriendo - ¡Iré por una ambulancia!

Entre Shiriu y Seiya cargaron a Ikki y Shun para que descansaran, Rei dijo llorando en silencio – P-por favor, perdónenme… No debí insistir tanto. Ikki… Shun, por favor perdónenme –Al tocarlo por una mano como buscando su perdón salió una extraña descarga que hizo mella en Rei entrando en su ser pasando desapercibido a todos sobretodo su extraña mirada.

Después de haber sido revisados por un paramédico Ikki Y Shun permanecían sumidos en la inconciencia rodeados por sus hermanos y amigas esperando a que recobraran el conocimiento.

Rei sentada al lado de Ikki murmuro limpiándole el sudor que perlaba su frente – Ja-Jamás me perdonare esto. –Shiriu dijo –No te atormentes más, no sabías que podría ocurrir. La fuerza de Fénix está fuera de nuestra imaginación.

Como si otra personalidad saliera a flote en Rei murmuro con algo de ira en su mirada. – Y no sabes cuánto… -Recobrando control sobre sí dijo un poco aturdida. -… No trates de justificar mi error Shiriu. Debí ser más seria con esto, sobretodo sabiendo quien es. Como dijiste, su poder está más allá de nuestra imaginación.

Ikki poco a poco recupera el sentido ante la alegría de todos, Rei se le abrazó ansiosamente llorando en silencio decía. –Ikki, ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! –Este aturdido miraba todo a su alrededor con extrañeza como si fuera desconocido para él incluyendo a sus hermanos sintiendo sobre él a Rei susurro al mirarla – Pa-pandora, ¿Tú aquí? – Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura, Rei mirándolo en silencio con una extraña mirada como si no fuera ella correspondió a su caricia besándolo tímidamente en los labios para sorpresa de todos.

Serena comento en voz baja -¡Vaya!... Creó que a Rei le entro con ganas.-Shun, poco a poco comenzaba a volver en sí, Amy tomándolo por ambas manos pregunto – Shun, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor? –Este permanecía en silencio mirándola atentamente hasta que murmuro trabajosamente –A-Amy… ¿Q-qué paso?... No recuerdo nada –Está le dijo –Paso un pequeño accidente con el fuego sagrado del templo. Pero tú y tú hermanos nos protegieron y quedaron inconscientes. Ahora solo necesitan descansar. –Rei acercándosele dijo apenada –Shun, por favor discúlpame por hacerlos pasar un mal rato. –Este con una mirada fría y oscura dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intensión… "Rei".

Como si una parte de su ser reconociera el aura que invadía a Shun empezó a sudar copiosamente alarmada pensó. –Se-Señor Hades.

Shun le hablo mentalmente - ¿Qué pasa Pandora? ¿Tan pronto olvidaste a tu hermanito?... –Mirando todo a su alrededor dijo -… Y por lo que veo, aún estoy del lado de la basura… "Los caballeritos de Atena"… -Al ver a Amy quedo embelesado pregunto a "Pandora" -…Dime, ¿Quién es esa chica? –Esta respondió –Una amiga de este cuerpo. Su nombre es: Amy Mizuno y guerrera Sailor Mercury –"Shun" dijo. - ¿A sí que es una guerrera?... No sé, ¿Por qué?, pero siento cierta nostalgia al verla… -Recordando a alguien en especial pregunto ansioso. -¡¿Y Atena?! ¡¿Dónde está?!... ¡No la veo con ellos, ni percibo en este mundo! – "Pandora" respondió – Por lo que dijeron a esta muchacha. Fue a tomar su lugar en el Olimpo para permitirles a sus caballeros vivir una vida normal como cualquier chico de edad. – "Shun" sonriendo maliciosamente dijo – Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?... Atena me ha dejado el camino libre para tratar de dominar el mundo sin la preocupación que me estorbe.

Serena los interrumpió al hacerle una pregunta a "Shun" acariciándole el cabello –Shun, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas mejor? –Este respondió un poco incómodo - ¿Eh?... Ah, sí. Solo un poco mareado. –Serena dijo –Que bueno. –"Shun" interrogo a "Rei" con su mirada está le dijo mentalmente –Es amiga de estas niñas. Su nombre es: Serena Zukino. –"Shun" dijo con interés -¿Con que Serena Zukino?... Curioso. Su energía me recuerda mucho a la de Atena con ese amor y compasión que siente por este asqueroso mundo. –Su aliada dijo –Por lo que hay en la mente de esta chica. Ella es la encarnación de Serenity… La princesa de la luna. –"Shun" sonriendo maliciosamente dijo seguro de sí mismo - ¿A sí que Serenity está en este mundo?... Ja, creó que esto será muy sencillo. ¿Ella que podría hacer contra mí?... Y sus guerreras de está era… Son solo unas "nenitas", contra mí, ja, ja, ja.

Al ver a Amy sentarse a su lado su cruel mirar se transformó en una llena de curiosidad y añoranza, está sonriendo amablemente pregunto sonrojada -¿Qué pasa Shun? ¿Por qué me miras así? –"Shun" dijo tratando de dominarse así mismo. –Por nada en especial. Es solo que tú belleza me tiene cautivado –Amy dijo sonriendo apenada. –Cre-Creó que exageras un poco… No creó ser tan hermosa como dices. –Shiriu notando algo palideció y sudando copiosamente pensó. –Di-Dios mío… Nooo… E-él no es Shun… E-es, ¡Hades!... –Trato de hacer comunicación mental con Seiya. -…Seiya… ¡Seiya!... –Quien percibiéndolo extrañado lo miro interrogante, el dragón dijo - …N-no digas nada, y observa bien a Shun. –Este así lo hizo pregunto sin comprender - ¿Qué cosa? Shiriu… No le noto nada. A no ser que te refieras a que se está convirtiendo en un coqueto. Míralo está perdido en los ojos de Amy. –Shiriu dijo ante su ingenuidad –Ay Seiya… -Pensó para sí. - … No puedo creer que Seiya no lo perciba; pero, ese no es Shun. Creó que ni siquiera Ikki, ni Rei… Siento como si sus auras se transformarán con el fuego sagrado del templo. Dios, ¿Qué podremos hacer?

Sintió el cosmos de Hyoga en su mente - ¿Shiriu? ¿También lo sientes?... –Este solo asintió con su mirada cisne continuo. -… ¿Qué podemos hacer?, nuestras armadura están en el santuario… Podríamos llamarlas; pero… -Shiriu respondió –Sí lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos así. Aun para las chicas sería demasiado. Lo que me extraña es que esta tan tranquilo a pesar de nuestra presencia. Hasta parece como si con Amy se sintiera en paz.

Seiya sin darse cuenta de nada se sentó confiadamente a un lado de estos diciéndole a Fénix. - ¡Vaya!, menudo susto que nos dieron muchachos. ¿Seguro que se encuentran bien? –Pero "Ikki" mirándolo con cierta ira solo asintió con la cabeza, "Shun" mirándolo con extrañeza pensó. - ¿Pegaso?... Pegaso, ¿Aún vive?... Maldita sea, ¡¿Acaso es inmortal?! Y por lo que veo aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. ¡Que tonto! –Seiya al notar que unas rosas que estaban en el cuarto poco a poco comenzaban a marchitarse dijo sorprendido. –Qué raro, se están secando muy pronto; y eso que no hace tanto calor como par marchitarse así… -Al ver la mirada de Shun reparo en algo murmuro asustado -…A no ser que… S-Shun… Shun es… Nuevamente Hades… ¡Aauxiiilioooo! –Ante está reacción Shiriu y Hyoga inclinaron la cabeza apenados completamente sonrojados.

Serena pregunto sin comprender -¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? –Este dijo tartamudeando y manoteando tratando de alertarlos –Ah… E-este, ¡El!... Es… ¡El! –"Rei" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. –Pegasito, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te da gusto ver al gran Hades? –Shiriu reconociéndolo exclamo alarmado -¡Dios mío! ¡Rei está poseída por Pandora! –Sus amigas exclamaron asustadas -¡¿Qué dices?! – Hyoga confirmo -¡Es cierto!... Su aura cambió también. –Se puso en guardia dispuesto a todo, cuando "Ikki" se interpuso entre ellos con aire amenazante emitiendo algo de su cosmos decía. –No permitiré que les pongan un dedo encima al señor Hades o a mi amada Pandora… ¡Yooo! ¡El espectro de la ira… Winber! ¡Los acabara! –Seiya murmuro –N-no Ikki, ¿Tú también? ¿Q-qué rayos está pasando? –"Ikki" estaba por atacarlos pero la voz de "Shun" lo detuvo - ¡Winber! ¡Detente!... ¡No ataques! –Este deteniéndose en seco murmuro asombrado. –Pero, ¡¿Señor?!... ¡Ellos! –Hades dijo –Lo sé. Son los detestables, "Caballeros de Atena". Pero, ¿Qué son sin ella?... Más que simples mortales indefensos. –Seiya exclamo iracundo - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que somos indefensos?! –Shiriu deteniéndolo por un brazo dijo – Calma Seiya… -Pregunto a Hades -…Dime Hades, ¿Ahora cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Volverás a intentar lo mismo ahora que Atena no está con nosotros? – "Winber" protesto indignado. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarle eso al gran Hades?! ¡Mocoso insolente! –Hades protesto - ¡Winber! ¡Basta! ¡Contrólate!... –Respondió a Shiriu - … Escucha dragón. Lo que haga o vaya a hacer no es de su incumbencia. Pero eso si les digo. Ahora que esa niña tonta no está con ustedes… -Al oírlo los caballeros sintieron un sudar frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, Hades continuo - … No tengo intensiones de pelear. Si no de conocer su mundo absurdo al cual tanto defienden; además de conocer un poco más a esa chiquilla. –Como Serena estaba cerca de él pregunto inquieto - ¿Q-quién? ¿A-a mí? –Hades con cierta preocupación en su rostro dijo señalando a alguien en especial - ¡A ti no atolondrada!... A esa dulce chiquilla que está ahí. –Serena murmuro -¿Q-quién?... ¿A-a Amy? – Lita pregunto cubriéndola junto con Shiriu - ¡¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con ella?! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! –Shiriu segundo –Ella tienen razón, ¡¿Qué pretendes con la señorita?¡

Hades sin prestarles atención dijo haciéndole una señal a Amy para que se acercará –Jovencita, acércate por favor. –Amy así lo hizo ante la angustia de todos estaba por tomar la mano de "Shun", pero Hyoga dijo deteniéndola –No Amy, puede ser peligroso, aléjate de él. –Está dijo –No te preocupes Hyoga. Confió en que Shun… Hades no se atreverá a hacernos daño. Quiero creer en él. –Hyoga solo la miro con una mezcla de admiración y preocupación.

Amy tomando a Hades por ambas manos este le dijo amablemente –Por favor, mírame a los ojos… -Está así lo hizo y el rey del inframundo con un dulce mirar y una voz amable desconocida para los caballeros de Atena dijo. - … No hay duda. Me recuerdas mucho a mi amada Perséfone. La única diferencia es el color de su cabello y su juventud… ¿Tú nombre es Amy? ¿Verdad pequeña? –Está sintiendo simpatía por aquel ser dijo acariciándole con timidez el rostro. –A sí es señor. Amy Mizuno a sus órdenes. Pero, dígame… ¿Por qué esta tan triste? –"Hades" pregunto sin comprender - ¿Triste? ¿Por qué crees semejante tontería? –Amy respondió –Porque a pesar de que está en el cuerpo de Shun veo tristeza en sus ojos. Porque los ojos de Shun reflejan un gran amor por el mundo y una dulzura que no puedo describirle; pero, en usted solo veo tristeza y soledad… ¿Por qué señor? ¿Acaso por su querida esposa? –"Hades evitando su mirada dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa -¡Bah! Figuraciones tuyas chiquilla. Eso… Ya lo he superado. Su recuerdo hace mucho que murió en mí. –Serena intervino –Eso no es cierto. Su recuerdo aún late en lo más profundo de tu corazón. –Hades mirándola con cierto rencor dijo - ¡Ja! ¡¿Tú qué sabes chiquilla tonta?!... ¡No quiero que me veas así! ¡Me repugna! –Amy dijo tratando de calmarlo –Por favor cálmese. Mi amiga Serena, no lo dijo con mala intensión. Ella tiene el don de curar los corazones solitarios como lo eran los de nosotras; y por lo que veo usted se siente muy solo, ¿Verdad? –Hades solo inclino el rostro como si se avergonzara de su propia debilidad.

Seiya compadecido de Hades por el sufrimiento que se negaba a aceptar tocándole tímidamente la cabeza dijo. –No tienes por qué apenarte de tus sentimientos. Yo también sé lo que es estar lejos de un ser amado; y créeme, es algo muy difícil de superar. –Hades rechazándolo con un manotazo para que no lo tocara dijo desafiante. - ¡Mocoso insolente! ¡¿Tú no entiendes?!... Para ustedes es más sencillo superar esas penas por que son humanos. Pero, ¡Yo soy un dios! ¡No debería afectarme así la ausencia de mi amada Perséfone!... ¡Sin embargo aún me duele! ¡Malditos sean por regresarla a mis pensamientos! –Serena mirándolo con compasión dijo –Aunque seas un dios, también tienes derecho a sufrir por amor… Si lo deseas nosotros podríamos mostrarte lo que es ser humano. –Hades mirándola con desconfianza dijo - ¿No crees que es una tontería o que me propones? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que somos enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales? –Seiya dijo sonriendo amablemente - ¿Y tú olvidas que ya no tienes ningún ejército para apoyarte en tu conquista y nosotros no tenemos a quien proteger ya? –Hades pregunto sin comprender - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... No comprendo –Shiriu intervino –Hades tiene razón Seiya, yo tampoco entiendo que quieres decir. –Este respiro profundamente dijo pícaramente –Aaah, como serán tontos… ¡Esto!... Que como Hades ya no tiene a quien dirigir; y nosotros a quien proteger. Eso quiere decir que… -Hyoga interrumpió preocupado –Espera… Espera un momento Seiya, ¿Quieres decir que como Atena ya no está con nosotros…? ¿Nosotros y Hades? –Seiya ante esta pregunta vio una oportunidad para vengarse dijo seriamente –A sí es Hyoga. Después de todo no creó que nos vaya tan mal trabajar para este pobre dios abandonado –Y le dio una fuerte palmada a Hades en la espalda que casi lo tira.

Winber dijo confundido –Disculpe gran Hades. No los comprendo del todo… ¿Acaso Pegaso desea unírsenos? –Hades haciéndole una discreta señal que les siguiera el juego dijo -¿No te gusta la idea?... Después de tantas centurias… Pegaso mismo desea unírsenos –Este no comprendió dijo desconcertado. –N-no del todo excelencia… Si Pegaso se nos une… Entonces yo… -Seiya dijo -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso temes a que te desplace?... No te preocupes "Winber", no tengo la más mínima intensión de hacerlo y Hades tampoco tiene muchas ganas de una nueva batalla. Pero eso sí, tiene muchas ganas de bromear, je, je, je… ¡Vaya! ¡Quien lo creería de un dios como él!... Sí que me sorprendiste Hades… No te creía tan buen actor. –Este solo sonrió apenado.

El espectro de "Winber" sonrojado por su propia inocencia dijo –E-entonces, ¿T-todo fue una broma?... Se-señor Hades, discúlpeme; pero realmente creí que todo era verdad. Es que, un dios como usted lo veía incapaz de… -"Hades" interrumpió - ¿Bromear?, ja. Creó que en verdad me volví un ser tan oscuro como mí mismo mundo al que tanto odiaba. Por eso deseaba con todo mi corazón el mundo con luz. No solo eso, arrastre a muchos guerreros inocentes que creyeron encontrar un mundo mejor y la inmortalidad conmigo… ¡Que ilusos son los humanos en ese aspecto!... Tan solo con saber que somos dioses… Creen en todo lo que les ofrecemos. –Mina dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla dijo pícaramente –Insinúas que los dioses son unos mentirosos… Eres un picaron.

En eso sintió un fuerte jalón de pelos por parte de "Rei" que exclamaba furiosa -¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar al señor Hades?! –Mina exclamo - ¡Aaay! –"Hades" le recrimino -¡Pandora! ¡Contrólate! ¡Discúlpate con la señorita! –Está dijo con una mirada llena de angustia e indignación –Pero, ¡Señor! ¡Se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos en usted! –Hades dijo - ¡Esa fue mi voluntad!... Hoy no deseo pelear… Ni la maldita ansia de poder que tenía antes. Solo quiero convivir en paz con ellos. Será mejor que te devuelva a nuestro mundo para que no causes problemas; además para que dejes tranquilo el cuerpo de esta joven. –Al oírla "Pandora" suplico palideciendo –M-mi señor… No, por favor. No hare nada sin su consentimiento; per permítanme estar a su lado… Y al lado de… - Guardo silencio sonrojada, Hades dijo con firmeza. – ¡No puedo permitirlo!... ¡Ese cuerpo debe ser devuelto!... Además, no quiero que causes más problemas. –"Winber" interponiéndose entre ellos dijo – Gran Hades, ¡Por favor!... ¡Deje a mi amada Pandora! ¡Yo me hare responsable por cualquier inconveniente! –Está murmuro sonrojada -¿Wi-Winber? –Hades dijo con una triste mirada –Mi fiel espectro de la ira. Tanto tú como Pandora, deben abandonar este mundo y dejar esos cuerpos inocentes. Lo cual yo también hare después de cumplir este tonto capricho. –"Winber" abrazando a "Pandora" ansioso murmuro mirándolo suplicante – M-mi señor… Por favor… Nooo.

Serena pregunto con cierta compasión hacía aquellos seres -¿Se amaban mucho? ¿Verdad? –Pandora quiso responder pero se sentía cohibida ante Hades abría la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Winber" abrazándola con mayor fuerza dijo –Más que a mi vida misma; pero mi deber era primero con el gran Hades. Quizá por ello, por mi naturaleza del espectro que represento me negaba a expresarle abiertamente mi amor por ella. –Hades murmuro asombrado. -¿Wi-Winber? –Quien con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos dijo angustiado –S-sé que no merezco el honor de servirle gran señor, pero no lo puedo evitar… No puedo esconder más mis sentimientos por Pandora… L-la amo… Siempre la he amado. Castígueme como le plazca… Pero no me aleje de ella… Se lo ruego.

Serena dijo con compasión –Por favor Hades, no sea malo. Debe haber alguna forma de que ellos permanezcan juntos y sean felices. –Hades con sus sentimientos encontrados al ver sus ojos dijo un poco intimidado -¿Y a ti qué más te da chiquilla molesta?... Ni siquiera los conociste en vida, ni cómo eran realmente. –Serena tomándolo por una mano dijo –Mientras crean en el amor, sé que puedo creer en ellos. Tú también lo comprenderás si es que aún queda algo de amor en ti. –Hades mirándola atentamente pensó confundido –Maldita mocosa, quiero odiarla; pero no puedo. Sus ojos son tan hermosos como los de Atena… Llenos de amor, ternura y compasión; y que decir de su aura. Es tan cálida como la de ella.

La voz de Shiriu lo saco de sus pensamientos. -¡No! ¡Ikki! ¡Rei!... ¡No pueden salir de aquí hasta que encontremos una solución a esto! –Este mirándolo con ira dijo amenazante. –Apártate de nuestro camino si no quieres salir herido –Lita hacía lo mismo con su amiga –Rei, por favor, despierta… Esa no eres tú –Está exclamo entre molesta y angustiada tratando de apartarla -¡Quítate tonta! ¡Ustedes no entienden como nos sentimos! ¡Ustedes que gozan de la vida pueden amarse abiertamente!... D-déjennos ir… se lo suplicamos –Lita y Shiriu solo los miraron con tristeza sin saber qué hacer.

La voz de Hades resonó imperiosa -¡Pandora! ¡Winber!... ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!... ¡Vengan! –Estos a regañadientes accedieron cabizbajos y tristes esperando de un momento a otro a ser castigados, el espectro de la ira reuniendo todo su valor dijo postrándose ante su amo. –Yo asumiré toda responsabilidad gran Hades; pero, por favor no toque a la señorita Pandora… ¡Se lo ruego! –Hades tomándolo por la barbilla pregunto -¿Desde cuándo la amas?, espectro insignificante –Este dijo con angustia en sus ojos –Desde siempre gran Hades, antes de renacer en está era… Desde la anterior guerra santa. Mi corazón ya estaba con ella. S-si mi crimen es este amor, aceptare cualquier castigo que me imponga menos volver a alejarme de mi amada –Hades pregunto a Pandora -¿Y tú qué tienes que decir a esto? –Pandora igualmente angustiada dijo abrazándose al "espectro" -¡Que también lo amo! ¡Siempre lo he hecho!... Aunque ahora reencarno como un caballero de Atena. Mi sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo… Por favor gran Hades, no nos separe de nuevo se lo ruego.

Hades solo los miraba con tristeza sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Shiriu pregunto – Hades, ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de regresarlos juntos al inframundo? –El dios pregunto sin comprender -¿Qué quieres decir? Dragón –Amy intervino –Si comprendo bien el plan de Shiriu. Él quiere saber si con la unión tan fuerte que existe entre ellos. ¿Ayudaría a que sigan juntos? –El rey de inframundo dijo con una amable sonrisa –Claro que es posible… ja, ¡Que tonto!... ¿Cómo no lo pensé? –Levanto su mano dispuesto a acabar con esa posesión cuando "Winber" exclamo suplicante - ¡No mi señor! ¡No lo haga por favor! -Hades pregunto -¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Acaso temes volver a nuestro mundo?! –El espectro dijo sonrojado – Bu-Bueno es que… Qui-quisiera una oportunidad para que mi querida Pandora y yo nos amaramos e-en vida… Un día por lo menos. ¡Unas cuantas horas! ¡Con eso me sentiría más que satisfecho!... Po-por favor se lo ruego… Permítanos ese gran favor… Tenga piedad. –E inclino la cabeza llorando amargamente su dolor.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon.

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

Como si Hades comenzará a comprender los sentimientos dijo tomándolo por los hombros –Discúlpame, pero no está en mis manos. Si fuera cualquier posesión te daría mi bendición para ello. Pero estas criaturas tienen amigos y gente a quien proteger. Por eso no puedo permitirles continuar aquí. –Su espectro tratando de contener su llanto murmuro –Co-comprendo… -Tomando a su amada por una mano murmuro resignada -… S-será como usted diga mi señor… Re-regrésenos… -Le dijo a su amada - … El consuelo que me queda amor mío; es que ahora estaremos juntos –Pandora abrazándolo ansiosa murmuro conteniendo sus lágrimas –Si es así ya nada me importará… -Acurrucándosele en el pecho dijo -… ¡Que confort!... Si-siento tu calor aunque estemos en otros cuerpos. Winber, mi vida. –Este dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza murmuro angustiado –E-estamos listos… Mi señor… Di-disponga de nosotros cuando lo desee.

Hades con una triste mirada dijo dispuesto a regresarlos a su mundo – Siendo así, ¡Prepárense!

Estaba por regresar a la normalidad a Ikki y Rei; pero Seiya y Serena exclamaron al unísono - ¡Espera Hades! –Este pregunto sorprendido - ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿No quieren que de vuelva a sus amigos?! –Seiya dijo sonrojado –N-no es eso, es solo que… que… Hades insistió - ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Habla! –Serena intervino –Que quisiéramos que le permita a los suyos ese insignificante deseo. Aunque sea por unas cuantas horas… Nosotros nos haremos responsables por cualquier inconveniente. – Hades protesto –Pero, ¡¿Se dan cuenta chiquillos tontos lo que están pidiendo?!... ¡Ellos no son gente ordinaria!... Si se presentara una emergencia en este momento… ¡¿Creen que unos tontos enamorados servirán para proteger a su mundo?! ¡Respondan!

Repentinamente la voz de Shun resonó desde su interior diciéndole –Yo creó en su amor Hades; y sé que si se llegara a presentar alguna emergencia darán lo mejor de sí. Ya sean Ikki y Rei o Winber y Pandora creó que así será. Al igual que quiero creer en ti Hades. –El rey del inframundo pregunto confundido –Pero, ¡¿Qué tontería dices Shun?!... ¡¿Creer en mí?!... ¡Ja!, Sí que la vida sencilla te ha vuelto loco… Por no decir estúpido… ¡¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que te hice sufrir en el pasado?!... Si lo has hecho eres un idiota –Shun con una amable sonrisa dijo –Llámame como quieras; pero sé que no eres el mismo Hades al que enfrentamos. Te noto muy diferente al que conocí. Ahora que percibo eso en ti sé que no te atreverás a hacer nada malo, ni cruel que pudiese poner triste a Amy. –Hades al oírlo se sonrojo apenado sin saber que responder, Shun dijo. –Hagamos un trato –Hades pregunto sin comprender -¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato? –Shun respondió –Ahora que de cierta forma estamos haciendo las paces quiero que tú mismo supervises a Winber y a Pandora como un ser normal. Que uses mi cuerpo para ello. Pero eso si te pido que no interfieras en nada en mi vida cotidiana… Que vivas, ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Una semana?... Como un ser normal… Como un humano común y corriente. El mismo plazo sería para los tuyos. Dime, ¿Estás de acuerdo?, si no olvida lo que hemos hablado y abandona mi cuerpo. –Hades sonriendo maliciosamente respondió –Creó que no estás en situación de ordenarme algo así. Recuerda quien soy yo y quien gobierna tu cuerpo –Shun sonriendo seguro de sí mismo dijo –Y quiero que tu sepas que la experiencia nos fortalece. Eso me dará la oportunidad de deshacerme de ti cuando lo desee. –Hades dijo incrédulo -¡Ja! ¡Tonterías!... –En eso sintió un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo inquietándolo al igual que se sentía un poco mareado pregunto sorprendido -… ¿Q-qué? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo chiquillo insolente?! ¡¿Por qué me haces sentir así?!... S-siento… Siento como si me quemaras… Pe-pero, a la vez algo muy tibio que me hace sentir, no sé… Como cierta alegría… Tranquilidad... Algo que hace mucho tiempo olvide. –Shun respondió. –Eso es algo que yo mismo desconozco en mi ser Hades, la alegría que se siente al vivir como seres como nosotros. Desde nuestra niñez jamás supimos lo que era la vida ordinaria… Siempre estábamos preparándonos para ser caballeros; y cuando lo fuimos. Solo estuvimos en batalla tras batalla. Ahora que finalmente podemos ser seres ordinarios mi corazón y mi alma se han despertado esos sentimientos que suprimía por mi deber como caballero de Atena. Si supieras las veces que renegué de mi destino como caballero… Las veces que me odie a mí mismo por lastimar o matar por ese "gran honor" que tenía de ser un "caballero elegido por los dioses"… -No podía continuar al sentir un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos las cuales Hades limpió sumamente molesto diciendo –Tal vez sea porque siempre has sido un pequeño sentimentalón y cobarde.-Shun continuo -…Lla-Llamame como quieras. Pero, ¿Qué derecho tenía de tomar vidas para preservar la mía?... Aunque lo hacía en el nombre de la justicia me parecía horrible lo que hacía. Si pudiera, daría mi vida para traer de vuelta a todas aquellas personas que… que acabe con mis propias manos. –Como si en Hades despertará la compasión pregunto - ¿Y crees justo que te martirices así?... Tú peleabas por un mundo mejor para la gente que tanto amas y proteges con todo tu corazón. ¿Acaso no te llena de satisfacción verte rodeado de tus hermanos y tus nuevas amigas sentir el calor del sol, el viento acariciar tu rostro y ver todo lo que te rodea… Que te llena de alegría, asombro, tristeza, enojo… amor? –Shun pregunto sin comprender -¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hades?... No entiendo. –Este respondió –Esto, que si tú y tus hermanos no me hubiesen derrotado nada de esto existiría ya… Solo existiría la muerte. Si no hubieran derrotado a Poseidón, ¿Cuántos seres inocentes hubieran perecido bajo el agua?... Si no hubieran destruido la maldad que invadía a Saga reinaría toda la crueldad y espíritu sanguinario de Ares. Dime, ¿Aún crees que toda la sangre que derramaste no valió la pena?... Si sigues renegando de todo el esfuerzo que pusiste para lograr esto. Podría terminar odiándote… No quiero que tú… El ser más puro y noble que existe en este mundo termine llenándose de amargura por un pasado que no puedes cambiar ya. –Shun murmuro asombrado –Ha-Hades. –Seiya pregunto a su amigo. –Pero Shun, si permites que Hades gobierne tu cuerpo por ese lapso de tiempo, ¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela?... Recuerda que el unes ingresaremos por primera vez. O, ¿Acaso lo hacer para huir de ello?, je. –Shun sonriendo respondió – Te equivocas Seiya, sabes el entusiasmo tan grande que tengo de ir a la escuela; y por azares del destino, quede en el mismo salón que Amy. Sé que Hades no intervendrá en esta etapa de mi vida… ¿Verdad Hades? –El dios de los muertos respondió –En lo absoluto, aunque con lo que acabas de decir, se me vino una loca idea; aunque va en contra de todo lo que yo soy –Shun sonriendo amablemente dijo - ¿Acaso te refieres a…? –Seiya pregunto - ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Qué es lo que planea Hades? –Shun sonriendo respondió –Esperen un momento y lo verán.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el cuerpo de Shun resplandecía como si fuera un sol asustando a los suyos quienes exclamaron. -¡Señor Hades! –Seiya murmuro preocupado –S-Shun… Ha-des, ¿Qué hacen?

Al disiparse aquella luz se sorprendieron al ver a Hades y Shun separados uno del otro, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos y cabello, al verlos en verdad parecían gemelos idénticos, Seiya murmuro boquiabierto – Sh-Shun… Y Hades se han… -Hyoga exclamo - ¡Separado! –Mina babeando prácticamente pregunto a Amy. –A-Amy, ¿no hay problema si me quedo con el "gemelo malvado" de tu amigo? –Está respondió asombrada -¿Mi-Mina? –Una tos fingida la saco de ese estado –Ejem… Ejem… -Mina al recordar a alguien en especial a su lado rascándose apenada la cabeza dijo – Ah, este… ¿Hyoga?... Ay cómo crees que voy a poner mis ojos en otro chico… So-solo lo dije para ver qué cara ponías… Mina no es tan loca como crees, ja, ja, ja. –Lita dijo inocentemente –Ay Mina, nunca cambias. Para mí que querías una doble cita como cuando saliste con Ojo de tigre y Ojo de Águi… Mmm… mmm… -No pudo continuar puesto que Mina le cubrió la boca para impedir que continuara hablando en voz baja le dijo molesta –Ssh… cállate Lita… ¿Acaso quieres hacerme quedar mal con el guapísimos Hyoga?

Escucharon reír de buena gana a Hades –Ja, ja, ja –Pandora y Winber murmuraron sorprendidos -¿Se-Señor Hades? –El dios del inframundo dijo tratando de contenerse –Creó que empiezo a disfrutar de esto… Ja-jamás me había reído tanto…En lo que llevo de vida… Creó que será muy interesante convivir con ustedes como simples mortales. –Shiriu dijo amablemente –No es por nada Hades, pero tu rostro luce más hermoso cuando ríes así… En vez de ese gesto frío y cruel con el cual te conocimos. Le pido a Dios que está dicha no se terminará nunca y podamos seguir viéndote así –Hades solo sonrió apenado, al notar algo se sonrojo enormemente, Shun pregunto sonriendo divertido - ¿Qué pasa Hades? ¿Acaso eres penoso ante los elogios de cualquier tipo? –El rey de inframundo solo se limitó a hacerle señales con su mirada que viera hacía cierto rincón, todos voltearon discretamente descubriendo a "Ikki y Rei" en su idilio besándose apasionadamente apenando a los presentes.

Hades se les comenzó a acercar, Shun le dijo quedamente –No Hades, déjalos… Te lo ruego. –Este haciendo oídos sordos y plantándose frente a ellos tocia fingidamente –Ejem… Ejem… -Ante esto Pandora y Winber interrumpieron su pasión para ver de quien se trataba descubriendo quien era palidecieron visiblemente murmuraron –Se-Señor Hades –Quien con una sonrisa pícara dijo –Siento interrumpir tortolos; pero recuerden que están en cuerpos prestados por el lapso de una semana. Y no quiero que vayan a entregar malas cuentas al Fénix y a esa joven, ¡¿Entendido?! –La joven pareja sonrojada dijo –Se lo prometemos señor Hades –Pandora tomándolo por una mano besándosela dijo agradecida –Cuan grande es su corazón señor Hades… Si antes lo admiraba, hoy ese sentimiento se ha multiplicado… No sabe cuánto le agradezco que nos cumpla este insignificante deseo –Hades solo sonrió con ternura y el "espectro de Winber" abrazándolo con ansiedad dijo hondamente emocionado. –Mi gran señor… N-no sabe la gran alegría que me da con este favor tan grande. Prometemos no decepcionarlo en ninguna forma –El dios del inframundo haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza dijo –No es por nada, pero ese extraño sentimiento llamado… Amor. Te ha afectado enormemente, mi querido espectro – "Winber" pregunto sin comprender - ¿P-por qué lo dice? Mi señor… Y-yo no me siento en nada diferente a como solía ser. –Shun acercándose a ellos intervino –Hades dice bien, ya seas el espectro de la ira o mi hermano Ikki. Al entrar el amor en tu corazón hasta tu mirada ha cambiado… Su mirada dura y desafiante se ha ido para cederle el lugar a una llena de amor… El amor que le profesa a Pandora – "Winber" pregunto extrañado - ¿Quieres decir que el Fénix…? ¿Ta-Tambien amaba a mi querida Pandora? –Shun respondió –No puedo confirmártelo, ni desmentirlo. Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy reservado con sus cosas. Especialmente, en cuestiones sentimentales. Pero ahora que lo pienso, lo vi muy afectado después de la batalla contra Hades… Y en más de una ocasión llamo a Pandora en sus sueños. No me extrañaría que pese a la situación mi hermano sintiera algo por ella. Después de todo Pandora era una chica muy hermosa –Hades segundo –Quizá sea eso o es que tú y Fénix son uno solo. –"Winber" pregunto sin comprender. - ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué el Fénix y yo somos uno solo? –Hades respondió –Quizá no lo creas. Pero el Ikki de hoy… Es tú yo de hace 261 años… Ya que gracias a la bondad que te hacia suprimir por el espectro que representaba… El espectro de la ira; pero uno de los caballeros de Atena descubrió oculto eso en ti y deseo que volvieras a nacer como un ser fuerte y protector. Lo que dio como resultado a Ikki, el Fénix y protector del cuerpo que estaba destinado a recibirme a mí. –Shun pregunto sorprendido –Pero entonces, ¿El espectro de la ira de este tiempo? –Hades respondió –Su alma recientemente llegó a este mundo; y para ironías de la vida con el mismo defecto que este atolondrado… Su amor por Pandora. –Hyoga pregunto - ¿Acaso el amor es un defecto para ti Hades?... Yo no considero eso. –Hades respondió con una triste mirada –En otro tiempo lo considere así; pero a medida que voy conociéndolo me doy cuenta de lo importante que era… ¡Que es el amor para ustedes!... Estoy dispuesto a encontrarlo en mí mismo. –Serena tomándolo por una mano dijo –Y harás bien. No hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que el amor. Nosotros… Te ayudaremos y enseñaremos lo que es el amor.

Para sorpresa de todos Hades la alejo de su lado con un empujón, Shun auxiliándola le recrimino -¡Hades! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Qué mal te hizo?! –Este apenado por su proceder dijo –N-no era mi intensión. Pero… Es que… A decir verdad, no tolero sus ojos. Me recuerdan mucho a los de Atena… Con ese amor infinito y esa compasión que siente por todo el mundo. Siempre he odiado eso… Po-por eso le agradecería que no se me acerque mucho por favor; aun no me siento listo para ello… Cuando me sienta listo seré yo quien la busque. ¿Me comprenden? ¡¿Verdad?! –Sus acompañantes solo lo miraron con tristeza, Serena sobándose la parte adolorida dijo sonriendo – Te entendemos Hades, esperaremos con impaciencia ese momento. Espero que sea antes de que partas a tu mundo. Auch, ¡Como me duele el trasero! –Hades ante este comentario no pudo menos que sonreír.

Seiya dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse – Oh, ¡Vaya Hades!... Eres "tan sutil" como Ikki al tratar a una chica, je. –Hades pregunto sin comprender - ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Sutil?... –Pegaso solo cerró un ojo lleno de complicidad, Hades dijo -… Aaah, entiendo… -Le dijo quedamente - …Y por lo que veo. Creó que a Pandora nunca le molesto eso… Quizá le encantan los hombres indomables y salvajes como Ikki. –Shun le dio un soberbio coscorrón a Hades quien doliéndose del golpe pregunto - ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! ¡¿Crees que no duele?! –Shun sonrojado dijo –Si lo sé, pero si vas a vivir como humano aprenderás a hacer como tal. Antes que nada, discúlpate con la señorita… Como un caballero. –Hades con los ojos desorbitados exclamo - ¡¿Qué yo quééé?!... ¡Ja! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡Un dios disculpándose con humanos! ¡Bah! ¡Qué tontería! –Shun tratando de no perder la paciencia insistió –Recuerda que juraste portarte bien. Para aprender a vivir como un simple humano. El primer paso que debes dar para ello es reconocer que te equivocaste y ser humilde disculpándote por ese error. –Hades no queriendo romper su promesa y mirando a Amy por un instante accedió trabajosamente, parándose frente a Serena cabizbajo herido en su amor propio dijo entre dientes. –Po-por favor, di-discúlpame… N-no era mi intensión lastimarte. –Serena rascándose la cabeza apenada dijo riéndose -¡Vamos! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No me dolió tanto como parecía! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! –Hades ante esto pensó mirándola sorprendida sintiendo confundas sus emociones –Q-que rara es está niña. A pesar de que deseo odiarla porque su energía me recuerda a Atena… Y-ya no puedo hacerlo. Si-Siento… Siento como de alguna forma me contagiara su alegría… Además de un tibio sentimiento dentro de mi ser, ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso por lo que dijo está niña Amy?... Que su amiga Serena tiene el don de curar los corazones solitarios y tristes… ¡¿Acaso será eso?! ¡Imposible!

Repentinamente el estómago de Hades y Shun protestaron al unísono escandalosamente lo cual apeno enormemente a Shun sonrojándose, ante la reacción de su propio cuerpo Hades asustado exclamo - ¡Shun! ¡¿Q-qué es lo que me paso?!... ¿Por qué hago estos sonidos tan raros? –Shun calmándolo le explico –Discúlpame. No quería reírme de ti; pero, es que la verdad se me hizo divertido que un dios como tú fuera tan miedoso con algo tan simple para nosotros. –Hades pregunto confundido - ¿Algo tan simple para ustedes? ¿Qué cosa? –Shun tocándose el estómago dijo con una amable sonrisa. –Es lo que llamamos… Hambre… Quizá te sorprenda mucho porque nunca lo has sentido; pero, en cuanto comamos algo se te pasara. No te asustes. –Hades sonrojado por su propia ignorancia y comportamiento solo atino a sonreír apenado, Lita ofreció -¿Si quieren puedo prepararles la comida?... Después de todo, ahora no hay nadie para cocinarles. El abuelito de Rei, se fue de vacaciones con Nicolás a su cabaña en la playa… Y Rei… Podríamos decir que está fuera de servició. –Volteó a verla y está se encontraba perdida en los ojos de Ikki.

Shiriu le pregunto con una amable sonrisa - ¿También cocinas?... Si cocinas como haces tus arreglos florales…Debes ser toda una experta –Lita apenada ante este comentario dijo sonrojada – N-no es para tanto Shiriu, es so-solo que intento hacer lo mejor que pueda. –Mina intervino –Ay Lita, no seas modesta… No hay quien te iguale en la cocina, ja, ja, ja… -Acercándosele "discretamente" al oído susurro -… Esmérate lo más que puedas, quizá lo atrapes por el estómago. –A pesar de su "discreción" al decir esto, los muchachos alcanzaron a escucharla, Seiya dándole unos codazos a Shiriu dijo pícaramente –Uuuh, galanazo, ¿Con qué tienes quien te consienta?... Le diré a Shunrei. –Dragón sonriendo apenado dijo sin comprender - ¿A qué te refieres Seiya? –Este le respondió telepáticamente entusiasmado. -¡No te hagas el disimulado!... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que está chica… Lita está loquita por ti? ... Oh, ¿Estas tan ciego para no darte cuenta? –Shiriu pregunto palideciendo - ¿Q-Qué Lita está?... ¡Imposible! –Ante su reacción Seiya pregunto sorprendido –Shi-Shiriu, ¿Por qué te has puesto así?... ¿Te ofende que está linda chica sienta algo por ti? –Shiriu respondió con una triste mirada – N-no es eso, precisamente por lo linda que es que me siento un poco mal con ella. Quizá… Quizá se entusiasmó conmigo por elogiar sus virtudes… Y como le dije que Shunrei es mi hermana… Imagino que… -Seiya dijo sorprendido - ¡Tonto! ¡¿Aún sigues diciendo eso?!... Si tú y ella son… -Shiriu dijo apenado –Si lo sé, pero aún no puedo hacerme a la idea –Shun pendiente de ellos dijo con una triste sonrisa - ¿A ver como sales de este lío Shiriu?... Sin que lastimes a Lita. –Shiriu igualmente triste respondió. –Eso me entristecería mucho. Por lo que he charlado con ella… Ya ha sufrido mucho a causa del amor; y no quiero causarle un nuevo dolor. En la primera oportunidad hablare con ella –Shun dijo –Shiriu, te deseo suerte. Que encuentres las palabras adecuadas para darle un consuelo sin que salga herida. –Shiriu respondió – Ojala. Créeme, en este momento preferiría combatir que estar en este predicamento. – Shun no pudo menos que sonreír.

En eso escucharon decir a Serena entusiasmada "remangándose las mangas" de su vestido - ¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra!... ¡Preparemos algo delicioso para nuestros invitados especiales! –Lita conociendo "la gran ayuda" de Serena dijo disimulando su preocupación –Ah este… Se-Serena, no creó necesario que me ayudes. Puedo hacerlo sola. –Está dijo decidida -¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Hoy es un día especial y seremos un poco más y necesitaras ayuda de la gran cocinera Serena!, ja, ja, ja. –Mina segundo -¡Yo también les ayudare! ¡La gran Mina no puede dejar que se lleven todo el crédito ante los muchachos!, ja, ja, ja. –Y más escalofríos le dieron a la pobre Lita.

Hyoga estando cerca de Amy pregunto -¿En verdad tus amigas son buenas cocineras? –Amy sudando la gota gorda respondió sonrojada –La única apta para eso es Lita. Pero Mina y Serena… Son un desastre –Ante la expresión angustiada de Amy no pudo menos que sonreír y sacando a flote su galantería propuso –No es necesario que se molesten. Nosotros podríamos pedir unas pizzas. –Mina dijo entusiasmada –No es una molestia Hyoga, no siempre cocinamos para chicos tan guapos como ustedes, ja, ja, ja… Por eso queremos poner todo nuestro empeño en prepararles algo delicioso. Además, para que Hades vea lo maravilloso que es ser humano. –Amy murmuro preocupada –Solo espero que no sea lo contrario –Hyoga notando esto le hizo una leve caricia en la cabeza y con su mirada parecía decirle… "No te preocupes" "Todo saldrá bien", ante lo cual Amy sonrió amablemente, todos se dirigieron a la cocina dispuestos a preparar su alimento excepto "Ikki" y "Rei".

Estos al quedar solos se miraban directamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra hasta que Pandora murmuro. –Te amo Winber. – Quien acariciándole el rostro respondió –Y yo a ti hermosa Pandora, jamás pensé que nuestro señor nos concederá está gran dicha. No sabes lo que significa para mí el poder tocarte; aunque estemos en otros cuerpos… Pa-Pandora, mi amor –Está acercándosele lentamente a los labios susurro –Te amo Winber… Te amo.

Estaban por besarse cuando llegaron a mil por hora Serena y Seiya exclamando -¡Ikki!... ¡Rei! –Estos se asustaron atinando solo a sonrojarse – "Ikki" pregunto nerviosamente - ¿Q-qué pasa Pegaso? ¿Alguna emergencia? –Seiya un poco apenado respondió –Bueeno tanto… Tanto como emergencia no; pero, es que… Es que la verdad… Nos da… -Serena sin nada de tacto respondió -¡Nos da pendiente que al quedarse solos ustedes… Puedan!... – No pudo terminar su frase al imaginar algo se puso terriblemente colorado, Winber comprendiendo la situación no pudo menos que sonreír abrazando a su amada respondió –Aaah, eso era. No tienen por qué preocuparse muchachos; aunque me muero por estar con mi amada Pandora…Sabremos respetar estos cuerpos… No teman. Si les hace sentir mejor estaremos en el patio donde puedan vigilarnos. –Seiya rascándose la cabeza apenado dijo –Je, je, no saben cuánto se los agradeceríamos… Me apena decir esto; pero así nos quitaran un gran peso de encima, je, je, je. –El "antiguo espectro" dijo sonriendo –Je, jamás imagine que el legendario caballero Pegaso fuera tan penoso en asuntos referentes al amor. Me pregunto, si en está era, ¿También amabas a Atena? –Seiya respondió inconscientemente –Con toda mi alma. –Serena dijo pícaramente –Uuuh, ándale Seiya, que guardadito te lo tenías –Seiya dijo con una triste mirada –Pero, a pesar de que la amo tanto; aun así la perdí… En cierta forma. –Serena pregunto compasivamente - ¿Acaso le paso algo? –Seiya a punto del llanto respondió –Po-Podría decir que sí, d-después de tantos años juntos…Después de tantas cosas que vivimos uno al lado del otro. Vino su padre y la alejo de mi lado. –Serena dijo indignada –Pero, ¡Que crueldad! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¡¿Acaso no le agradabas como yerno?! –Seiya respondió –En lo absoluto, me tiene en alta estima como caballero de Atena. Pero… Pero era el deber y obligación de mi Saori… De Atena volver a tomar su lugar en el Olimpo –Serena al escuchar esto murmuro. -¿Acaso ella…? –Seiya con la voz entre cortada respondió –A-así es… Es una diosa… ¿Po-por qué tuve que poner mis ojos tan alto? –Sus amigos al verlo así murmuraron con tristeza –Seiya –Serena dijo un poco indignada –Pues me parece muy cruel y doloroso… No me parece justo; ya que si se quieren tanto. ¿Por qué acepto a irse lejos de ti?... Yo en su lugar no me hubiera separado de un chico tan maravilloso y especial como tú. –Hyoga al notar la tristeza de Serena al mencionar esto pregunto –El cómo dices eso, diría que no solo Seiya sufre por un amor perdido, ¿Acaso tú… también? –Shun murmuro como recriminándole –Hyoga… Por favor… -Serena dijo con una triste sonrisa –No Shun, déjalo. Hyoga tiene razón… Y-yo también sufro por un ser amado… M-mi novio Darién… Quien se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos y muy rara la vez podemos comunicarnos por lo ocupado que encuentra con los estudios; y cuando tiene oportunidad me manda una carta o me llama por teléfono. Pero… Pero siempre son muy breves… Y unas gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, Hyoga dijo apenado –Po-Por favor… Discúlpame… No quise.

Para sorpresa de todos Hades se le acerco y estando ante ella le limpio cuidadosamente los ojos murmurando con ternura –Eso no le va a una princesa como tú… Borra esa tristeza que ahora te invade. Creó que me molesta más verte así que con la bondad que despides… ¡Anda pequeña! ¡Muéstrame que no solo tienes esa bondad! ¡Si no que también tienes la fuerza para superar la tristeza que te invade!... ¡Lo mismo tu Pegaso! ¡La luz de la esperanza debe ser siempre fuerte! –Ante tales palabras todos se sorprendieron, Serena tomándolo por una mano acariciándosela con su rostro dijo con ternura –Creó que empiezas a ser otra clase de dios Hades… Empiezas a sentir emociones humanas –Este pregunto sin comprender -¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Q-qué tontería dices?!... Q-que yo… Empiezo… ¡Ja! ¡Qué tontería! –Shun segundo –No son tonterías Hades, a mí me consta lo que dice Serena. De alguna forma, puedo sentir o que tu sientes. Y al ver la tristeza que invadía a mis amigos… Tú… Tú mismo sentías su tristeza al hacerla tuya… ¡¿No es así?! –Hades solo guardo silencio con una leve sonrisa como apenado por su propio sentir. Pandora pregunto asombrada - ¿E-eso es cierto? Gra-gran Hades –Este negándose a responder se volteó hacía a otro lado notablemente nervioso, Pandora murmuro al verlo temblar visiblemente - ¿Se-Señor Hades? ¿Qué le ocurre?... ¿Por qué tiembla así? –El rey del inframundo respondió como deseando huir de ahí –Na-Nada que te interese… ¡Nada! –Quiso echarse a correr, pero Shun sosteniéndolo por los hombros lo detuvo diciendo –No trates de huir a eso Hades, sé fuerte en aceptar tus emociones… Como lo hacen los humanos –Hades sintiéndose asustado dijo – Pero, ¡No me gusta sentir esto! ¡Lo detesto!... –Unas gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sorprendiéndolo al limpiárselos murmuro con cierta emoción -…¿Lágrimas?... ¡Son lágrimas Shun!... Por primera vez lloro como… ¡Un humano! –Ante la emoción de su "gemelo", Shun murmuro con ternura –Ay, Hades.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon.

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

En eso entro Luna corriendo desaforadamente a la casa de Rei exclamando -¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Hay problemas!... –Al descubrir a los muchachos sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo atino solo a decir preocupada. -…¡Miiauuu! –Shun al verla se inclinó a recogerla y tomándola en brazos acariciándola pregunto - ¡Que linda gatita! ¿Es suya? –Luna dejándose consentir pensó emocionada - ¡Que muchacho tan guapo!... Y que tierno es… Me pregunto si los demás serán igual de cariñosos como este roro… -Hyoga se le acerco a hacerle un cariño en la barbilla pensó a punto del desmayo -…Ay, creó que estoy en el paraíso de los ángeles… ¡Cuantos chicos guapos y que amables son! –Hyoga comento – No sé ustedes, pero me pareció escuchar hablar a esta pequeña. –O, ¿Acaso lo imagine? –Luna al escuchar esto sintió el impulso de salir corriendo pero Mina le dijo al verla tan preocupada –No hay de qué preocuparse Luna. Los chicos ya saben todo acerca de nosotras; así como nosotras de ellos… ¡Y vaya!, sí que nos sorprendimos mucho. Ambos luchamos por el mismo ideal… La paz de nuestro mundo –Luna dijo alterada - ¡Pues mucho gusto muchachos!... ¡Precisamente por la paz de nuestro mundo vine a buscarlas!... ¡Artemis y yo descubrimos una energía muy violenta y llena de oscuridad que recientemente apareció cerca del templo!... Me extraña que Rei no lo haya percibido con su don de premonición… -Hasta entonces reparo en la situación de está murmuro preocupada -… Pe-pero si esta… -Recrimino a sus protegidas -… ¡Chicas! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas viendo como está Rei?! ¡Son unas inconscientes! –Serena dijo despreocupadamente –Ay Luna, no te lo tomes tan apecho. Todo está bajo control, tenemos un amigo muy poderoso de nuestra parte que sé que nos ayudara. –Luna pregunto desconfiada -¡¿Y quién es ese amigo del que tanto alardeas?!... ¡No vayas a salir con alguna burrada porque si nooo! –Serena presentando a su nuevo amigo dijo –Mira Luna, te presento a Hades, estará un tiempo entre nosotros –Este dijo despreocupadamente –Hola, pequeña minina –Luna al verlo se sonrojo embelesada pero reacciono alarmada al sentir algo en aquel "joven" -¡Miiauuu! ¡Él es el problema del que les hablaba!... ¡El rey del inframundo! ¡Hades!... ¡Está en la tierra!... ¡Chicas! ¡Transfórmense!...

Viendo que no hacían nada por aquella revelación ni los caballeros de Atena les recrimino casi entrando en pánico. -… Pero, ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?!... ¡Acabo de decirles que él es muy peligroso!... ¡Es el dios del inframundo! ¡Y se quedan como si nada! ¡¿Acaso se volvieron locos?!

Hyoga tratando de calmarla dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente –Tranquila gatita, todo está bien… No hay problema –Luna al sentir está caricia por parte del oji azul prácticamente se desmayó emocionada no sin antes murmurar. – Miaay.

Ante este percance se preocupó -¿Luna? ¡Luna!... ¡Chicas! ¡Algo le paso a su pequeña amiga! –Amy se acercó a examinarla notando algo no pudo menos que sonreír, Shun acariciando a Luna pregunto - ¿Qué le ocurre Amy? ¿Acaso está enfermita?, aunque por tu sonrisa dudo que sea algo malo –Amy riendo de buena gana dijo – Je, je, acertaste Shun, lo que pasa que Hyoga resulto para Luna un arma mortal. –Hyoga pregunto sonrojado -¡¿Cómo?! –Mina con una sonrisa muy extraña respondió –Es por que… Porque, ay que envidia me da Luna… Ser mimada por unos chicos tan guapos –Ante estas palabras Shun Y Hyoga se le acercaron uno de cada mejilla besándoselas lo cual prácticamente fulmino a Mina.

Hyoga tomándola en brazos dijo –Auch creó que Mina… Tampoco lo soporto… -Y con una mirada seductora y alborotando su rubia cabellera dijo - …Ah, ahora empiezo a creer que si somos armas mortales… Pobre Mina, no pensé que reaccionará así, je, je. –Amy dijo un poco molesta -¡Hyoga! ¡¿Acaso eres un chico engreído y vanidoso?!... ¿Y por eso? –Hyoga respondió –No, no mal intérpretes. De hecho, es la primera vez que me siento halagado por unas chicas tan lindas como ustedes. Además, tu misma dijiste que somos armas mortales, no yo. –Amy sonriendo apenada dijo –Ups, creó que tienes razón, je. Discúlpame por juzgarte mal. –Hyoga sonrió apenado.

Mina poco a poco recobrando la conciencia pregunto –Auch, ¿Qué me paso?... –Recordando lo sucedido murmuro emocionada - …Ah, ya recuerdo… Oooh. –Y volvió a desplomarse.

Hyoga dijo contrariado -¡¿Otra vez?!... ¡Vaya!... Tal parece que Mina no soporta estar cerca de un chico –Y la deposito cuidadosamente en un sillón de la estancia, Serena comento con tristeza –Lo que pasa que Mina antes de conocernos vivía en Londres. Conoció a un chico… Armand del cual se enamoró perdidamente; pero él amaba a la mejor amiga de Mina por lo que opto por dejarles el camino libre y regreso a Japón. Quizá está muy emocionada por lo que ustedes hicieron por ella y por eso cayó fulminada –Hyoga solo miro con tristeza a su amiga al escuchar esto.

Escucharon nuevamente el estómago de Hades lo cual lo apeno, Seiya riendo ante esto dijo –Je, je, creó que por estar viendo a los tortolos, se nos olvidó algo importante –Lita dijo –Oh, ¡Es cierto!... Vayamos a prepararle algo –Y se dispusieron a salir.

Estaban por hacerlo pero Shun se detuvo mirando con compasión a Mina, Amy pregunto - ¿Qué pasa Shun? –Este respondió –Es que, me da un poco de pendiente dejarla sola. Quizá debería quedarme a su lado en lo que se repone. –Amy dijo –No será mucha molestia para ti –Shun negando con la cabeza dijo – En lo absoluto. Me siento un poco responsable por el percance; es lo menos que puedo hacer… -Un poco apenado continuo -… A-además, no creó serles de mucha ayuda en la cocina. Siempre he sido algo torpe para ello. –Amy dándole un beso en la mejilla dijo –Eres muy amable, Shun –Este se sonrojo por esa muestra afectiva, sus amigos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Shun al quedar al lado de Mina la cobijo con una manta de la cama donde descansara Ikki; al verla derramar una lágrima limpiándosela con delicadeza pensó - ¿Por qué llorará? –Mina entre sueños murmuro con angustia –Ar-Armand… Armand –Shun comprendiendo pensó con tristeza –Creó que aún añora a ese muchacho del que nos platicó Serena. Pobre Mina. Ella tan alegre… Tan simpática, no me imagino su dolor al haber perdido al amor de ese chico por su mejor amiga.

Al verla recobrar el sentido poco a poco le pregunto tiernamente -¿Ya despierta bella durmiente?... Vaya susto que nos diste –Mina murmuro apenada – Ah, S-Shun… -Viéndose a solas con él pregunto - … ¡¿Y-y los demás?! –Shun acariciando a Luna que aun permanecía inconsciente en sus brazos respondió –Fueron a preparar la comida. Pero, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Mina un poco apenada respondió –A-avergonzada con ustedes. N-no creí que algo tan simple me produjera tal efecto… -Dándose un coscorrón dijo -… Je, je, Mina es una tonta –Shun coloco a Luna cuidadosamente en la cama y tomando a Mina por ambas manos dijo tiernamente –No digas eso Mina. Amy nos platicó lo que has pasado a consecuencia del amor… -Mina sin poderse contener se incorporó violentamente abrazándose a él llorando este murmuro -…¿Mina? –Quien sollozando dijo - ¿Por qué Shun?... ¿Por qué? Ese recuerdo aún me atormenta. No… No puedo olvidarme de Armand… S-sé que les dije a mis amigas que me sentía bien después de eso; pero les he estado mintiendo. Lo cual no me deja estar en paz conmigo misma –Shun acariciándole con ternura el cabello le dijo –No te atormentes por eso. Tus amigas lo saben perfectamente… Creó que te conocen mejor que tú misma –Mina incorporándose pregunto sorprendida - ¡¿Cómo?! –Shun mirándola con ternura dijo –Que ellas saben perfectamente que aún no te repones completamente de la perdida de tú amor platónico –Mina al oír esto sus ojos nuevamente se nublaron por el llanto contenido murmuro angustiada –E-es que… l-lo ame tanto –Shun acariciándole tímidamente el rostro dijo –Esa carita llena de tristeza no le va a la diosa del amor… -Mina al oírlo se sonrojo, Shun continuo -… Escucha, a nuestra edad podemos tener muchos amores que creemos el amor de nuestra vida que por azares del destino no está hecho para nosotros. Recuérdalo que nuestra alma gemela está en algún lado. Cuando menos lo esperes, tu verdadero príncipe vendrá en tu búsqueda, para que seas la chica más feliz del mundo a su lado. Ya que eres una chica muy simpática, alegre… Y muy hermosa –Quizás dejándose llevar por la situación sus bocas se acercaron poco a poco cuando se dieron cuenta se besaban llenos de ternura.

Repentinamente la voz de Luna los asusto - ¡Miauu!... ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!... Ambos se separaron hondamente apenados, Luna desbaratándose en regañarlos decía - … Miau, ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a Amy y Hyoga?!... ¡Son unos inconscientes!

Mina dijo apenada –Por favor Luna, no te pongas así, nosotros solo… -La felina exclamo histérica - ¡Si lo sé! ¡Se estaban besando!... ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si ellos los hubieran visto?!... ¡Son unos tontos! –Shun igualmente apenado dijo –Por favor Luna, es que la verdad no sé, ¿Qué nos pasó?... Cuando me di cuenta ya nos estábamos besando. Por lo que más quieras, no les digas nada a nuestros amigos. No me gustaría que esto causara problemas entre nosotros. –Mina segundo –Luna, por favor… Te lo suplico… Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir… N-no me gustaría decepcionarlos. –Shun acariciando la barbilla a la felina suplico –Por favor Luna, te lo ruego.

Luna aceptando su caricia pensó conteniendo su emoción –Aaay, ¿Quién puede decirle que no a este muñequito?... Esos ojos tan dulces. ¡Me vuelven loca!... –Tratando de recuperar su temple dijo -… Aaah, está bien. Solo por esta vez. Pero si lo vuelven a hacer o los descubren, no volveré a cubrirlos, ¡¿Entendido?! –Estos respondieron al unísono - ¡Entendido! –Luna disponiéndose a salir ordeno –Bien, ahora vayamos con los demás. No volveré a dejarlos solos –Y corrió a encontrarse con los demás.

Shun ayudando a Mina a incorporarse pregunto - ¿Te sientes bien? o ¿Prefieres seguir descansando? –Mina dando unos pasos un poco torpes respondió –N-no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor… Si acaso un poco débil; pero ya se me pasara. Solo necesito un poco de aire. –Shun dijo –Sujétate en mí, no vaya a ser que te caigas –Mina así lo hizo sintiéndose protegida dijo sonrojada –Gra-Gracias, eres muy amable –Y se dirigieron a la cocina abrazados.

Al mismo tiempo en la cocina las chicas se encontraban maravilladas por la destreza de Hyoga para partir la verdura, sus amigos igualmente sorprendidos Seiya comento - ¡Wuau! ¡Hyoga!... Esto si no te lo conocía –Hyoga sonrojado dijo - ¡Bah!... No tiene chiste, con Camus también aprendí a cocinar. Porque, como nos aislábamos mucho del pueblo no había nadie cercano que nos ayudara en ese sentido. Por lo que opto por aprender y luego él me transmitió sus conocimientos de cocina. –Amy pregunto - ¿Camus?... ¿Acaso era tú hermano? –Ante tal pregunta Hyoga se distrajo y paso lo inevitable, alcanzo a cortarse levemente un dedo se quejó – Ay. –Shiriu pregunto preocupado -¿Estas bien? Hyoga –Este chupándose su dedo lesionado dijo disimulando un gesto de dolor –S-si no te preocupes, no es nada serió –Amy tomándolo por la mano lesionada dijo –Permíteme ver tu mano… -Este así lo hizo, Amy revisándole la herida dijo -… Afortunadamente no es nada serió. Te pondré una bendita para que no te moleste… Ay. –Y comenzó a tallarse un ojo, Hyoga pregunto -¿Qué pasa Amy? –Está parpadeando insistentemente con su ojo derecho respondió –Al parecer algo me entro en el ojo –Hyoga dijo –Permíteme… -Comenzó a revisárselo y al verle un poco de tierra se lo soplo suavemente para retirársela y asegurándose de que ya no tenía nada pregunto - … ¿Mejor? –Amy acabándose de limpiar el ojo con un pañuelo dijo –Si gracias Hyoga, quizá cayo tierra del techo… -Al ver que algo bajaba del techo lanzó un grito abrazándose a Hyoga -…Aaay. –Quien abrazándola pregunto - ¿Qué ocurre Am? –Está respondió llena de horror - ¡Una enorme araña está bajando del techo! –Hades tomándola despreocupadamente dijo - ¿Cuál? ¿Está? –Seiya exclamo alarmado - ¡No la toques! ¡No seas idiota!... ¡Es sumamente peligrosa!... ¡Es una viuda negra! –Shiriu sin pensarlo dos veces se la tiro de un manotazo para que luego Lita la matara de un escobazo, Hades con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pregunto – Pero, ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Por qué arman tanto alboroto por una triste araña? –Seiya visiblemente pálido respondió -¡Tonto!... ¡Un bicho así, puede matarte!... ¡Es una de las arañas más venenosas que existen! ¡Si te llegase a picar no la contarías! ¡Recuérdalo siempre! –Hades sonriendo divertido dijo despreocupadamente - ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!... Recuerda que yo no soy como ustedes… Soy inmortal; aunque ahora estoy entre ustedes como mortal… -Ante sus propias palabras Hades se puso más pálido de lo normal murmuro asustado -… Po-por Zeus… Ay –Seiya pregunto sorprendido por está reacción - ¿Qué pasa? Hades… Estás pálido. –Este murmuro casi aterrado –A-ahora q-que soy mortal… E-entonces, si me hubiera picado… Yo… Tal vez… -Se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla completamente preocupado.

Shun al entrar con Mina murmuro sorprendido - ¿Hades? ¿Qué te ocurre?... Estás blanco –Este tratando de aparentar tranquilidad dijo incorporándose - ¿A mí?... Nada en especial, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –En eso vio a su encarnación mirar sorprendido hacía cierto punto, al voltear quedo igualmente sorprendido, Hyoga pregunto sin comprender. -¿Qué les ocurre muchachos? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? –Seiya sin poderse contener sonrió pillamente señalando a alguien en especial.

Hyoga al ver de qué se trataba se sonrojo completamente, Amy igualmente dijo –Y-ya puedes soltarme Hyoga –Quien soltándola poco a poco dijo apenado –Ah, es-este… Discúlpame… Lo olvide, je, je. –Amy sonrojada dijo –Ah, no te preocupes… Yo debería disculparse. Fui yo quien te abrazo sin permiso –Hyoga sonriendo nerviosamente respondió –A mí tampoco me agradan mucho esas arañas; y hace tiempo que no veía una. Quizá por eso olvide que te tenía abrazada. Soy un despistado, je, je, je… Lo siento –Amy murmuro con ternura –Ay, Hyoga.

Lita dijo llena de entusiasmos –Bien, pasado el susto… ¡Manos a la obra!... Si no Hades se nos va a morir de hambre. –Hades oyendo esto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos murmuro preocupado - ¿M-me puedo morir d-de hambre?... S-Shun, esto no me está gustando –Shun pregunto sorprendido - ¡¿Cómo?!... –Comprendiendo el pesar de Hades rio de buena gana diciendo -…¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!... No Hades, no te preocupes tanto por eso. Cuando decimos, te mueres de hambre es una forma de expresión. No te lo tomes tan apecho. –Hades pregunto dudando. – E-entonces, ¿No me puedo morir por eso? –Shun dijo haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza. –Por supuesto que no. Nosotros nos encargaremos de alimentarte bien para que eso no ocurra. –Hades respirando con alivió pensó – Aaah, ¡Que alivio!... Ya me estaba preocupando… -En eso se sintió abrazado por detrás rodeando su cuello y al recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla una voz femenina le decía –Tontito, solo te asustas sin motivo. Recuerda que nosotros estamos para cuidarte –Ante está muestra afectiva y viendo quien era Hades murmuro sonrojado –Ah, Se-Serena… -Aparentemente ofendido dijo -… ¡¿Quién dice que me asuste?!... ¡No seas tonta!... ¡Un dios no es tan fácil de impresionar con… Cosas tan… Simples! ... ¡Bah! ¿Asustarme yo?... ¡Qué estupidez! –Hyoga queriéndole jugar una broma dijo pillamente - ¿A no?... Qué bueno que no les tienes miedo porque ahí viene bajando otra –Serena dijo crédula -¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde?! ¡No la veo! –Hades escondido tras Serena dijo cerrando los ojos aterrada -¡Yo tampoco la veo!... Pero, ¡Mátala por favor! –Shun viéndolo así pensó apenado –Ay, creó que Hades resulto más miedoso que yo. –Seiya segundando a Hyoga en su broma comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Hades en el cuello con una servilleta diciendo – Aaah, ¡Ya la vi!... Está en tu cuello. –Hades al escuchar esto comenzó a sacudirse y a darse palmadas en el cuello diciendo alarmado - ¡Quítenmela por favor ¡… No sean malos… ¡Quítenmela! ¡Auxiliooo!.

Viendo la inocencia de Hades por aquella broma no pudieron más y se soltaron riendo con ganas - ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! –Este apunto del llanto dijo –P-Por favor, no se burlen, y-y ayúdenme… Ese animalejo m-me va a picar. –Sin más Seiya mostrándole la servilleta dijo –No temas Hades, no hay ninguna araña. Mira, con esto te hice cosquillas –Hyoga segundo –Disculpa si nuestra broma fue pesada. Pero queríamos que vieras que no hay nada de malo en tener miedo. Aún un dios como tú puede sentirlo –Hades con un lagrimón a media asta dijo molesto –I-idiotas, eso es sencillo para ustedes… Ya que no le temen a nada…

Unas voces lo sobresaltaron -¡Señor Hades!... ¡Señor Hades! –Hades al verlos se puso furiosos y exclamo - …¡Idiotas! ¡¿Por qué entran gritando de esa manera?! ¡Casi me matan del susto! – "Ikki" dijo apenado –Di-disculpe señor Hades, pero como lo escuchamos gritar… Cre-creímos que estaba en problemas; y nos preocupó. –El rey del inframundo dijo sonrojado por su propia actitud –No tienen por qué preocuparse… Ya vieron que estoy bien… ¡Lárguense! –Sus "súbditos" al oírlo lo miraron llenos de tristeza, Shun enfrentando a Hades le recrimino - ¡Hades! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!... Ellos solo se preocuparon por ti, ¡¿No lo entiendes?! –Hades molesto dijo completamente sonrojado - ¡Y ellos y tú no comprenden que ahora que todo está en paz!... Deben aprovechar al máximo cada segundo que tienen de esta semana que estaremos aquí; y dejen de preocuparse por mí. –Shun murmuro emocionado –Hades –Amy igualmente dijo con ternura –Cuanto me alegro que ya vea las cosas así señor; y tiene razón. Mientras estemos con usted ellos no deben preocuparse por nada, más que en su amor. –Hades tomándola por ambas manos dijo besándoselas al mirarla profundamente –No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras chiquilla. Pero solo llámame: Hades… Recuerda que ahora soy igual que ustedes y como tal quiero que me traten como lo hace el loco de Pegaso y tu atolondrada amiga, ¡¿De acuerdo?! –Amy sonriendo alegremente dijo - ¡De acuerdo!... Me alegro que empieces a sentirte a gusto con nosotros… Ahora si me permites, terminare de curar a Hyoga –Hades dijo –Adelante, no te detengas por mí.

Amy con agua desinfectante limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida de Hyoga mientras lo hacía este la miraba atentamente a los ojos preocupada por su propio sentir pensaba - ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué mi corazón palpita así?... Pero, es que en verdad, es tan hermosa como amable… Ojala ella fuera… -Al recordar a alguien su rostro se ensombreció continuo -… ¡No Hyoga!... No te permitas esos sentimientos, ¡Es amiga de uno de tus amigos más queridos! ¡No puedes hacerle eso!... Quizás ellos se gusten, no interfieras entre ellos… ¡Tú tienes a Mina!... ¡Reprime tus sentimientos por esta chica!

La voz de Amy lo saco de sus pensamientos - ¡Listo!... Afortunadamente no te cortaste mucho –Hyoga con ese profundo pesar en su corazón dijo fríamente –Gracias, ahora continuemos preparando la comida –De acuerdo –Decía confundida Amy por este comportamiento.

Shiriu vigilando el arroz ante este comportamiento pensó preocupado –Pero, ¿Qué le ocurre a Hyoga?... Si hace un momento estaba tan contento. Hasta parece como si quisiera alejar a Amy de él… ¿Acaso le desagrada? O ¿Qué le pasa?... –Al descubrirlo mirando discretamente a Amy con un dejo de tristeza comprendió la situación en el acto continuo -… Aaah entiendo… Pobre Hyoga.

Lita percibiendo lo mismo le dijo quedamente - ¿Tú también lo notaste Shiriu? –Este dijo un poco nervioso – Ah, este… ¿De qué hablas Lita? –Quien respondió con cierta tristeza –No finjas, veo que Hyoga está sufriendo y todo por su lealtad hacía su amigo, ¡¿Verdad?! –Shiriu dijo con tristeza –No, no te equivocas Lita, a decir verdad. Es la primera vez que lo veo así por una chica. Quizá se siente atraído por Amy; pero sabiendo que conoció primero a Shun se siente incómodo creyendo que ellos se gusten; y no quiera interponerse entre ellos, ¿No crees? –Shiriu al observar a sus otros amigos se sorprendió enormemente sonriendo con tristeza respondió –Creó que Hyoga no es el único en conflicto. Observa a Shun y Mina, creó que también se encuentran en un predicamento… Cada vez que se miran, los veo como si se sintieran avergonzados por algo, ¿No te parece? –Lita respondió –Creó que tienes razón, quizá paso algo entre ellos mientras los dejamos solos; y ahora se sienten apenados con nuestros amigos.

En eso escucharon una campal entre Serena y la alacena de la cocina –Ay, ¿No sé por qué tuvieron que poner tan alta la harina?... No la alcanzo –Seiya solicito la cargo sobre sus hombros diciendo –No te preocupes, te ayudare –Aun así estaba en dificultades para alcanzar lo deseado ya que estaba algo pesado, empezó a jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas murmurando –La tengo… La tengo… -Le dio un fuerte jalón provocando lo inevitable ambos se fueron para atrás con todo y harina esparciéndola por toda la cocina.

Todos sorprendidos por este percance enmudecieron y al ver a alguien en especial cubierto de pies a cabeza por la harina soltaron la carcajada. -¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

Era que Hades había quedado justo en la línea de fuego quedando totalmente cubierto de harina que por el impacto no atinaba a hacer otra cosa más que parpadear, Shun con un trapito le limpiaba la cara sonriendo divertido – Je, je, ¿Estás bien Hades?... Mira nada más, estas más blanco que de costumbre, ja, ja… -Hades presa de aquel polvito comenzó a hacer gestos graciosos, Shun pregunto sorprendido - … ¿Te encuentras bien? –Hades sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nariz decía trabajosamente. –N-no lo sé, hay algo, como si quisiera salir de mi nariz… -Jalo mucho aire sucediendo lo inevitable - …¡Aachuuu jay! –Y parte de la harina que tenía voló hacia Shun cubriéndolo también parte de la cara sorprendiendo a su "gemelo" ante tal percance comenzó a reír a carcajadas. - ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

Shun viéndolo así murmuro con ternura limpiándose un poco a cara –Hades… Que hermoso es verte así… Me alegra que hayas cambiado para bien. –Hades dijo un poco apenado –No era mi intensión… Pero, es que no sé, ¿Qué me paso?... Simplemente sentí como si mi nariz cosquilleara y de pronto me estallo… Creó que fue un poco peligroso para ti… Mira nada más como te puse –Shun dijo amablemente –Descuida, solo fue un accidente. Lo que te paso lo llamamos estornudo; y muy natural en el cuerpo humano. A propósito de accidente, ¿Seiya y Serena? –Voltearon a verlos y ambos se encontraban en el piso completamente noqueados. Hades mirándolos divertido dijo –Je, je, par de atolondrados, quien lo creyera… Pegaso será todo un titán para el combate; pero para las cosas más simples es un tonto… ¿No lo crees hermano? –Shun pregunto sorprendido - ¿Disculpa?... ¿Cómo me llamaste? –Hades haciéndose el desentendido dijo apenado –Ah este, no lo recuerdo… Ahora dime, ¿Cómo se quita esto?... Mejor dicho, nos quitamos esto de encima –Shun miro a su alrededor descubriendo a casi todos cubiertos de harina especialmente él y Hades, sacudiéndole el cabello dijo amablemente –Je, je, creó que antes de que comas tendremos que bañarnos… Estas hecho una calamidad… -Le pregunto a sus amigas -… ¿Será mucha molestia si Hades y yo nos metemos a dar un duchazo para quitarnos todo esto de encima? –Mina tal vez imaginándolos dijo prácticamente babeando –N-no, no será ninguna molestia – "los gemelos" ante la cara de loca que ponía Mina sintieron cierto escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Amy dijo –Mientras ustedes se asean meteremos su ropa a lavar y después a la secadora para que esté limpia –Shun dijo un poco apenado – Si, gracias Amy.

Mina dijo alegremente sonrojada - ¡Entonces!... ¡Yo iré por los refrescos!... Después de todo Mina es muy torpe para la cocina, ja, ja, ja.

Hyoga dijo –Te acompaño –Mina dijo nerviosamente - ¡No! ¡No te molestes!... Mina puede traerlos sola… Además, Amy necesitara ayuda para encender el paso del agua caliente; si no nuestros amigos podrían resfriarse. Y no queremos que eso suceda, ¡¿Verdad?! Ja, ja, ja. –Hyoga ante su cara de loca pensó preocupado - ¿Q-que le pasara a esta niña?... Parece loca… Es tan diferente a ella… Amy. Ma-maldición, ¿Por qué sugeriría esto Mina?... Quiero mantenerme alejado de ella; pero está… -La voz de Amy lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Hyoga, por favor acompáñame a abrir la llave de paso. Se necesitan dos para abrir la palanca. –Hyoga evitando mirarla dijo fríamente –Vamos. –Y salieron de ahí.

Lita dijo a Serena quien ya recuperada con Seiya después de tan tremendo golpe que se dieran - ¿Cómo se encuentran amigos?... ¿No se lastimaron? –Seiya ayudando a Serena a incorporarse dijo –No, pero la cocina quedo hecha un desastre… Discúlpennos… Nosotros limpiaremos… -Descubriendo a alguien cubierto de harina junto con Shun soltó la carcajada - …Ja, ja, ja… ¡Caray Hades! ¡Aunque seas el dios del inframundo ahora eres más blanco que los mismos difuntos que deambulan por ahí!, ja, ja, ja. –Hades con una sonrisa maliciosa tomo un poco de harina murmurando. -¿A sí?... Pues yo no soy el único… -Y le soplo harina en la cara provocando que comenzara a toser como loco - ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!... –Estando más o menos repuesto de la sorpresa lo miraba sorprendido Hades con una sonrisa juguetona dijo - …¿Decías Pegaso?... Creó que estamos iguales. –Seiya decidiendo tomar venganza tomo un poco de harina maliciosamente dijo - ¿A sí no llevamos? ¿Eh?... ¡Meteoro de harina! - ¡Y se la arrojo!, Hades sin pensarlo se agacho esquivándola, Seiya viendo quien fue su víctima dijo apenado - ¡Ups! L-lo siento Serena… -Está hacía terribles pucheros, Seiya angustiado se desarmaba tratando de disculparse -…¡Ay! ¡Perdón!... ¡Perdón Serena! ¡No era mi intensión darte a ti! ¡Hades se agacho! –El dios del inframundo cruzando los brazos pregunto sarcástico –Aaah, ¡Ahora vas a decir que yo soy el culpable de que seas atolondrado?... No te creía tan patético Pegasito. –Serena decidida a tomar venganza tomo otro puñado de harina exclamo lanzándola - ¡Ataque de harina de Sailor Moon! –Seiya ante esto sin pensarlo puso frente a él a Shun quien se agacho a tiempo, Seiya la esquivo dándole directamente a Shiriu quien quedo empanizado de la cara, Serena dijo apenada –Ups… ¡Shiriu! ¡Discúlpame! ¡No era mi intensión! –Shiriu limpiándose la cara con un trapo dijo con calma –Descuida –Hades muerto de la risa dijo divertido - ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!... ¡Vaya!... Si fueran algo más que amigos… Serían la pareja perfecta, ja, ja… ¡Par de tontos! –Seiya y Serena se miraron un momento sonrojados por este comentario y viendo su estado soltaron la carcajada. –Ja, ja, ja.

Shiriu al terminar de limpiarse la harina dijo –Ya basta de juegos. Hay que darnos prisa para terminar la comida o cuando regrese Mina aún no estará lista; y aun estará este tiradero… Shun… Hades, vayan a bañarse para que se quiten todo eso de encima. Aunque resulta cómico verlos así. En verdad parecen gemelos, je, je. –Estos sonrieron apenados.

XI

Amy y Hyoga tratando de abrir la llave de paso del agua caliente, Hyoga le detenía la escalera a Amy mientras está se esforzaba en abrirla y con mucho esfuerzo pudo hacerlo exclamo - ¡Por fin!... –Para su mala suerte por su esfuerzo estaba por caerse al resbalar exclamo asustada -… ¡Ay! ¡Me caigo! –Pero Hyoga la cacho en sus brazos sin ningún problema dijo bromeando - ¡Cuidado angelito! ¡Te vas a caer! –Amy sonrojada dijo -¿Qué cosas dices? Hyoga… Me apenas… -Al estar en aquellos fuertes brazos pensó sorprendida por su propio sentir -… ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué mi corazón palpita con tanta fuerza estando en brazos de Hyoga? –Al ver tan cerca sus ojos se sentía pérdida en ellos, este igualmente pensó tratando de reprimir la atracción que sentía por ella. –Ma-maldición ¿Por qué se empeña el destino en acercarnos?... N-no quero acercármele… Por qué… Porque yo… -La voz de Amy lo saco de sus pensamientos –C-cielos, ¡Que frio está haciendo de pronto! –Hyoga al escuchar esto pregunto sin comprender - ¿Frio?... Yo no siento nada… -Al ver ligeramente escarchadas sus manos comprendió lo que sucedía pensó apenado -… ¡Diablos!... E-estoy tan nervioso por su presencia que mi poder está enloqueciendo… -Colocándola en el suelo dijo "fríamente" –Quizás haya sido una ráfaga de frio. Volvamos con los demás; para ver en qué podemos ayudar.

Amy dijo un poco incómoda –S-si tienes razón, aunque quizá deberíamos buscarles algo para que se cambien en caso de que su ropa no se seque.-Este igualmente dijo –Ah, este sí, creó que será lo mejor o si no quizás Hades querrá andar por ahí en traje de Adán… Shun es más pudoroso, pero lo dudo de Hades, je, je, je. –Amy dijo sonrojada –Yo también lo dudo.

Caminaba uno al lado del otro sin saber cómo reanudar su charla debido a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Amy la inició - ¿Estas inscrito en alguna materia extra? –Hyoga respondió –En natación, es mi especialidad. –Amy pensó sorprendida - ¡Cielos!... Me parece imposible; pero, creó que también tengo en común con él. –Hyoga pregunto -¿Y tú? ¿En qué estás? –Amy respondió sonrojada –También estoy en natación desde hace tiempo, al igual que en ajedrez y computación –Hyoga dijo maravillado -¡Vaya!... Sí que eres un estuche de monerías. Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti por ser tan inteligente… Y linda. –Amy dijo sonrojada –M-me apenas Hyoga. Quizás lo esté; pero nunca esta para demostrármelo… Siempre está ausente por su trabajo en el hospital… Es doctora. Imagino que la tuya también debe estar orgullosa de ti por lo que tú y tus amigos han logrado a lo largo de sus batallas. –Hyoga deteniéndose en seco dijo con una triste mirada. –Donde quiera que este, tal vez. –Amy ante esto murmuro apenada - ¿A-acaso tu madre está…? –Hyoga asintiendo con la cabeza dijo – Así es. Cuando veníamos a Japón para que conociera a mi padre, nuestro barco naufrago en el mar siberiano… Ella fue la única que pereció. –Amy mirándolo con ternura murmuro –Cu-cuanto lo siento… -Recordando a alguien pregunto -… ¡¿Y tú padre?! ¡¿Llegaste a conocerlo después de eso?! –Hyoga respondió un poco apenado –Si y no… -Amy pregunto sin comprender. - ¿Cómo está eso? –Hyoga continuo -…Cuando arribe a Japón después de eso, llegue en calidad de huérfano a la Fundación Gradúe, dado el caso de que yo no sabía nada acerca de mi padre. El señor Mitzumaza Kido me acogió de ahí junto con Seiya y los demás para convertirnos en caballeros. Cuando volvimos con nuestras respectivas armaduras nos enteramos por medio de Ikki que él… Ese señor era nuestro padre… -Amy murmuro sorprendida –Di- Dios mío –Hyoga continuo -… Al enterarnos de eso llegamos a odiarlo tanto Ikki casi pierde la razón al grado que tuvimos que confrontarlo. Al revelarnos la verdad del ¿Por qué?, hizo lo que hizo con nosotros. Ese sentimiento se fue de nuestros corazones, que hasta llegamos a admirarlo. Gracias a él llegamos a ser lo que somos ahora; aunque nuestro camino no es sencillo; estoy satisfecho porque tengo conmigo a mis hermanos. –Amy conmovida abrazando al oji azul murmuro sonrojada –M-me alegra que veas las cosas de esa manera; y que no estés lleno de resentimiento por tu padre… Eres un gran muchacho –Hyoga mirándola a los ojos dijo con cierta angustia –No Amy, por favor. No hagas esto –Está dijo sin comprender - ¿Qué Hyoga? ¿Acaso te ofendo?... No veo nada de malo en ello. –Hyoga abrazándola dijo derramando unas lágrimas –L-lo sé Amy. Pero, si lo haces… N-no podre seguir luchado con lo que siento por ti. –Amy murmuro sorprendida – Hyo-Hyoga… Estas llorando… ¿Y qué quisiste decir con eso? –Este tratando de controlarse separándose de ella dijo sintiéndose avergonzado –Quizás me juzgues como una persona horrible… Un traidor a su hermano. Pero es que la verdad… ¡No! ¡No quiero admitirlo!... Pero, ¡Me gustas Amy! ¡Me gustas! –Quien sin más lo abofeteo exigiendo con angustia en sus ojos - ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso Hyoga! ¡¿Qué pasaría si Shun o Mina se enteraran de esto?!... Con unas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos exclamo indignada - … ¡Tienes razón Hyoga! ¡Eres una persona horrible! ¡Horrible! –Y se alejó corriendo.

Hyoga a solas mirando al cielo doliéndose de la bofetada dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas pensó lleno de remordimiento –Pobre Amy, realmente la ofendí con mis palabras… Pero, le dije la verdad. Me gusta. Me ha hecho sentir emociones que nunca había sentido. Por primera vez me siento como lo que soy… Un joven… Un joven que por primera vez se abre al amor. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué con la "amiga especial" de mi propio hermano?... ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tuve que conocerla?!... ¡Shun! ¡Por favor discúlpame!... Pero, ¡No puedo evitar lo que siento! ¡Perdóname!

Amy a su vez se encontraba en el cuarto que fuera de Nicolás buscando algo apropiado para Shun y Hades y con sus manos visiblemente temblorosas pensaba tratando de evitar romper en llanto mirando su mano con la que golpeará al chico rubio - ¿Co-Como fui capaz de hacerlo?... No se lo merecía yo lo obligue a hablar, ¡Ojala no lo hubiera hecho!... –Recordando esos hermosos ojos tristes se tiro de bruces en la cama llorando sintiéndose confundida se lamentaba -… ¡No quiero traicionar a Shun!...¡Mucho menos a Mina!... Pero, ¡Lo que siente Hyoga por mí, es mutuo! ¡Hyoga!... Perdóname… Perdóname. –Y oculto su rostro en la almohada para acallar su dolor.

XII

NO muy lejos de ahí Mina se encontraba oculta cerca del baño; pero no vio lo que paso entre sus amigos sonrió maliciosamente miro complacida un tambo que ella misma colocara cerca de la ventana alta que daba al interior del baño como si esperará algo pensó emocionada – Ahora a esperar que vengan esos dos encantos, ja, ja, ja… -Al oír voces cerca rápidamente se ocultó entre los arbustos del jardín temiendo ser descubierta. -…Aay.

XIII

A la entrada del baño había una discusión entre Hades y Pandora, está decía –Por favor señor, permítame ayudarle en su aseo –Hades sonrojada dijo molesto -¡Por última vez! ¡Qué nooo!... Recuerda que ahora soy humano y como tal debo comportarme. Además conociendo a Shun. Quizás se incomode por tu presencia. –Shun dijo sonriendo pícaramente –En lo absoluto, me caería bien ser mimado por mi linda hermana Pandora –Hades murmuro sorprendido –S-Shun –Ante la cara de asombro de su "gemelo", Shun dijo palmeándole amablemente la espalda – Solo bromeaba, no te pongas así… Ahora, metámonos a ducharnos –Hades respirando con alivio dijo –Menos mal.

Serena dijo entregándoles lo necesario para su aseo –Aquí tienen todo lo necesario para que se bañen. Ojala les agrade el olor del shampoo –Hades pregunto sin comprender –Sha- Shampoo… ¿Quééé? –Shun lo tomo y destapándolo un poco dijo –Mira, huélelo, es para el cabello –Hades al hacerlo dijo sorprendido - ¡Que olor tan delicioso!... Aunque no preciso que fruto es –Shun sonriendo amablemente dijo sonrojado –No es ningún tipo de fruto; es un olor artificial que llamamos frutos tropicales. Aunque, está esencia por lo regular… es para chicas, je, je. –Hades sonrojado murmuro - ¿Pa-para… Chicas? ... –Exclamo un poco molesto -… ¡Oye Shun! ¡¿Crees que yooo?! ¡¿El rey del inframundo puede andarse con estas puntadas?! –Shun empujándolo para que se introdujera al baño dijo amablemente –Hoy en día no tiene nada de malo. ¡Vamos!... No seas quisquilloso, ¡Y a bañar! –Sin más se introdujeron a la ducha.

Seiya les grito desde afuera - ¡No olviden dejar afuera su ropa para lavársela! –Shun dijo -¡Entendido!

Dentro del baño Shun comenzaba a desvestirse despreocupadamente ante el asombro de Hades, Shun notándolo pregunto amablemente -¿Qué pasa Hades? ¿Por qué me miras así?... ¿Por qué no te apresuras para bañarnos? –Hades con una triste mirada respondió –Ja-jamás… Imagine que tú joven cuerpo ya estuviera tan lastimado. –Shun mirando despreocupadamente sus cicatrices dijo – Ah, ¿Esto?... No es nada. No me importan mucho, si sé que con cada una de ellas ayude a traer la paz de la tierra –Hades murmuro mirándolo con admiración –Shun… -Pensó con tristeza -…No hay duda. Shun, es un verdadero hombre. Que hasta siento vergüenza de mí mismo… ¡Yooo! ¡Un dios!... Atesorando su propio cuerpo por miedo a lastimarlo aun sabiéndome inmortal. Pero en cambió estos muchachos… ¡Mortales!... No le temen a nada con tal de proteger a los que aman sin importarles que tan heridos salgan. Cuan equivocado estuve con ellos.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

En eso sintió que trataban de ayudarlo a desvestirse, Shun dijo amablemente -¿Qué pasa? Hades… ¿Acaso te da pena desvestirte ante mí? O ¿Cómo dios no sabes hacerlo al estilo mortal?... Si es eso, no te preocupes, te ayudare… -Pero Hades permanecía en silencio sin atreverse a responder al sentir algo muy extraño dentro de su ser, Shun al sentirlo temblar levemente pregunto -… ¿Qué te ocurre?, te noto angustiado –Este sin más se le abrazó llorando lleno de sentimiento murmuro –S-Shun, no sabes lo apenado que me siento contigo y con los demás. ¡Ustedes! ¡Frágiles mortales, hirieron sus cuerpos por la estúpida ambición de tontos dioses como nosotros!... ¡Quizás deberían odiarme por el daño que les hice!... Pero, en vez de eso… M-me están brindando su protección y cariño. ¡No lo merezco Shun! ¡No lo merezco!... ¡Y más viniendo de ti! ¡Te hice sufrir tanto! –Shun conmovido dijo tratando de calmarlo –Ya no pienses más en ello Hades… Para eso existe el perdón. El cual borra todo el mal que pudiste hacerle a alguien. Veeme, quizás podría odiarte; pero me siento más a gusto ver cómo eres ahora. Que recordar al tirano que fuiste en un tiempo. Ahora hay que apresurarnos o nuestros amigos nos ganaran la comida. –Hades reconfortado por estas palabras dijo sonriendo amablemente –Que noble eres Shun… Hermano –Este al escucharlo decir eso murmuro emocionado. –Ha-Hades, m-me llamaste… ¿Hermano? –Quien dijo sonrojado –Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que me vean como cursi sentimental. Debo cuidar lo que me queda de reputación. –Shun al oír esto murmuro con ternura. –Ay, Hades.

XIV

Afuera Mina era un torrente de lágrimas pensó emocionada –Aay, ¡Que conmovedor está esto! ¡Qué dulce y gentil es Shun!... –Notando que iban a seguir desvistiéndose su cara se llenó de emoción transformándose como la de un lobo feroz al acecho y se acomodó mejor para ver el "espectáculo" encaramada en el tambo.

XV

En el interior del baño Hades y Shun disfrutaban de las delicias del baño dentro de la tina, Shun tallándole la cabeza a Hades le decía –Mantenlos bien cerrados, no te vaya a entrar a los ojos. –El señor del inframundo así lo hacía comentando –Vaya con los humanos, sí que les encantan los olores delicados; aun en su jabón encuentro olores deliciosos. –Shun dijo sonrojado –Recuerda que es la ducha de una dama… -Hades al recordar a quien pertenecía e imaginarla en su aseo se sonrojo enormemente ante lo cual Shun pregunto divertido -… ¿Qué te pasa?... Te pusiste rojo, ¿El agua está muy caliente para ti? –Este respondió apenado –N-no así está bien… -Shun pregunto - ¿Entonces? –Hades enrojeciendo mucho más rojo continuo - …Es que… Me apena decirlo; pero creó que el caliente es otro. Nada más de imaginar a esa chica aquí… Yooo –Shun imaginando a Rei de igual manera pasando saliva con dificultad también se sonrojo - ¡Gulp!

En eso se escuchó una voz varonil desconocida para ellos exclamando - ¡Mina! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí trepada?! –Y oyeron un estruendo que algo caía al tiempo que está gritaba - ¡Aaay! –El golpe resonó contra la pared, Shun comprendiendo lo que sucedía se sumergió en la tina completamente rojo, Hades incorporándose preocupado dijo -¡Creó que le sucedió algo a una de las chicas!... ¡Iré a averiguar! –Y salió de la tina como llego al mundo.

Shun recordando que el jabón estaba tirado exclamo al levantarse - ¡Hades! ¡Cuidado!... No vayas a pisar el… -La advertencia llego demasiado tarde, Hades lo piso y por la prisa que llevaba salió disparado destrozando la puerta, Shun murmuro preocupado - … Jabón. –Sin pensarlo mucho salió a ver que le paso a su "gemelo".

Artemis al verlo salir disparado del baño exclamo alarmado -¡Miiaaay! ¡¿Este sujeto de dónde salió?! –Hades incorporándose aturdido murmuro - ¡Auch!... Q-que golpazo me di. –El felino al verlo totalmente desnudo y a su amiga toda estropeada por la caída trataba de reanimarla –Vamos Mina, reacciona, ¡Reacciona!... –Al ver que Hades se acercaba exclamo sorprendido -… ¡Ñiaay! ¡¿Quién es este sujeto?!... ¡Mina! ¡Pronto levántate!... ¡Hay un maniático loco acercándose! –Está recobrándose poco a poco del golpe murmuro –Ah, ¿A-Artemis? –Este se desarmaba tratando de animarla - ¡Corre Mina!... ¡Tratare de alejarlo de ti! –Mina volteo a mirar a qué se refería; y al ver a Hades totalmente desnudo murmuro emocionada sangrándole la nariz –Ha-Hades… Hades está… Totalmente desnudo… Aay. –Termino desplomándose.

Artemis exclamo decidido a proteger a su amiga - ¡No te preocupes Mina! ¡Te protegeré de este degenerado! –Hades al verlo pregunto sonriendo amablemente –Hola minino, imagino que eres el compañero de la linda Luna, ¿Verdad? –Artemis sin bajar la guardia pregunto - ¡¿Y cómo sabes eso?!... ¡Degenerado! ¡No te le acerques a Mina! –Hades pregunto sin comprender –Yooo, ¿Un degenerado?... No comprendo, ¿Por qué dices eso?.. No tengo ninguna mala intensión con tú amiga. –Artemis sonrojado exclamo molesto - ¡¿Qué no?!... Entonces, ¡¿Por qué estás desnudo?! –Hades dijo tranquilamente –Ah esto, es que me estaba bañando. La escuche gritar al tiempo que se escuchó que algo se caía. ¿No viste nada raro por aquí? Pequeño –Al oír esto Artemis al comprender agacho la cabeza apenado murmuro entre dientes -¡Cielos!... Creó que otra es la degenerada.

En eso llegaron sus amigos disparados al oír el alboroto, Luna al ver a Artemis pregunto - ¡Artemis! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! Este murmuro apenado – Bueno, es que Mina estaba… -Hasta entonces las chicas repararon en Hades y se cubrieron apenadas los ojos, Hades inocentemente pregunto – Chicas, ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Están viendo algo feo del cual no estoy enterado? –Sus amigos ante su inocencia no pudieron evitar reír de buena gana –Ja, ja, ja.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió que lo cobijaban amablemente por detrás con una toalla al voltear descubrió a su "gemelo" dijo agradecido –Gracias Shun –Quien envuelto en una toalla dijo sonrojado –N-no vieron nada como tal Hades; si no que en la sociedad de hoy no está bien visto que un hombre se presente desnudo ante unas señoritas como ellas. Por eso se sientes apenadas al verte así. Si estuviéramos entre puros muchachos no habría problema; pero… -Al notarle algo murmuro con tristeza - …Hades, estas herido –El dios del inframundo dijo sonriendo amablemente –Ja, creó que no salí bien librado de la caída después de todo… Ahora soy humano –Shun abrazándolo para introducirlo otra vez al baño dijo –Ven para que te limpie tus heridas. –Este se dejó conducir dócilmente cojeando un poco.

Al irse estos las chicas miraban inquisidoramente a Mina quien solo sonreía nerviosamente al sentirse descubierta en su travesura.

Shiriu tratando de calmar aquella embarazosa situación pregunto –Mina, ¿Ya trajiste los refrescos? ¿Dónde los dejaste?... Para meterlos a refrigerar. –Mina viendo esto como una salida salió disparada como a mil por hora exclamando. -¡Enseguida voy por ellos! ¡Ahora regreso! –Y se perdió a lo lejos.

Amy dijo apenada –Por favor disculpen la imprudencia de Mina. –Shiriu dijo sonriendo divertido – Vamos, no te preocupes por eso. Es natural que a su edad tengan inquietudes como esas. –Lita dijo sonrojada -¡No trates de justificarla Shiriu! ¡Lo que Mina hacía es vergonzoso! –Shiriu ante la pena de sus amigas no sabía cómo darles un consuelo.

Seiya dijo alegremente -¡Vamos chicas! ¡No se lo tomen tan apecho!... A decir verdad, yo me hubiera sentido halagado de que unas chicas tan bellas como ustedes me miraran así. Eso quiere decir que estamos de muy buen ver como para despertar esas tentaciones, je, je. –Serena pregunto sorprendida. -¿Ha-hablas en serio?... Se-Seiya –Este rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza respondió. – Si… A decir verdad… Marín, la que fue mi maestra me enseño que el cuerpo humano es tan natural como el respirar. Que no hay nada de malo el vernos desnudos siempre y cuando no exista el morbo y respeto mutuo entre ambos. Cuando uno de nosotros resultaba muy lastimado o agotado hasta el extremo por el entrenamiento nos bañábamos mutuamente. Quizás por lo que me inculco no veo nada de malo en está… Travesura de Mina, je, je… Nada más de recordar su carita al ser descubierta, ja, ja, ja. –Los demás al recordar el incidente sin más comenzaron a reír con ganas. -¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

Amy tomando un botiquín le dijo a sus amigos –Con lo que dijo Seiya me siento más tranquila. Iré a ver si Shun necesita ayuda con Hades. Ojala y no esté muy lastimado después de la tremenda caída que se dio… Compermiso. –Sus amigas murmuraron sorprendidas por su comportamiento. -¿A-Amy? –Esto sin más se introdujo al baño en busca de sus amigos para asistirlos.

Lita comento sorprendida - ¡Caracoles!... Lo veo y no lo creó –Shiriu pregunto - ¿Qué cosa? Lita –Esta respondió –E-Es que Amy, siempre ha sido la más tímida de nosotras; y ahora quiere… -Serena sonriendo pillamente dijo –Ustedes sí que saben cambiar a las chicas tímidas, je, je, je. –Seiya pregunto sonrojado - ¿Y cómo debemos tomar eso?... ¿Cómo cumplido o reclamo?... Si es lo segundo, no nos hacemos responsables por ningún daño, ni perjuicio a propiedad ajena, je, je. –Serena ante tal ocurrencia segundo –Uuy, entonces debemos ser cuidadosos… ¡Son tremendos! –Todos comenzaron a reír divertidos. – Ja, ja, ja.

A la entrada del baño Amy pregunto tímidamente –S-Shun, ¿Pu-Puedo pasar? –Este aprobó –Si Amy, adelante –Amy se introdujo al interior.

Al entrar descubrió a Hades y Shun enredados en una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles, mientras Shun como podía atendía las lesiones de Hades provocadas por la caída, Amy murmuro sorprendida –Di-Dios mío, sus cuerpos… -Se acercó a ellos abrazando con timidez a Shun, este pregunto un poco nervioso - ¿Q-qué ocurre Amy?... ¿Por qué te has puesto así?...Si hace unos momentos estabas tan contenta. Su amiga conteniendo sus emociones respondió. –Bueno, es que… Al ver las cicatrices que presentan sus cuerpos no pude evitar sentirme triste. Al imaginar lo que tú y tus amigos han pasado a lo largo de cada batalla –Shun al verle una cicatriz en el cuello dijo con ternura en su mirada - ¿Y tú qué dices Amy?... Imagino que tú cuerpo y el de tus amigas han de estar igualmente lastimados… Porque no creó que sus enemigos hayan sido sutiles con ustedes tan solo por ser mujeres, ¿O sí? –Ante está pregunta Amy oculto su rostro en el pecho de Shun como si sufriera al recordar su vida como Sailor Mercury, Shun ante está reacción le beso con ternura la cabeza como si comprendiera su dolor al recordar su vida como guerrera.

Amy al estar en sus brazos se sentía confundida con sus sentimientos –Que dulce y cálido es. Nunca había sentido algo así dentro de mí pecho… Me siento tan a gusto a su lado… Protegida como nunca antes me había sentido… Shun… Hyoga… ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me hacen sentir así?

La voz de Hades la saco de sus pensamientos –Pe-Pero, ¡Que frío siento!... ¡Aachu! –Ante esto Amy y Shun reaccionaron apenados Amy dijo soltándose de Shun –Discúlpame, según vine a ver, ¿Cómo estaba Hades de su caída?... Y yo… -Shun besándole la mano dijo –Descuida. Ahora atendamos a Hades, el pobre se lastimo mucho… -Mirando a su hermano dijo apenado. -…No sé, ¿Cómo disculparme contigo?... Si no hubiera dejado el jabón tirado, no estarías así…Discúlpame. –Hades sonriendo amablemente dijo – Ya olvídalo hombre. A decir verdad… En cierta forma me convino este incidente. –Shun pregunto sorprendido - ¡¿Cómo?! –Hades mirando a Amy respondió –Que gracias a este percance puedo ser mimado un poco por esta chiquilla tan linda y amable que a cada momento me cautiva más, ja, ja, ja. –Amy ante este comentario se sonrojo apenada, Shun segundándolo dijo juguetonamente –Pero, no quiero que la acapares solo para ti, ¿Eh?... Si no me voy a poner celoso, ¡¿De acuerdo?! –Hades dijo bromeando -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es tú novia?! O ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Y por eso dices eso!... Si en verdad te gusta díselo de una vez. –Ante este comentario Shun se sonrojo enormemente y rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Hades haciendo la finta de estrangularlo dijo - ¡Ay! ¡Eres tremendo!... Siquiera se un poco más discreto o terminare estrangulándote –Ante está discusión entre ellos Amy sonreía divertida.

Hades se quejó. –Ay. –Shun soltándolo dijo apenado –Discúlpame, no quise lastimarte. –El dios del inframundo negando con la cabeza dijo –Descuida. –Amy se acercó a examinarle sus heridas y al verlo tan golpeado pensó con tristeza –Pobrecito, su primer día como humano; y ya como se encuentra… -Viéndole su pie derecho dijo preocupado - … ¡Oh no!... Tienes tu pie algo hinchado. Quizá te lo lupsaste, ¿No te duele al apoyarlo o moverlo? –Hades mirándola embelesado respondió –Solo un poco. Pero dime Amy, ¿Ya no te apena vernos desnudos como hace unos momentos? O ¿Por tú deseo de ayudarme estas aquí a pesar de ello? –Amy dijo mirándolo con ternura –Es por ambos Hades, Seiya nos hizo ver que no hay nada de malo ver sus cuerpos desnudos; ya que es algo natural, siempre y cuando exista un respeto mutuo. –Hades murmuro sonriendo. –Ese Pegaso.

Amy le revisaba cuidadosamente el pie al ver que no era nada de cuidado se lo vendo al terminar dijo –Por lo menos no es nada de qué preocuparse… Ahora curaremos las demás. –Hades permanecía en silencio admirando la seguridad que mostraba su amiga al curarlo, Shun asistiéndola dijo al mostrarle una de tantas heridas que se hizo Hades al caer. –Mira Amy, está herida que tiene en su pierna no me agrada nada; aunque ya no sangra me preocupa… Su profundidad… Mucho me temo que necesite sutura. –Descubrió un poco el muslo de Hades para que Amy viera su herida, está al vérsela palideció un poco ante tremenda lesión y revisándosela cuidadosamente con un equipo quirúrgico y al detectarle un objeto extraño dentro no quería movérselo imprudentemente temiendo lastimarlo más o dejarle una pequeña porción que pudiese provocarle algún tipo de infección dijo. –Será mejor llevarlo a un hospital para que lo atiendan debidamente aunque yo podría suturarle la herida. Temo dejarle un poco de lo que tiene incrustado… Aunque sabiendo quién es siento un poco de preocupación de que se den cuenta de que no es humano. Por qué quizás sean idénticos por fuera; pero ignoro si también en tipo de sangre o células. –Shun dijo desalentado –Si tienes razón… -En eso vino una idea a su mente que lo lleno de tristeza continuo -… Sé que ira en contra de nuestra promesa; pero será por una noble causa. –Amy pregunto un poco asustada -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Shun… No me preocupes por favor. –Shun sonriendo tristemente dijo –No Amy, no te pongas así… No es nada malo… En lo absoluto. Es que junto con mis hermanos hicimos el juramento de no volver a usar nuestro cosmos por ningún motivo. Pero ahora que Hades necesita un poco de mi poder; si no queremos ponerlo al descubierto en caso de que sea diferente a nosotros. –Amy murmuro sorprendida. –S-Shun.

Shun sin pensarlo más puso manos a la obra y concentraba sus cosmos para alcanzar el grado de caballero de oro para ayudar a Hades quien pensaba sorprendido. –Cuán grande es su noble corazón, que incluso es capaz de romper una promesa a sus hermanos… ¡N-no lo permitiré! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él!... Aunque rompa parte de mi propio deseo… -Detuvo a Shun -… No hermanito, no lo hagas… Lo hare yo –Shun deteniendo su cosmos pregunto - ¡¿Cómo?! –El dios del inframundo haciéndole un cariño en el rostro dijo decidido - ¡Esto!... Que no permitiré que rompas tu promesa tan solo por mí. –Shun dijo dudando –Pero Hades… Eso solo… -Este dijo –Si lo sé, va en contra de lo que era mi deseo de permanecer como simple mortal; pero si en un tiempo me veían como un ser despiadado y mentiroso no importará mucho que se rompa esa parte de mi deseo con tal de que tú no rompas tu promesa para con tus hermanos, ¡¿Entendido?!... Si no olvidémonos de todo y volvamos como al principio… ¡Ser enemigos! –Shun en respuesta abrazándolo dijo llorando en silencio - ¡Eso no Hades! ¡Por favor!... ¡No ahora que empiezo a tomarte tanto cariño! ¡Es casi tan fuerte como el que siento por mi hermano!... Has lo que creas conveniente; pero, ¡Por favor! ¡No vuelvas a ser nuestro enemigo! ¡No soportaría volver a pelear contra ti!... –Recordando a alguien en especial dijo alarmado -… Pero, ¡¿Y si los caballeros dorados sienten tu cosmos creerán que nuevamente tratarás de adueñarte del mundo y vendrían a atacarte! ¡No quiero que eso pase! ¡No quiero! –Hades conteniendo su pesar dijo abrazándolo con mayor fuerza. –Es un riesgo que gustosamente correré con tal de que tú no rompas tu promesa –Shun murmuro emocionado –Ha-Hades… Her-Hermano –Amy pensaba emocionada enjugando sus lágrimas –Cu-Cuanto se han llegado a estimar… A pesar de su negro pasado… ¡Que alegría! –El rey del inframundo comenzó a elevar poco a poco su poder para auto sanarse.

XVI

En un lugar de Grecia dos imponentes siluetas masculinas miraban hacía la lejanía del mar despreocupadamente en un risco uno le decía al otro –Sientes eso, gran hermano. –Este respondió un poco confundido. – Si, lo siento. Solo que hay algo diferente en su energía. –El otro poniendo atención corroboro –Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón… Su cosmos no emana obscuridad como antes… Un poco más podría pasar como el noble cosmos de Andrómeda, ¿No te parece?... Saga –Un suave viento movió las nubes que cubrían la luna descubriendo a los caballeros dorados de géminis… Saga y Kannon.

Saga disimulando su preocupación dijo. – Eso me desconcierta mucho. Además, si fuera el cosmos de Shun… Eso significaría que rompió su promesa. En caso de que fuera él, ¿Qué lo obligaría a romperla? –Kannon dijo exaltado - ¡Si en verdad es Hades no podemos quedarnos nada más así Saga! ¡Debemos ir con los muchachos! O ¡Jamás me perdonare si algo le pasa a Ikki y a los otros! –Saga tratando de conservar la calma dijo –Tranquilízate Kannon, se lo mucho que los estimas; pero nada conseguirás preocupándote así. Hay que ir por los otros; y prepararnos por lo que se pueda presentar… Iremos de incognitos… Como simples civiles para no alertar a Hades con nuestro poder. Si es que en verdad es él. –Kannon dijo preocupado - ¡Bromeas! ¡¿Verdad?!... ¡De aquí a que lleguemos en un estúpido avión puede pasarle algo a los muchachos!... ¡Aunque vaya contra de tus ordenes hermanito! ¡Me voy ahora mismo! –Saga al verlo dispuesto a arrojarse al mar deteniéndolo fuertemente por un brazo exclamo - ¡Espera imbécil! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! –Kannon tratando de zafarse dijo retadoramente - ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Voy con Ikki y los demás para ver que estén bien!... ¡Ni siquiera tu podrás detenerme! ¡Suéltame! O ¡Me obligaras a pelear contra ti! –Saga pensaba sonriendo con tristeza –Cuanto los quiere… Pero, no puedo permitir que mi hermano se exponga así. –Sin más lo golpeo en el estómago para detenerlo. Kannon doblándose por el dolor dijo trabajosamente – Ja, ja, po-podrás hacerme esto Saga; pe-pero aun así me iré –Este exclamo autoritario - ¡Ya déjate de estupideces!... ¡Espera a que reunamos a los demás! ¡ Si actuamos de manera imprudente podríamos ponernos en peligro! ¡No solo a nosotros, también a esos muchachos que tanto quieres! –Kannon dijo decidido con angustia en su mirada - ¡¿Crees que haría algo que pudiese ponerlos en peligro?!... Se nota que no me conoces bien hermanito… ¡Solo quiero estar cerca de ellos! ¡Vigilar que nada malo les pase! ¡Es mi deber como su compañero y hermano de batalla!... ¡Es que así! ¡No interfieras en mi decisión! ¡Te lo ruego! –Su hermano soltándolo poco a poco dijo como si comprendiera perfectamente su sentir. –S-se lo que sientes. Pero, no quiero que vayas a cometer alguna estupidez que… -No termino su frase al sentir que sus emociones lo traicionaban, Kannon sin comprender dijo despreocupadamente. –No te preocupes, no hare nada que los ponga en riesgo… -Para su sorpresa unas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Saga murmuro sorprendido. -… Sa-Saga, ¿T-tu estas?... Pero, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es tanta tu angustia por ellos?!... ¡No te preocupes, sabré protegerlos! ¡Confía en mí! –Saga sin poderse contener lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ante el desconcierto de su gemelo dijo – Confió en ti mas no en tus sentimientos por los muchachos… Tengo miedo de que eso te lleve a una muerte segura… Mejor esperanos; y nos iremos todos juntos en el avión del santuario… No me gustaría perderte ahora que por fin podemos vivir sin ningún tipo de remordimiento –Kannon murmuro emocionado –Her-Hermano… -Recuperando su temple dijo decidido. -… Lo mismo digo Saga. A mí tampoco me gustaría perderte. Pero recuerda que tengo una deuda sagrada con Atena; y a ella le jure cuando partió que siempre velaría por esos mocosos… Por eso, ¡Déjame ir! ¡Prometo ser cuidadoso! –Saga al comprenderlo dijo tratando de persuadirlo de que esperara. –Ahora entiendo. Pero espera a que alertemos a los otros y preparemos el avión. Si te vas con ayuda de tú cosmos, Hades lo notará y podría atacarte a ti y a los jóvenes caballeros. –Kannon dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Ja! ¡¿Y quién dijo que usaría mi cosmos para eso?!... ¡Nadare hasta allá! –Saga exclamo sorprendido -¡¿Nadando?!... ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Tienes idea de la distancia de aquí hasta allá?! ¡Morirás de agotamiento! –Kannon dijo seguro de sí mismo –Podría ser. Pero recuerda que antes de ser caballero… Fui general marino… ¡Un teniente marino! ¡Conozco todos sus secretos! ¡No estuve tantos años ahí por nada! –Saga murmuro con tristeza recordando esa parte de la vida de su hermano. –Kannon.

Kannon antes de que Saga pudiese decirle algo más o volver a sujetarlo se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas por el risco adentrándose al mar, Saga grito asustado -¡Kannon! ¡Nooo!... ¡Te mataras! –Este atraves de su cosmos le dijo. -¡No te preocupes hermanito!... ¡Una vez el mar quiso quitarme la vida!... Pero, ¡Ahora! ¡El mar es parte de mi como yo de él!... ¡Por favor! ¡Lleguen pronto!... ¡Hasta entonces hermano! –Y corto su comunicación con él.

Este pensaba con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza –Ka-Kannon, idiota, ¡¿Por qué siempre serás tan impulsivo?!... ¡Con razón te llevas tan bien con Ikki!... ¡Par de locos atrabancados!... –Mirando al cielo suplico - …A-Atena, por favor cuídalos. Y más ahora que no tienen armadura alguna para protegerlos. –Luego se encamino a las doce casas en busca de sus otros hermanos dorados.

XVII

Momentos después de que Hades se sanara, ya teniendo todo listo para la comida todos cómodamente reunidos ante la mesa deglutiendo animadamente lo preparado por Lita y Shiriu… Solo una personita se sentía un poco incomoda esperando de un momento a otro algún tipo de reclamo mordisqueando un pan pensaba inquieta. -¡Uy! ¡Qué nervios siento!... Si me dijeran algo me sentiría apenada; pero si no me dicen nada, creó que me siento más preocupada… ¡¿Planean algo para castigarme?!... ¡Ay! ¡No resisto tanta tensión!

La voz de Shun la saco de sus pensamientos –Mina, por favor, podrías pasarme la mostaza para que la pruebe Hades. –Está se incorporó alarmada exclamando -¡¿Eh?!... ¡L-lo siento!... No quise… -Ante esta reacción todos se sorprendieron, Mina reaccionando dijo sonrojada –Ah, este… ¿Qué dijiste? –Shun sabiendo por lo que pasaba su amiga dijo sonriendo divertido.-Que si me pasas la mostaza para Hades por favor. –Mina pasándosela dijo –Toma, aquí la tienes… -Pensó con cierto alivió -…Ah, ¡Vaya! ¡Qué susto me lleve!... Creía que me reclamaría algo. –Pero creó que no le dieron mucha importancia al asusto… - Pero al ver a Hades cubierto de parches y vendajes por todos lados ya que solo sano su herida más profunda y las otras prefirió esperar a que le sanaran de manera natural, comenzó a remorderle al conciencia. -…Pobrecito Hades, por mis tonterías salió muy averiado… T-tan solo por ver, ¿Qué me había pasado?... Soy una tonta pervertida. –Y mordisqueaba su cuchará sin saber, ¿Qué actitud tomar?

En eso vio a Shun detener la mano de Hades diciéndole con cariño al verlo queriendo tocar el vendaje de su cabeza. –No, no te toques, podrías lastimarte –Hades dijo un poco molesto –Pero, ¡Me da mucha comezón! ¡Eso sin contar que me duele mi pie y el brazo! ¡¿Cómo le hacen los mortales para soportarlo?!... ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! –Amy segundo a Shun –Debes ser paciente… En lo que te llevamos al hospital para que te atiendan bien. Ya no sentirás tanto dolor con el calmante que te apliquen para el dolor. Quizás también te apliquen la vacuna para el tétanos –Hades pregunto sin comprender - ¡¿Y qué es todo eso?... Por la carita que pone Shun, lo imagino no muy agradable que digamos –Amy respondió –Es na medicina parecida a la de tú época. A diferencia que atraves del tiempo se ha creado en forma artificial; y se coloca en una especie de… ¿Cómo explicártelo?... Como carrizo de plástico con una pequeña aguja que te la introducen atraves de un pinchazo en tu cuerpo. Ya sea para quitarte el dolor o algún tipo de enfermedad. –Hades pregunto un poco asustado -¿Y es doloroso? –Amy dijo dudando –E-en algunas ocasiones…Dependiendo de lo que le introduzcan a uno.

Seiya dijo con un gesto de pocos amigos. -¡Por favor Amy!... ¡Se sincera! ¡Las inyecciones es lo peor que puede haber!... Nada más de pensar que me inyecten hasta se me pone la piel de gallina –Hyoga dijo bromeando –Eso, es porque eres un miedoso Seiya. Desde niños fuiste el más renuente para cuando nos vacunaban –Seiya dijo molesto - ¡¿A quién le dices miedoso?! Hyoga… ¡Yo jamás le he temido a las inyecciones! –Shiriu dijo sonriendo divertido –Que bueno que lo dices Seiya, así no habrá problema como en años anteriores –Seiya pregunto un poco preocupado. -¿P-Por qué lo dices Shiriu?! –Este dijo tranquilamente –Que para el próximo año ya nos toca el refuerzo de la vacuna del tétanos –Seiya dijo cuan si estuviera sentenciado a la silla eléctrica –Ay no, ¿Para qué me lo recuerdas? –Ante su pesar todos comenzaron a reír con ganas. -¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

Mientras reían de las ocurrencias de Seiya, Mina miraba con tristeza el lamentable estado de Hades, sin resistir más se incorporó de su silla y abrazando a Hades y Shun dijo avergonzada. -¡Ay no! ¡Ya no lo soporto!... ¡Shun!... ¡Hades!... ¡Discúlpenme!... ¡Si no hubiera sido por está loca pervertida Hades no estaría todo parchado! ¡Castíguenme!... ¡Golpéenme si lo desean!... Pero, ¡Díganme que me perdonan! –Y su rostro era un torrente de lágrimas por lo culpable que se sentía por el estado de Hades y todos se hacían los fuerte para no soltar la carcajada por la angustia de Mina buscando la forma de disculparse con los "gemelos".

Shun y Hades queriendo hacerse los importantes como queriendo darle una lección a Mina no le prestaban atención y bebían despreocupadamente sus refrescos sin darle ninguna importancia, Hades dijo "indiferente" –Shun. No sé ¿Por qué?... Pero me pareció escuchar como si algo zumbará por aquí… ¿Tú no escuchaste? –Este igualmente segundo –No, nada Hades. Quizá haya sido una abeja que paso por aquí… No prestes atención.

Mina como si comprendiera que sus amigos estaban sumamente molestos con ella por su travesura comenzó a hacer terribles pucheros murmurando llena de sentimiento – E-entonces… Entonces eso quiere decir que me odian, ¿Verdad? Mu-muchachos –Y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva ante la sorpresa de todos aunque al mismo tiempo encontraban divertida la situación, Mina dijo muy apenada - ¡Buaaa! ¡Hades! ¡S-Shun!... ¡Por favor disculpen mi tonto comportamiento!... Pero, ¡No soporto que me ignoren mis amigos! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no me hagan esto! –Shun encontrando divertido esto dijo con aparente indiferencia a su "gemelo" -¿La oíste Hades? ¿Cree que con un simple disculpen la perdonaremos? ¿Tú qué opinas? –Hades con un semblante lleno de indignación dijo - ¡Ja! ¡Qué tonta!... Yo Hades, jamás la perdonaría… Sin embargo… -Shun con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo –Si te entiendo, ¡Castiguémosla! –Shiriu al escuchar esto iba a intervenir pero Shun le guiño un ojo como indicándole que todo era broma desistió de su propósito, Hades segundando a su encarnación dijo aparentemente sentirse muy ofendido – No Shun, el simple hecho de castigarla no me haría sentir satisfecho por su atrevimiento… ¡Castiguémosla! ¡Golpeémosla! –Shun tomando despreocupadamente una galleta dijo –Bien, como quieras –Todos los presentes se sentían un poco intranquilos por lo que podrían estar planeando, se incorporaron de sus asientos y se acercaron amenazantes a Mina dispuestos a castigarla, está cerro sus ojos temerosa esperando el terrible castigo que le impondrían sus amigos por su falta, pensó llena de pánico - Uy, ¡Qué miedo! ¡Pero me lo merezco! –Escucho la voz de Shun diciendo decidido - ¡¿Listo Hades?!... ¡Comencemos a golpearla! –Este le segundo -¡No hay duda! ¡La venganza es placer de dioses!... ¡Ahora castiguemos a está atrevida! –Sin más comenzaron a darle de besos a Mina uno de cada lado, Mina al sentirlos abrió desmesuradamente los ojos diciendo sorprendida - ¿Y-y el castigo?... ¡¿No me digan qué es esto?! –Hades haciendo gala de una mirada seductora dijo - ¿Y qué esperabas pequeña picara?... Esto y más te mereces por atrevida. –Mina sin más cayó fulminada por la emoción ante lo cual todos reían divertidos –Ja, ja, ja.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

XVIII

Al día siguiente, Kannon seguía nadando para pasar desapercibido ante Hades; pero ya estaba llegando a su límite se lamentaba tratando de continuar –Ma-Maldición, creó que…Creó que después de todo… No resulte tan fuerte como creí… Y-ya no puedo más… -Y relajo su cuerpo dejándose arrastrar por el mar.

Mientras flotaba en el agua sintiéndose frustrado y derrotado pensaba con tristeza – Soy un idiota, quise adelantarme a mis hermanos dorados. Pero, creó que ni siquiera podré llegar…Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiriu, Shun… Por favor, perdónenme. –Sin más comenzó a hundirse por lo agotado que se encontraba.

Estaba por perder la conciencia cuando una dulce voz que cantaba lo hizo reaccionar pensó sorprendido –E-Esa voz. N-no es posible… -Trato de seguir nadando quizá para encontrarla o huir de ahí pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía por lo agotado que se encontraba se lamentaba -…Ma-Maldición, se me acalambran los brazos… Creó q-que debí escuchar a Saga; pero, creó que jamás lo hago, je, je, je. Saga… Disculpa a tú obstinado hermano… Pe-pero creó que no podre… Llegar c-con nuestros… Pe-pequeños hermanos. –Y comenzó a hundirse presa del agotamiento.

Mientras se hundía estando seminconsciente se sintió sujeto de su cuerpo por alguien que trataba de ayudarlo pero en vez de llevarlo a la superficie lo arrastraba más abajo pensó preocupado –N-no es posible… -Mu-chachos, creó que después de todo… N-no podre… Ayu-darles… Llego mi fin.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando por alguna razón se sintió en tierra firme; y como si una parte de él añorara aquel lugar pensó sorprendido. -¡N-no puede ser! –Una voz femenina pregunto - ¿Se encuentra bien Dragón marino?... No mejor dicho… Kannon, caballero de oro de géminis. –Kannon reconociéndola se incorporó exaltado exclamando -¡Titis!... –Pero sus brazos resintieron aquel movimiento se dolió -… ¡Ay! –Titis le dijo amablemente tratando de que volviera a recostarse –No señor, no se mueva… Espere a que se restablezca un poco. –Kannon así lo hizo mirando a su ex compañera con una mezcla de alegría y vergüenza murmuraba mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente. –Ti-Titis, qué bueno que estas bien…N-no sabes la alegría que me da… Así po-dre dis-culparme contigo… -La sirena colocando suavemente su mano sobre sus labios para impedirle seguir hablando dijo dulcemente –Ssh, tranquilo mi señor, no es conveniente que hable ahora. Espere a reponer sus energías… Si es posible duerma un poco. –Pero Kannon se encontraba muy preocupado por sus jóvenes compañeros, atraves de sus cosmos le dijo a Titis - ¡No tengo tiempo para ello Titis!... T-te agradezco mucho el que me ayudaras; pero, ¡Tengo que ir a Japón lo más pronto posible!... ¡Los jóvenes caballeros de Atena corren peligro! ¡Hades ha vuelto! –La sirena dijo despreocupadamente –Pues que se las arreglen ellos solos… Después de todo. Ahora son… Caballeros divinos de Atena. –Kannon al escucharla se incorporó violentamente diciendo molesto - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así Titis?!... ¡Aunque ellos hayan llegado a ese rango! ¡Son nuestros hermanos menores! ¡Y tenemos un deber sagrado con ellos por orden de Atena! ¡Ni tú, ni nadie me impedirá ir a protegerlos!... AY. –Y se dolió de sus brazos al resentir el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hiciera para llegar a Japón a nado ante esto Titis comenzó a reír divertida – Ji, ji, ji. –Esto ofendió a su superior – Por favor, no te burles de mí… -En respuesta la sirena lo abrazo sonriendo coquetamente Géminis pregunto sorprendido -… ¿Q-qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué me miras así? –Titis sin decir nada se acercó a su boca para luego besarlo dulcemente desconcertándolo de momento; pero al encontrar placentera aquella caricia correspondió de igual manera.

Al dejar de besarse Kannon recargando su frente en la de ella murmuro como si aún saboreara aquel beso. –Dime tontita, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?... Si En el pasado solo te utilice a ti y a los demás para mi conveniencia. Deberías odiarme. –Titis mirándolo embelesada dijo –Quizás debería; pero a pesar de todo… Siempre me gustaste… Y ahora qué sé en lo que te has convertido con más razón. Te amo Dragón marino… -Géminis al escuchar este nombre su rostro se endureció separándose de ella con brusquedad, ella pregunto sorprendida -… ¿M-mi señor?... ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué te has puesto así? –Kannon sin voltearla a ver siquiera dijo temblando visiblemente –No vuelvas a llamarme así. El Dragón del mar ha muerto y debe permanecer así… Agradezco tu ayuda; pero debo marcharme. Los muchachos necesitaran ayuda contra Hades. Adiós Titis, y gracias. – Estaba por partir con ayuda de su cosmos; pero antes de que pudiese lograrlo la sirena se le abrazo por la cintura diciendo ansioso - ¡No Kannon! ¡No quiero que te vayas así! –Géminis dijo fríamente - ¿A sí cómo…? Después de todo, soy un desertor al reino marino… Al convertirme en caballero de Atena lo cual nos convierte en enemigos. –La sirena apunto del llanto dijo - ¡No digas eso!... ¡Ahora con el maravilloso ser humano que eres!... Te has reivindicado ante todos incluyendo al dios del mar. Aunque te hayas convertido en un guerrero de Atena te tiene en alto estima. –Kannon dijo incrédulo - ¡Ja! ¡Tonterías!

Repentinamente comenzó a sentir el enorme poder del dios del Mar abarcar todo el recinto marino llenándolo de cierto temor, retrocedió como si quisiera huir de ahí.

Al sentir su cosmos envolviéndolo murmuro sorprendido sintiéndolo muy diferente al que recordaba –Se-Señor… Poseidón –Este pregunto amablemente - ¿Qué pasa? Kannon ¿Olvidaste a los viejos amigos? –Géminis murmuro nervioso por aquella presencia divina –Bueno, es que… yo… yo… - Poseidón rodeándolo con un cálido cosmos desconocido para Kannon dijo amablemente –Sé que aun te pesa tu pasado Dragón marino… Perdón… Kannon, caballero dorado de Géminis… Te incomodo, ¿Verdad?... "Don problemas". –Kannon a punto de llorar dijo arrodillándose. –A si es, señor. Por mis estupideces se perdieron vidas valiosas para usted… Para su reino. Creyeron fielmente en mis mentiras… Creyeron que mi voluntad era su voluntad. Por lo tanto estoy dispuesto a afrontar cualquier castigo de su parte. Pero antes, permítame ir a ayudar a mis jóvenes hermanos –Poseidón pregunto sorprendido ante el profundo cambio de aquel hombre. - ¿A tus jóvenes hermanos?... Si mal lo recuerdo, solo tenías un hermano… Saga de Géminis. O aquellos a quien llamas jóvenes hermanos, ¿Te refieres a…? –Kannon respondió –A si es, a los jóvenes caballeros de bronce… Quienes gracias a su increíble fuerza y valor… Se han convertido en caballeros divinos de Atena; pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado o sentir la necesidad de estar a su lado para apoyarlos nuevamente con el regreso de Hades. –El dios del mar murmuro sorprendido - ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Hades ha vuelto?... Concentro su poder como deseando encontrar al de su hermano menor y al localizarlo vio en su mente lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento exclamo al no poder creerlo -…¡Imposible!... Ha-Hades, está… -Kannon pregunto preocupado - ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Acaso el comenzó a atacar?!... Si es así, partiré ahora mismo para unírmeles –Poseidón dijo con una triste sonrisa –No, no es nada de eso, es sorprendente; pero él… Hades, convive en paz con esos chicos… Al igual que con unas lindas señoritas. Ha tomado la forma del llorón de Andrómeda que hasta parecen hermanos gemelos. Y parece que se llevan como tal. No solo eso, no se percibe el horror de la muerte que siempre transmitía… Al contrario… Hay algo en ese lugar que lo contrarresta… Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, siento el amor a la vida en su ser. –Titis pregunto sorprendida –Pero mi señor, ¿Cómo es posible que el dios de la muerte pueda profesar eso? –Poseidón dijo con melancolía en su mirada –Porque él no siempre amo a la muerte. Fue Zeus quien le asigno tal mundo. Como a mi me asigno el mar. Hades, amaba la vida… Su belleza… Pero todo cambió para él cuando en el ocaso de los dioses le arrebato a su amada esposa… Perséfone. Pero ahora, al estar al lado de tus amigos y esas jovencitas ha encontrado a alguien que le ha reavivado ese recuerdo que tenía en el olvido. –Kannon pregunto sorprendido - ¿A-acaso una de esas chiquillas es…? –Poseidón sonriendo con comprensión respondió –No, no es la reencarnación de su difunta esposa, si a eso te refieres; pero hay algo en esa niña que se lo recuerda en cierta forma. Porque el alma de ella; aún se encuentra en su mundo sumergida en un profundo sueño debido a que Hades olvido… El amor. Como mucho de nosotros… Al llegar nuestro ocaso. –Kannon murmuro con cierta compasión ante está lamentación por parte de su "emperador" –Po-Poseidón. –Quien tratado de recuperar su temple divino ordeno. - ¡Ya olvidémonos de esto! ¡Y ve al lado de tus jóvenes compañeros!... Aunque perciba eso, no debemos bajar la guardia… ¡Anda! ¡Adelante! ¡Parte ahora mismo! –Kannon dijo decidido - ¡Entendido emperador!... ¡Así lo hare!... ¡Juro que si Hades vuelve a atacar gustoso daré mi vida con tal de detenerlo! –Titis lo segundo -¡Señor! ¡Me gustaría ir al lado de Dragón marino para ayudarlo en lo que pueda! –El cosmos del dios del mar acariciándole la cabeza dijo. –Hermosa Titis. No hay necesidad de ello. Pero eso sí, quiero que lo acompañes hasta Japón para que no tenga problemas para llegar hasta allá… Sonriéndole a Géminis dijo -… Ja, ja, ja si que me sorprendiste Dragón del mar. Debes querer mucho a esos mocosos como para arriesgarte de esa manera tan estúpida tan solo por ellos. Pero, quizás, aprecias un poco más a uno de ellos, ¿Verdad?... Que por cierto esta poseído por un antiguo espectro de Hades… Winber… Espectro de la ira –Kannon al oír esto murmuro palideciendo - ¿Q-qué Ikki está…? Nooo por favor… ¡Ikki! ¡Enseguida ire a ayudarte!... –Ordeno a Titis -… ¡Titis! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame a llegar pronto a su lado! ¡Te lo ruego! –Poseidón al verlo tan preocupado por Fénix dijo tratando de calmarlo. –Tal como lo imagine. Si existe uno de entre ellos a quien aprecias más que a ningún otro; pero jamás imagine que fuera ese muchacho tan hostil. Pero, no debes preocuparte tanto por esa posesión. Percibo atraves de Hades que esa posesión es voluntaria al igual que Pandora está en el cuerpo de una de sus amigas… Lo más curioso es que es una posesión marcada… Por el amor. –Kannon pregunto sorprendido. - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Una posesión marcada por el amor?... Jamás he escuchado algo parecido. Además me sorprende mucho de alguien del temple de Ikki… Que haya permitido algo así en su ser. –Poseidón dijo con tristeza –Su soledad lo ha orillado a eso. –Kannon pregunto sorprendido - ¡¿Qué?! ¿A su soledad?... Pero, si tiene a Shun… A los otros… ¿Por qué habría de sentirse solo?... ¡No entiendo! –Poseidón dijo sonrojado – No ese tipo de soledad… Si no el vació que sentía su corazón y su alma al perder a las únicas mujeres que ha amado… A Esmeralda, su primer amor. Quien no permitía que el odio absoluto lo consumiera por completo. Y Pandora, su amor inmortal. La mujer que ha amado desde la era mitológica… Ahora por un extraño accidente… Por el poder psíquico de su nueva amiga despertó y atrajo nuevamente a esta era ese amor perdido… A ese amor imposible. –Kannon murmuro con compasión y tristeza en su mirada como si recordará a alguien en especial. – Un amor… Imposible –Poseidón intuyendo está reacción pregunto - ¿La amabas mucho? ¿Verdad? –Como si Kannon no estuviera consiente de sus propias palabras respondió –Con toda el alma… -Luego reacciono e inclino la cabeza hondamente avergonzado ante lo cual el señor del mar tomándolo por la barbilla dijo levantándole delicadamente la cara –Sé que aun te duele tu pasado; y sientes vergüenza al amarla por lo que la hiciste padecer en medio de tú locura, ¿Verdad? –Géminis respondió con lágrimas en los ojos –Creó que me conoce bien mi señor… Ahora si me permite, voy a cuidar los movimientos de Hades. Que aunque usted haya dicho, que ahora está en paz me inquietan un poco esos chicos. En especial… Ese loco de Ikki… Quiero confirmar por mí mismo que todo está en orden. –Poseidón aprobó. –Bien. Tienes mi bendición para partir; y que llegues sano y salvo a tú destino… ¡Titis! ¡Por favor! ¡Cuídalo y guíalo a la superficie!... Y regresa lo más pronto posible. –Está respondió -¡Entendido mi señor!... –Abrazando a Kannon dijo -… Kannon, sujétate bien a mí. O, podría perderte en el camino; y te verías en graves aprietos. –Géminis mirándola tiernamente dijo abrazándola con delicadeza – Créeme, no te soltare… -Mirándola a los ojos dijo sonrojado. -… Ahora que te veo junto a mí… N-no solo quisiera sujetarme a tu cuerpo… Ta-tambien a tú corazón… Hasta ahora estoy notando lo hermosa que eres… Di-discúlpame si mis palabras te ofenden querida Titis. –La sirena besándolo espontáneamente dijo sonrojada. –Al contrario, e-en realidad… T-tu siempre… Siempre me gustaste a-a pesar de todo. Basta de confesiones amorosas y partamos ya… Quizás esos muchachos te lleguen a necesitar. –Kannon igualmente sonrojado dijo –Si, tienes razón. Ya abra tiempo para eso… ¡Vamos! –Y partieron velozmente de ahí seguidos por la mirada complacida del rey de los mares.

XIX

Mientras en la mansión Kido, Hades aún permanecía dormido, Shun que ya se había levantado pensaba mirándolo con ternura –Aún no puedo hacerme a la idea que quien está aquí dormido sea Hades… Y que alguna vez haya sido nuestro más temible enemigo. Su rostro ahora luce tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz… Pero aun así, veo un poco de tristeza en él, ¿Por qué será?

Hades comenzaba a despertar –Mmm –Shun sentándose a su lado dijo amablemente –Arriba dormilón, ya es hora de levantarse –Hades al ver que aún no salía el sol cobijándose más dijo – Creí haber dicho que nadie me molestara… -Al sentir que le estaban jalando las cobijas reacciono incorporándose exclamo -… ¡Rayos! ¡Olvide donde estaba!... –Al ver a su "gemelo" dijo un poco sonrojado - … Ah, buenos días Shun, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas levantado a estas horas? – Shun ante el desconcierto de Hades dijo amablemente –Por nada en especial. Es solo que acostumbro levantarme a estas horas para ejercitarme un poco antes de que salga el sol; y pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme… -Sonriendo pícaramente continuo -…Además, después del desayuno… Iremos a ver a "Hyoga" a su práctica de natación. –Hades dijo entusiasmado - ¡Y a Amy!... –Murmuro sonrojado -…Quizás luzca tan hermosa como una ninfa en el agua. –Shun sonriendo amablemente pregunto – Veo que te gusta mucho nuestra amiga, ¿Verdad? Coqueto –Hades pregunto nervioso - ¿S-se me nota tanto?... Creó que después de todo no sirvo mucho como humano… No sé ocultar mis sentimientos –Shun invitándolo a acercarse a la ventana dijo al abrirla –Eso es natural en los humanos, no todos podemos ocultar nuestras emociones; y más cuando es cuestión del amor por una chica tan linda como Amy. –Hades mirando la belleza del jardín dijo un poco triste –En verdad tienes suerte Shun… Te envidió un poco. –Shun pregunto sin comprender - ¿Me envidias?... No entiendo, ¿Por qué… Si tú eres un dios y yo un simple humano –Hades dijo tristemente –Precisamente por eso Shun, porque eres humano; y aún permanecerás un buen tiempo en este mundo. En cambio yo… Tan solo estoy de paso por una semana –Shun murmuro compasivamente –Hades… -Tratando de levantarle el ánimo ayudándolo a quitarse la pijama dijo - … Ahora, ¡Basta de tristezas!... ¡Y aprovechemos el tiempo que estarás aquí!... ¡Aprovechemos cada momento que estés con nosotros!... ¡No pensaremos en nada más que ser felices! Te ayudare a que sea así. Ahora, ¡Te ayudare a cambiarte para que puedas hacer ejercicio a mi lado!... Hermano. –Hades murmuro emocionado. –Shun, pequeño.

XX

Al mismo tiempo en el templo Hikagua, "Ikki y Rei", sentados en la rama de un árbol contemplaban el amanecer uno en brazos del otro, "Pandora" pregunto - ¿En qué piensas Winber? –Este respondió –En lo afortunado que soy al tenerte por fin en mis brazos… Y al ver este amanecer junto a ti, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?... –"Pandora" murmuro emocionada –Wi-Winber –Este continuo -… Aunque aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que nuestro señor este tan cambiado a como lo fue hace apenas unos cuantos meses. Hasta parece como si en cierta forma estuviera encariñado con su encarnación. –Pandora confirmo –Si, es realmente sorprendente. Incluso vez que parecía que no quería separarse de él. Cuando ese chico… Andrómeda y sus amigos se despedían para irse a su casa.

Recordaba cuando los jóvenes caballeros de Atena disponiéndose a irse a su casa para descansar, Shun al despedirse de Hades este parecía muy inquieto, su encarnación le pregunto - ¿Qué ocurre? Hades… Pareces nervioso –Este balbuceo sonrojado –Bue-no, es que… Yo… -Shiriu dijo amablemente –No hay nada de qué preocuparse Hades. Es mejor para ti quedarte en un lugar sagrado como este… Como el dios que eres. Si te hace sentir mejor, unos de nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para cuidarte por cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca... Claro si no hay inconveniente ello chicas. –Lita ofreció –Yo me quedare con ustedes amigos… -Sonrojada continuo - … Además, alguien tiene que quedarse no solo a cuidar a Hades. También a Ikki y Rei… Por qué en el estado en el que se encuentran… Ellos podrían… -Los aludidos se sonrojaron enormemente al saber qué punto quería tocar su amiga.

Recordaba cuando los jóvenes caballeros de Atena disponiéndose a irse a su casa para descansar Shun al despedirse de Hades este parecía muy inquieto, su encarnación le pregunto - ¿Qué ocurre? Hades… Pareces nervioso –Este balbuceo sonrojado –Bue-no, es que… Yo… Shiriu dijo amablemente –No hay nada de qué preocuparse Hades. Es mejor para ti quedarte en un lugar sagrado como este… Como el dios que eres. Si te hace sentir mejor, unos de nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para cuidarte por cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca… Claro si no hay inconveniente en ello chicas. –Lita ofreció –Yo me quedare con ustedes amigos… -Sonrojada continuo - … Además, alguien tiene que quedarse, no solo a cuidar a Hades. También a Ikki y Rei… -Porque en el estado en el que se encuentran… Ellos podrían… -Los aludidos se sonrojaron enormemente al saber qué punto quería tocar su amiga.

Hades exclamo un poco molesto - ¡Dejen de pensar en mi como un dios!... ¡Si voy a pasar estos días como humano quiero que me vean como tal! Además, ¡No quiero permanecer en este lugar si no va a estar mi hermano! Quiero saber, ¿Qué? O ¿Cómo vive Shun?... ¿Qué es lo que lo ha llevado a ser tan dulce y amable con los demás? Llámenme caprichoso, pero si he de estar como humano que sea a su lado… ¡Por favor! –Shun abrazándolo amablemente dijo –Bien Hades, vendrás conmigo… -Le dijo a Shiriu y Lita - … Por favor amigos, cuiden bien a mi hermano y a Rei… Vendré lo más pronto posible después de la escuela… -Recordando esto dijo un poco nervioso -… Caracoles, nada más de recordar que finalmente asistiremos a la escuela como cualquier muchacho de nuestra edad. Siento un poco de escalofrío. –Seiya segundo –Shun tiene razón, yo también siento lo mismo. El consuelo que me queda es que ahí estarán nuestras amigas. –Serena abrazándolo animosamente dijo - ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de que se sientan a gusto en su primer día de clases!... ¡Incluso si llegasen a tener bajas notas nosotras los ayudaremos! –Lita dijo un poco apenada – Oye Serena, ¿Crees que este bien pronosticarles eso a los muchachos?... Además, recuerda que nosotras tampoco somos alumnas muy destacadas que digamos. –Shiriu al escucharla dijo sonriendo amablemente –No se preocupen por ello chicas. Nosotros podríamos ayudarles en eso. Ya que en nuestros ratos libres, no poníamos a estudiar cómo no tienen idea para no retrasarnos mucho en los estudios mientras podíamos llevar una vida normal. –Hyoga con una sonrisa pícara dijo –Aunque no les garantizo mucho eso de Seiya. Siempre ha sido un haragán en ese aspecto. –Seiya mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos dijo - ¡Oye! ¡No me defiendas tanto compadre! –Y todos se soltaron riendo de buena gana –Ja, ja, ja.

Al volver a la realidad Pandora sonrió al recordar esto murmuro –Je, je, ese Pegaso si que es muy divertido –Winber dijo un poco molesto – Bah, ¿Y qué esperabas de un mocoso inmaduro como él? –Pandora pregunto -¿Celoso de él? –Su compañero aparentemente ofendido dijo cruzando los brazos -¡¿Y por qué habría de estarlo de ese atolondrado?!... Es igualmente de torpe que esa chiquilla tan simpática y alegre llamada: Serena –Pandora igualmente celosa reprocho –Ahora vas a decir que te atrae esa tontuela, ¡¿Verdad?! –Winber sonriendo divertido por sus celos mutuos estrechándola entre sus brazos besándole la cabeza con ternura dijo –Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti; y para nadie más… ¡Recuérdalo siempre! ¡Siempre! –Pandora murmuro emocionada –Wi-Winber –Quien lo beso tímidamente.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

XXI

En su casa Serena sorprendentemente ya se había levantado y se esmeraba preparando un "delicioso" pastel removiendo la mezcla pensaba - ¡Aprisa! ¡Aprisa!... Debe quedarme sabroso para los muchachos… -Sonriendo divertida pensaba en alguien con especial cariño -…Así le mostrare a Hades una de las cosas maravillosas de ser humano, je, je, je… Además, sorprenderé a Seiya, ji, ji, ji… -Lo imaginaba halagándola -¡Vaya Serena!... No lo eres linda, sino también una excelente repostera… Me permites premiarte con un beso.

Al imaginar que Seiya la besaba sonrojándose enormemente se dijo apenada - … ¡Ay Serena!... ¡Eres una coqueta! ¡Recuerda que tú tienes a Darien!... –Al recordar a su ser amado su rostro se llenó de tristeza -…Aunque ya ha pasado un mes sin saber nada de él… Da-Darien… Te extraño mucho.

La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos –Serena hija, ¿Qué estás haciendo levantada tan temprano?... –Al ver su cocina murmuro alarmada -… M-mi cocina. –Serena dijo un poco apenada –Discúlpame mama. En cuanto termine este pastel limpiare todo… Te lo prometo. –Su madre al verla tan esmerada en ello pregunto pícaramente - ¿Acaso es un pastel para alguien en especial? –Serena sonrojada respondió –Ah este… Algo así mama… Es para un amigo muy especial, al cual me gustaría consentir un poco –Su madre murmuro con ternura – Ay, Serena.

Samy entrando en escena dijo un poco preocupado –Pues, yo en tu lugar compadecería a tu amigo. No es por nada hermanita; pero, eres una cabeza de chorlito para la cocina… Y para todo lo que haces. –Serena exclamo molesta. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!... –Con cara de puchero le dijo a su mama -… ¿O-oíste mama?... Me dijo que soy una tonta… ¡Buaaa!

La señora Tsukino le dijo a su hijo –Samy, no molestes a tu hermana. Quizás no sea muy buena cocinera; pero, el cariño en lo que hace es lo que importa. –Samy murmuro sorprendido – Ma-mama –Está le pregunto a su hija –Dime Serena, ¿Conozco a ese chico? O ¿Es para Darien que ya regreso y no me lo habías dicho? –Serena respondió –No mama, Darien aún no regresa. Es para unos amigos que recién conocimos; pero hay uno de entre ellos que ha vivido momentos muy difíciles por eso me gustaría consentirlo un poco junto con los demás. Y como no va a estar mucho tiempo con nosotros, me gustaría hacerle la estancia más placentera. –Samy pregunto - ¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo? ¿Y de dónde es? –Ante estas preguntas Serena sudaba la gota gorda al no saber qué responder con respecto a su "amigo" –Ah, este… Este se llama. Hades…. Y-y viene de… ¡Grecia!... ¡Sí! ¡Si eso es!, ja, ja, ja. –Su familia al verla tan nerviosa ante esta respuesta solo la miraron llenos de sorpresa.

XXII

En el jet privado del santuario llevando en su interior a los caballeros dorados hacía Japón, alguien lucia muy inquieto pese a su carácter frío y calculador, Camus notándolo dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – Cálmate Saga, pronto llegaremos. –Este respondió un poco molesto - ¡Si lo sé!... Pero ahora, me inquieta más el loco de Kannon… Aunque es fuerte… Temo que su cuerpo no haya resistido mucho al venir nadando desde Grecia –Milo intervino –Pues, yo creo firmemente en que Kannon será capaz de llegar con los muchachos… Su voluntad es tan grande como su pasión que desprende por lo que hace. Odio admitirlo; pero, gano mi admiración y respeto. Aunque ya no es un caballero dorado como nosotros desde que regresaste a reclamar tu armadura –Saga con melancolía en su mirada dijo – Quizás ahora la merezca más que yo. Pero ese idiota se negó a tomar mi lugar como el caballero Géminis. – Milo reacomodándose en su asiento dijo con una triste sonrisa - ¿No es obvió?... Kannon a pesar del demonio del mal que era… Tiene un orgullo como guerrero como cualquiera de nosotros. Y sabiendo que no tiene siquiera la mitad del entrenamiento que nosotros tuvimos… Quizás se sienta indigno de portarla… Eso sin agregar que al tomar su lugar como uno de nosotros le quietaría la libertad que siempre ha tenido… Lo cual le envidió un poco. –Camus dijo sorprendido - ¿Envidias a Kannon?... ¡Ja! ¡Vaya! ¡¿Quién lo creyera de ti Milo?! –El caballero dorado del escorpión dijo sonrojado – Bueeno, es qué, él siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido sin estar sujeto a ninguna norma estricta como nosotros… Eso sin agregar que su habilidad para luchar… ¡Es nata! –Camus sonriendo pillamente dijo -¿Eso quiere decir que ese Kannon te dio una buena arrastrada en su lucha? ¡¿Verdad?! –Milo respondió un poco apenado - ¡No! ¡Te equivocas!... ¡Él ni siquiera metió las manos!... –Con tristeza en su mirada dijo al recordar esa lucha - … Ese idiota… A pesar del gran poder que tiene… Jamás se atrevió a levantar sus puños contra mí. Al contrario, aceptaba resignado el castigo que le estaba imponiendo. Al verlo como un invasor… Como el ser más canalla sobre el universo. Pero al verlo tan sumiso… Resignado a recibir todas mis agujas escarlata con tal de permanecer con Atena. Ya no pude sentir más odio por él… Y termine aceptándolo como nuestro igual. Si sobrevivió a mis agujas escarlata… A la batalla contra Hades… Sé que él podrá sobrevivir al mar. Creo firmemente que así será. Que nos encontraremos con él en Japón. –Saga al ver la fe tan grande que le tenía Milo a su hermano dijo tratando de animarlo al verlo casi apunto del llorar por la preocupación que sentía por el "renegado" –Yo también creó que así será Milo. Mi hermano posee una voluntad de acero; y que nada ni nadie será capaz de detenerlo con tal de que nadie dañe a los muchachos…

Mirando hacía la lejanía pensaba preocupado a pesar de todo. -…Kannon, hermano. Sé que has madurado… Pero, aun así no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti… Ojala y que tus sentimientos por nuestros jóvenes hermanos no te lleven a hacer una tontería… Kannon, por favor… Cuídate.

XXIII

En ese momento el hermano menor de Saga, por fin había llegado a Japón con ayuda de Titis quien ya había partido a su mundo por orden del señor de los mares, Kannon tratando de recuperarse después del esfuerzo que realizara al nadar hasta allá pensaba –Fi-finalmente, estoy aquí… ¡Vaya!... Ja-jamás me había agotado tanto… -Al ver a unos transeúntes mirándolo con extrañeza se sintió incómodo e incorporándose un poco miraba todo a su alrededor al ver su ropa pensó sonrojado -…Qui-Quizas sea por mí… Atuendo… -Se puso de pie tambaleándose trataba de poner toda su fortaleza en su persona y al ver a lo lejos a unos tipos con finta de pandilleros sonrió maliciosamente acercándose a ellos.

Estos al verlo lo miraron de arriba abajo, uno de ellos le pregunto. –Oiga amigo, ¿Qué es lo que busca?... ¿Dinero?... Vino con los hombres equivocados. –Kannon dijo fríamente –No necesito dinero. Si no la ropa de uno de ustedes y su motocicleta. –Los vándalos al escucharlo se carcajearon burlándose. –Ja, ja, ja.

Kannon insistió. –Dénmelos por las buenas o los tomare por la fuerza… ¡Elijan! –Uno de ellos dijo burlonamente - ¡Oigan nomas!... Este patético vagabundo creé que podrá enfrentarse a todos nosotros. –Sus compañeros se carcajearon – Ja, ja, ja. –Kannon tratando de no perder la paciencia dijo –Se los advierto, háganlo por las buenas. No me gustaría ponerme violento con ustedes. –Uno de esos hombres dijo. -¡Por favor!... ¿Acaso no te has visto?...Patético vagabundo… -Y le tiro un puñetazo directo al rostro el cual Kannon con su velocidad de caballero de oro se movió tras su agresor quien pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar. - … ¿C-Como hiciste eso? –Kannon sonriendo divertido dijo –Al igual que tu… Solo que moviéndome… ¿Cómo decirlo?... A la velocidad de la luz. –Los maleantes exclamaron -¡¿Quééé?!... ¡¿A la velocidad de la luz?! –El que parecía el líder dijo tratando de dominar el temor que le provocaba aquel desconocido intrépido -¡No se dejen impresionar! ¡Ningún humano es capaz de moverse a tal velocidad! ¡No sean miedosos!... ¡Atáquenlo! –Y todos se lanzaron a atacarlo con macanas, palos y boxers, ante lo cual Kannon sin poderlo evitar sonrió como si sintiera un poco de lastima murmuro – Ay, por favor…-Antes de que pudiesen sentirlo los puso fuera de combate y alborotando su larga cabellera dijo -… Se los advertí, quise hacer todo por las buenas; pero quisieron ponerse rudos… Deberían saber que no pueden enfrentarse a la encarnación del mal, ja, ja, ja. –El líder de los maleantes murmuro lleno de terror - ¿L-la encarnación del mal? –Kannon queriendo darse importancia dijo poniendo un gesto feroz en su persona - ¡Si, eso dije! ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Algún problema?! O ¡¿Quieren probar un poco de mi temible poder?! –El pobre bravucón al oírlo se cubrió la cabeza lleno de pánico dijo –N-no, no me hagas daño… Te daré lo que me pediste. Pero, si en verdad eres la encarnación del mal… Por favor… No me hagas daño… ¡Piedad! –Kannon dijo con frialdad –Me enferman los cobardes como tú… ¡Bien! ¡Dame tu ropa y las llaves de tú motocicleta!... Y los dejare vivir. Y también quiero que empleen su tiempo en algo productivo en vez de estar acosando a gente indefensa. O la próxima vez que me los encuentre los llevare al infierno conmigo. –Aquel malviviente habiéndose despojado de sus ropas ofreciéndoselas a Kannon dijo con gran respeto – Co-como usted diga señor. Ya nos portaremos bien… Espero que mi ropa sea de su agrado –Sin más Kannon se despojó de su ropa ante la admiración de aquel maleante que pensaba lleno de admiración –En verdad parece un dios. Pero, ¿Realmente será la encarnación del mal? –Kannon terminando de vestirse dijo -¡Listo!... Ahora dime, ¿Hacia dónde queda la mansión Kido?... Necesito llegar haya lo más pronto posible – El maleante tiritando de frío dijo -N-no lo sé señor –Uno de ellos levantando la mano dijo –Yo sé… Yo sé… Debe irse por aquí derecho hasta encontrar la gran avenida… Viré a la izquierda y váyase hasta el fondo, busque la casa más grande… No hay pierde. –Kannon subiéndose a la moto del líder de los maleantes dijo –Muy bien, gracias… Por todo… Y recuerden, si me entero que se están portando mal de nuevo… Les daré otra paliza; y ahora sí no la contaran. –El líder de aquellos hombres dijo con reverencia –S-se lo prometemos señor, ya seremos chicos buenos. –Kannon encendiendo la moto dispuesto a partir, uno de los malvivientes dijo sonriendo nerviosamente –Por favor use el casco; y conduzca con cuidado –Kannon así lo hizo y sin más se alejó de ellos.

Kannon corriendo en la motocicleta pensaba con cierta compasión hacía aquellos hombres. –Pobres imbéciles creó que tanto poder se les subió a la cabeza; y no los culpo. A mí me paso lo mismo… Pero, eso ya quedo atrás… Ahora soy… ¡Otro!... ¡Y en cierta forma me siento más libre que antes! –Sin más encabrito su transporte.

Paso otro motociclista que le grito molesto -¡Oye! ¡Conduce con más cuidado!... ¡Pareces loco! –Luego lo rebaso.

Kannon tomándolo como un reto sonriendo maliciosamente imprimió más velocidad a la motocicleta para darle alcance pensó. - ¡Ahora veraz! ¡Qué tan loco estoy!

Al darle alcance al otro motociclista este sorprendido enormemente exclamo - ¡¿Quééé?! ¡Imposible! –Kannon sonriendo divertido dijo - ¡¿Qué ocurre amigo?! ¿Sorprendido? –Quien imprimió más velocidad a su moto tratando de alejarse de él, lo cual preocupo un poco a Géminis pensaba - ¿Y dice que yo soy el loco?... Si sigue a esa velocidad, el muy idiota… Podría lastimarse… Tratare de detenerlo. –Y corrió para darle alcance.

Llegando cerca de su rival exclamo -¡No seas idiota!... ¡Disminuye la velocidad o te lastimaras! –Este respondió molesto - ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos!... Y mejor cuida tu propio trasero –Kannon dijo acercando su moto a la de él. - ¡No seas imbécil!... ¡Y hazme caso! –Él respondió - ¡Yo soy todo un as de la moto! ¡Se cuidarme! –Para su mala suerte un camión salió repentinamente en sentido contrario ante lo cual Kannon exclamo - ¡Cuidado! ¡Idiota! –Pero era tal el asombro del otro que se paralizo por completo murmurando –N-no puede ser… -Kannon sin titubear siquiera se le cerro con su propia moto y luego se le lanzo encima para protegerlo con su propio cuerpo y ambos rodaron por los suelos. Y el camión pasó de largo como si nada.

Kannon semincorporado exclamo molesto -¡Idiota! ¡A ver si aprendes a conducir!... –Recordando a la otra persona reacciono alarmado. -… ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!... ¡¿Estás bien?!... –Al verlo inconsciente murmuro preocupado -… Ma-maldición.

Se incorporó para tratar de auxiliarlo se despojó de su casco y al desconocido también se lo retiro cuidadosamente revelando a Haruka Tenou, al verlo repentinamente Kannon se sintió un poco confundido percibiendo algo en su propio ser. - ¿Q-qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera así al ver su rostro?... Es hermoso sí; pero, ¡Es un hombre!... ¡Vaya!... Creó que si me afecto este percance. –Al verlo a punto de reaccionar tomándolo entre sus brazos dijo un poco apenado – Discúlpame. Pero no encontré otra forma de ayudarte, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Este dijo trabajosamente –M-mi pecho… Duele mucho, al igual que mis piernas… Qui-Quizas las tengo fracturadas –Kannon al oír esto sin pensarlo siquiera puso manos a la obra e imita su poder de sanación para ayudarlo, solo que al tenerlo así entre sus brazos se sentía nervioso… Confundido. – Que extraño es este chico. Al sentir su aroma, podría jurar que es una mujer; pero su apariencia y su rudeza… Me dicen otra cosa. Kannon, no es por nada; pero creó que la ausencia de Atena te está afectando mucho… -Luego le pregunto al lesionado -…Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Este débilmente respondió –Haruka Tenou… Dime, ¿Q-qué me estás haciendo?... Si-ento un calor muy bello que proviene de ti; y poco a poco borra todo el dolor que sentía. –Kannon respondió –Nada en especial que te interese… Solo puedes saber que pronto estarás bien… Discúlpame, no quise que te lastimaras.

Calculando que su lesionado estaba bien dijo – Listo. Por lo menos no fue nada de cuidado… -Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Haruka en plena cara doliéndose del golpe protesto - … ¡Oye! ¡Bonita forma de agradecer! –Haruka incorporándose dijo sumamente "molesto" - ¡¿Agradecerte?!... ¡Un poco más y me matas! –Kannon poniéndose de pie dijo igualmente molesto - ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Tú insististe en hacerte el interesante con tu moto!... –Al ver la moto de su rival intacta y la suya hecha añicos murmuro sarcástico - … ¡Vaya!... Qué suerte tienen algunos –Haruka sonriendo burlonamente dijo – Creó que tú moto ya no servirá de mucho… ¡Ja!, pobre diablo –Kannon viendo que Haruka quería provocarlo dijo despreocupadamente. -¡Bah!... Después de todo… No me servía de mucho… Yo puedo ir más rápido que esa chatarra –Haruka exclamo "sorprendido" ante la seguridad que mostraba aquel fuereño - ¡¿Quééé?!... –Tratando de recuperar su temple dijo - … ¡Ja!... Quizás el golpe te afecto el cerebro… Tú ir más rápido que una moto, ¡Estás loco! –Kannon dijo con cierta mirada seductora y retadora –Pruébame y lo veraz. –Haruka ante está mirada se sintió débil… Cohibido y sin más tomo rápidamente su motocicleta para luego alejarse velozmente de ahí, ante lo cual Kannon sonrió levemente.

Volvió a encaminarse por el lugar indicado por aquellos maleantes riéndose de sí mismo. - ¡Vamos Kannon!... Sí que te pasas de idiota, ¿Por qué te sientes tan impresionado por ese afeminado?... Recuérdalo, ¡Es un hombre!... No te confundas… -Sonrojándose un poco murmuro con melancolía doliéndose aún del golpe. -… Aunque su esencia era de una hermosa mujer… -Tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos dijo suspirando profundamente -… Aah Kannon… Olvídate de esas tonterías, ve al lado de tus hermanos menores… Quizás te necesiten. –Sin más uso su poder la velocidad de la luz para llegar más pronto al lugar deseado.

Haruka viajaba sumamente "molesto" en su moto cuando paso un fuerte viento que lo desconcertó solo atino a murmurar "sorprendido" - ¿Q-qué fue eso?... Has-ta podría jurar que percibí la esencia de ese engreído… ¡Imposible! –Prefirió olvidarse del asunto.

XXIV

Después del percance de Kannon, finalmente llegaba el jet privado del santuario a Japón aterrizando en su hangar especial.

Saga al sentir que tocaban tierra firme dijo con cierto alivio – Por fin llegamos. Kannon, espero que estés bien. –Camus dijo despreocupadamente –Calma Saga. Ya llegamos… Pronto podrás ver a tú hermano. –Saga sonrió apenado.

Mu saliendo de la cabina del piloto dijo –Avisaron por radió que van a enviarnos una limosina de la fundación para llevarnos directo con ellos. –Saga exclamo un poco molesto - ¡¿Quééé?!... ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Si llegamos allá! ¡Hades se alertaría y atacara! –Mu dijo despreocupadamente –No te preocupes tanto Saga, por favor… Percibe la energía de Hades; y veraz lo que quiero decir. –Géminis dijo dudando –Pero… -Aries dijo sonriendo amablemente –Vamos, confía en mí. –Saga concentro su mente en el cosmos de Hades al percibirlo murmuro sin dar crédito a lo que sentía –Ha-Hades… Está… -Mu solo asintió con la cabeza.

XXV

En la mansión Kido, Serena lucía orgullosa de su "obra de arte gastronómica", sus amigas conociendo sus habilidades en ello se sentían hondamente preocupadas, Serena dijo animándolos a probarlo. - ¡Vamos amigos! ¡Pruébenlo!... Debe estar delicioso. Tal vez no se vea muy lindo; pero lo hice con mucho cariño. Especialmente para Hades para darle la bienvenida a nuestro mundo.

Mina pensó preocupada –Pobre Hades, quizás con la horrible que sepa ese pastel querrá irse en un segundo al inframundo.

Shun dijo amablemente a su gemelo –Pruébalo Hades. Si lo hicieron en tu honor, lo menos que podemos hacer es probarlo. –Hades dijo. –De acuerdo –Ambos a un mismo tiempo lo probaron ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, especialmente de las chicas esperando una reacción desagradable por la terrible forma de cocinar de Serena.

Hades terminando su postre dijo extendiendo su plato. –Dame un poco más Serena, está muy sabroso. –Está dijo entusiasmada - ¡¿Verdad que sí?!... ¡Ahora mismo te daré más! –Pasado el susto, todos comenzaron a probarlo sin temor, Seiya saboreándolo dijo –Mmm… Hades tiene razón Serena, hiciste un pastel delicioso – Serena solo atino a sonreír apenada por este alago.

Justo en ese momento llegó Tatsumi a la mansión después de unas merecidas vacaciones; ya más relajado entro sigilosamente al interior quizás para darles la sorpresa a sus muchachos.

Una de las doncellas al verlo dijo alegremente - ¡Bienvenido señor Tatsumi! –Este le hizo una señal como dándole a entender que no hiciera ruido para sorprender a los jóvenes caballeros comprendiéndolo murmuro. - …Ah.

Tatsumi se metió a hurtadillas para sorprenderlo, como todos habían ido a la cocina a traer más cosas para pasar el rato agasajando a Hades a quien dejaron con Amy y Mina al ver el color de su cabello pensó entre sorprendido y molesto - ¡¿Quééé?!... ¿Shun se tiño el cabello?... ¡Y de negro!... ¡Debe estar loco después de lo que paso con Hades!... Pero, ¡Me va a oír!

Al ver a las chicas se contuvo saludando cortésmente – Buenos días señoritas… Soy Tatsumi, mayordomo y protector de los jóvenes que viven aquí. ¿Son amigas de ellos? –Mina y Amy se pusieron de pie para saludar, Amy dijo –A si es señor. Somos Amy Mizuno y Minako Aino, disculpe si estamos ocasionando alguna molestia. –Tatsumi rascándose la cabeza apenado dijo –No, no se preocupe señorita, nos hora que unas señoritas tan lindas nos visiten… -Por dentro pensaba un poco molesto. -… ¡Esos haraganes!... ¿A sí que ya empiezan a pensar en chicas?... Sí que la vida sencilla les deja mucho tiempo libre. Bueno, después de todo… Son unos simples muchachos, ¡¿Quién tuviera su edad?!... –Al ver a "Shun" pregunto extrañado. -… ¿Y tú Shun? ¿Por qué estás tan cayado que no me saludas?... ¿Crees que te regañare por tu nuevo look? –Hades dijo sin comprender - ¿Disculpe?... Esta es la primera vez que lo veo… No soy Shun él está en la cocina con los demás… Yo soy Hades. –El fiel mayordomo de los Kido al oír este nombre murmuro despreocupado – Hades… -Al recordar algo exclamo alarmado -…¡Hadeeees!... ¡Auxiliioooo! ¡Muchachos! –Las chicas solo atinaron a mirarlo sorprendidas ya que se había ocultado tras de ellas.

Los jóvenes caballeros al escucharlo corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

Al llegar no pudieron menos que reír al ver la escena, Seiya cruzando los brazos dijo divertido –Pero miren, quién está de vuelta. –Hyoga segundo –Y nada tonto. Se esconde detrás de unas lindas señoritas. –Shiriu dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo –Vamos Tatsumi, no temas. Aunque es Hades, no nos hará daño. De hecho, ahora está con nosotros como un simple mortal… No temas.

Hades al notar las molestias que causaba su presencia por su pasado dijo con tristeza dispuesto a partir. –Se-Sera mejor que regrese al templo Hi-Hikawa… Creó que les estoy ocasionando problemas. –Shun dijo deteniéndolo -No Hades, ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas hermano! –Tatsumi pregunto extrañado -¿Her-Hermano? ¿Le dijiste? ¿Hermano? –Shun abrazando a su gemelo dijo –A sí es Tatsumi, Hades ahora es todo lo contrario de lo que conocíamos; y ahora lo apreció como si en verdad fuera mi propio hermano… Por favor, no le temas. –Hades tocando la mano de Shun dijo con tristeza en su mirada –No Shun, tiene razón en temerme. Como comprendo que mi tonto sueño de pasar como humano por un tiempo con ustedes; es nada más eso… Un hermoso, pero cruel sueño. Los veré en el templo donde está Winber y Pandora… Perdón… Ikki y Rei –Tatsumi ante la tristeza de Hades dijo apenado por su propio proceder –No señor, usted se queda aquí… Si Shun cree en usted, por algo a de ser… Y más si le ha tomado tanto cariño. Sea bienvenido señor Hades. –Quien sumamente emocionado susurro. –Gracias.

Tatsumi ya puesto al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos permanecía sumamente pensativo inquietando a Shun pregunto un poco preocupado -¿Qué pasa Tatsumi? ¿Aún desconfías de Hades? –Este dijo seriamente –No es eso Shun, es solo que ustedes mañana irán a la escuela; y si Hades desea estar por un lapso de tiempo como humano… Lo más conveniente es que también entrará con ustedes en calidad de estudiante. ¡Claro! Si están de acuerdo en ello. Podría usar las influencias de la fundación para ello –Shun pregunto entusiasmado a Hades - ¡¿Qué opinas?! ¡¿Aceptas?! -Hades murmuro sorprendido - ¿Yo? ¿Asistir a la escuela? –Seiya dijo pillamente -¿Qué ocurre Hades?... Vas a decir que te da miedo –Este exclamo molesto - ¡Yo no le temo a nada!... –Un poco sonrojado continuo - …Es solo que no me imaginaba que… Que también me darían esa oportunidad… Gracias –Tatsumi solo sonrió amablemente, para su sorpresa Hades lo abrazo hondamente emocionado lo cual lo asustaba un poco; pero al percibir la bondad que ahora despedía y el parecido con su amigo Shun le correspondió tímidamente pensaba nervioso –A-Aún no puedo creer que este muchacho que ahora me abraza sea el mismo monstruo del mal que trato de gobernar nuestro mundo. Qui-Quisiera decirles a los muchachos el miedo que siento al tenerlo entre nosotros; pero al parecer ahora lo estiman mucho sobre todo Shun. Ojala que el miedo que siento solo sea una tontería y no vaya a ocurrir algo que arruine la tranquilidad en la que ahora vivimos.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

XXVI

Momentos después de eso Amy y Hyoga se habían adelantado a sus clases de natación; ya que por sus habilidades en esta disciplina y por un próximo torneo que se avecinaba les permitían usar en privado la alberca de práctica de la escuela, mientras charlaban sobre sus vidas como eran como guerreros, Amy haciendo unas flexiones decía. –Sus vidas como caballeros les fue muy difícil. Pero dime, ¿Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con que llevaran esas vidas tan duras? –Hyoga con una triste sonrisa dijo –Quizás no lo estuvieron desde el más allá. Nosotros… Fuimos huérfanos desde muy pequeños. –Amy murmuro apenada – Oh, discúlpame… N-no quise… -Hyoga acariciándole con timidez el rostro dijo con ternura –No tienes por qué disculparte por ello Amy… A decir verdad, nuestra orfandad no nos ha afectado mucho que digamos. Quizás algunas veces añoro a mi madre; pero al tener a mis amigos a mi lado… Alivia mi soledad. –Amy dijo con una triste sonrisa. –A mí me pasa lo mismo con mis amigas. Con ellas nunca me siento sola. Aunque tengo a mis padres nunca pueden estar conmigo debido a sus trabajos. –Hyoga tratado de levantarle el ánimo dijo – Pero, tienes la ventaja que aún los tienes; y que a su modo velan por ti. Y que han de estar muy orgullosos de tener una hija tan linda e inteligente como tú. –Amy al oírlo decir esto solo sonrió sonrojada.

Amy estaba dispuesta a introducirse a la piscina pero piso algo del agua de las orillas y resbalo Hyoga se apresuró a detenerla y teniéndola entre sus brazos pregunto preocupado - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te lastimaste?! –Amy respondió un poco nerviosa todavía –So-solamente fue el susto… Gra-gracias por detenerme…Eres muy amable… -Al ver tan cerca aquellos hermosos pero tristes ojos azules pensaba sintiendo palpitar con fuerza su corazón. - … Que hermosos son sus ojos; pero hay mucha tristeza en ellos. N-nunca había sentido esto por ningún otro chico. Creó… Que ni siquiera por Richard lo había sentido. –Antes de que se diera cuenta sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Hyoga y sus labios se acercaban tímidamente, Hyoga a su vez hacía lo mismo antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban sumidos en un tierno pero profundo beso.

Estaban en eso, pero al recordar a dos personas en especial sintieron estremecer, Hyoga recargando su cabeza en la de Amy dijo apenado –Discúlpame, no quise… -Está igualmente apenada recargándosele en el pecho dijo –N-no tu discúlpame, no debí permitirme qué… Que mis impulsos me traicionaran… Pero la verdad… Que…Que aunque nos besamos… N-no me arrepiento de ello… Debes pensar que soy una persona horrible al traicionar la confianza de mi amiga. –Hyoga bajándola con delicadeza dijo igualmente apenada –Entonces, ya somos dos… Tampoco me siento arrepentido. Q-que quisiera guardarlo entre mis más bellos recuerdos… Po-por recibir mi primer beso de ti. –Amy sin poderse contener abrazándosele ansiosamente dijo –Q-quizá debamos conservarlo así Hyoga. Como un hermoso recuerdo. Porque tú también eres el primer chico en mi vida que me ha besado. Y para no lastimar a nuestros amigos deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto… Aunque… -Hyoga con el mismo pesar en su corazón dijo abrazándola con cierta angustia. –Si lo sé. Aunque nuestros corazones estén llorando… No debemos permitirnos este infame sentimiento… Pero, quiero que sepas que aunque llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos yo te… -Amy dijo mirándolo suplicante –Por favor, no lo digas o nos será más difícil… Mantener esto en secreto –Hyoga igualmente dijo –D-de acuerdo… ¿Podría besarte una vez más?... Quiero sentirte otra vez… Sentir nuevamente a la primera chica que… Que me ha abierto… Al amor, por favor. –Sin más volvieron a besarse como en señal de un angustioso… Adiós.

XXVII

Sin que dieran cuenta eran observados con interés desde lo alto de un traga luz del gimnasio por Kannon que pensaba con una tierna sonrisa - ¡Vaya!... ¡Y yo preocupado por estos mocosos! ¡Hyoga sí que no pierde el tiempo!... Al parecer ya encontró novia. Pero hay algo, los sentí tristes… Como si su amor lo tuvieran que olvidar por alguna razón. ¿En que estarán metidos?... Sus primeros mese como simple muchacho y ya sufre a causa del amor.

Una voz femenina lo hizo apartarse de ahí diciendo un poco molesta –Disculpe, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –Kannon al verla, se sorprendió por la belleza de esa muchacha pensó admirado. –Q-que chica tan hermosa… -Recordando su misión reacciono dijo apenado. –…E-en nada en especial señorita; es solo que… Que me encanta la natación; y no pude evitar detenerme para tratar de ver la práctica de esos chicos. Parecen buenos nadadores. –Al verlos la joven no pudo menos que sonreír al reconocer a su amiga sonriendo le dijo al "espía" –A ella si la conozco… Es Amy Mizuno, uno de los orgullos de esta escuela por sus habilidades de natación y a nivel intelectual. Y ese chico tan guapo y atlético creó que es su primer día en la escuela; es realmente admirable su forma de nadar. –Kannon con una mirada seductora pregunto -¿Y cuál es tu nombre?... Hermosa señorita –Esta respondió al notar la belleza varonil del desconocido –Michiru Kaiou, ¿Y el suyo apuesto caballero? –Este tomándola por una mano y besándosela cortésmente dijo –Soy Kannon… Kannon de Géminis… Es un placer Michiru. –Está sonrojada dijo –Es curioso tu apellido… Hasta parece como si viniera de las mismas estrellas.

Una voz "varonil" resonó sumamente molesta a sus espaldas -¡Michiru! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –Quien al verlo corrió a su lado exclamando – Ah, ¡Haruka! –"Este" teniéndola a su lado pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kannon –Dime Michiru, ¿Este imbécil te molestaba? –Este respondió –No te preocupes, aunque tenga apariencia de vándalo; es un perfecto caballero. –Kannon pensó un poco molesto –No me defiendas comadre.

XXVIII

Mientras surgía un leve altercado afuera, Amy y Hyoga nadaban sumamente concentrados para despejar su mente del hermoso sentimiento que surgía entre ellos; pero tenían miedo y remordimiento de dejarse llevar por él.

Hyoga nadando en las profundidades como recordando viejos tiempos pensaba mirándola –No es por nada. Pero, realmente es muy hermosa… Mina es linda sí, pero… Lo que siento por Amy, es demasiado fuerte. –Como si por sus emociones encontradas repercutieran en su cosmos este salió a flote sin desearlo pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percataba.

Amy mientras nadaba pensó preocupada al sentir como iba bajando poco a poco la temperatura –Que raro, la temperatura del agua está bajando mucho. Lo que es peor, si-siento como si se me estuviera entumiendo el cuerpo por ello. Debo darme prisa en salir. –Se apresuró a alcanzar a orilla solo que debido al gran poder de Hyoga está se iba congelando rápidamente.

Kannon percibiéndolo pensó preocupado - ¡Maldición!... Creó que el cosmos de Hyoga está fuera de control… -Volteó a ver de reojo a su compañero donde se encontraba y al ver que comenzaba a tener problemas por el intenso frio y Hyoga no se daba cuenta le dijo a su "rival" -… ¡Me disculpas! ¡Pero tengo algo que hacer! –Sin más con su propio energía hizo volar el traga luz en pedazos para entrar al gimnasio lo más pronto posible ante el asombro de Haruka y Michiru.

Haruka exclamo preocupado - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso este tipo está loco?!... ¡Puede salir lastimado! ¡Vamos Michiru! –Está pregunto sorprendida al ver la cara de preocupación de su "compañero" –Vaya Haruka, por la expresión de tu rostro podría jurar que te preocupa ese atractivo patán como tú lo calificas. Dime, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes para que lo odies tanto? –Haruka dijo molesta - ¡No es momento de hablar sobre ese idiota! ¡Amy necesita ayuda! –Sin más corrió a ver a su amiga.

Michiru rezagada pensó sonriendo divertida – No es por nada, pero me temo que Haruka está muy impresionada de Kannon. Solo que es demasiado testaruda para reconocerlo. ¡En fin!... Como dicen…Del odio al amor, no hay más que un paso. –Y se fue a su encuentro.

Kannon al legar al lugar deseado pensó sumamente preocupado al ver un poco amoratada a Amy - ¡Maldición! ¡Pobre muchacha! –Sin más se arrojó al agua.

Hyoga al percibirlo abrió sus ojos ya que estaba tan relajado nadando que permanecía con los ojos cerrados al darse cuenta de la situación nado rápidamente hacía su amiga pensando alarmado - ¡No! ¡Amy!... –Estaba por alcanzarla cuando vio a alguien conocido tomándola entre sus brazos para rescatarla, pensó sorprendido. -… I-imposible, si es… ¡Kannon!

Salieron a la superficie y Kannon llevando en brazos a Amy tiritando de frio trataba de calentarse un poco con su propio cosmos, Hyoga al verlos así pregunto apenado. – Ka-Kannon, ¡¿Estás bien?!... D-Discúlpame, no me di cuenta de la situación… ¡¿Y Amy?!... ¡Por favor! Dime que está viva todavía. –Este respondió un poco molesto – I-idiota, ¿C-como es posible que… Que fueras tan descuidado con tu cosmos?... Pe-pero ahora lo que importa es ca-calentar a tu amiga… Su ritmo cardiaco está bajando considerablemente po-por el frio –Hyoga murmuro conmocionado –A-Amy, ¿Co-como pude hacerte esto?... –Pidió ansiosamente a su amigo -… ¡Kannon! ¡Por favor!... ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Ayúdame con tu cosmos a reanimarla!, m-mi cosmos no es lo suficientemente maduro como para incrementar su calor corporal; y quizás tú… Con tu ardiente cosmos… -Antes de que terminara su frase Kannon dijo con un ademán - ¡Entiendo! ¡Pero tranquilízate!... Ve por algunas frazadas o toallas para abrigarla. ¡No pierdas tiempo! –Hyoga acatando la orden corrió a buscar lo necesario.

Kannon con Amy en brazos trataba de abrazarla con su ardiente cosmos pensó mientras un pesado sueño comenzaba a invadirlo –Ma-maldición, cre-creo que a mí también me está afectando el frio de Hyoga. N-no debo rendirme, debo permanecer con ella o morirá.

Al sentir que alguien lo abrigaba con una gruesa manta al voltear descubrió a Haruka, al "verlo" murmuro – Gra-gracias.

Haruka arrodillándose a su lado pregunto abrazándolo - ¿Cómo está ella? –Kannon respondió –Débil. Pero créeme, la hare volver. –Su "rival" mirándolo con preocupación pregunto - ¿Acaso estas usando esa energía que utilizaste para ayudarme con lo de nuestro accidente?... Debes sentirte muy débil usándola tanto… Sin agregar que tú mismo estabas por congelarte… -Al verle un poco de sangre escurriendo de su brazo pregunto "preocupado" - ¡Dios mío! ¡Estas herido! –Kannon dijo despreocupadamente - ¡Quizás me herí al entrar por arriba!... Ja, ja. Quizás los superiores de la escuela se molestarán un poco por destrozar su techo. –Haruka sacando su pañuelo dijo –Permíteme ver tu herida. –Kannon tomando cuidadosamente a Amy con un brazo se despojó de "su" chamarra de cuero dejando al descubierto su brazo lastimado; ya que por utilizar sus brazos para proteger su rostro había alcanzado a lastimar su brazo con una cortada, Haruka limpiándosela con un poco de agua para luego vendársela con su pañuelo comentaba –Jamás había visto tipo tan más loco. Pareces un tipo arrogante y egoísta; pero a medida que te voy conociendo. Creó que eres un pobre loco, ¡Que ideas las tuyas de destrozar un traga luz con tu propio cuerpo! ¡Mírate! ¡Estas lastimado! –Kannon respondió con una triste mirada. –En un tiempo fui lo que tú dices; pero ahora no me importa lastimar mi cuerpo con tal de proteger a seres inocentes como está chica. –Haruka al escucharlo pensó mirándolo con admiración. –Realmente, es un hombre muy valiente. Me equivoque al juzgarlo… -Estaba por decirle algo pero Hyoga llego con varias frazadas y el servició médico de la escuela que rápidamente se acercaron a prestarle atención médica a Amy al tiempo que la abrigaban para calentarla.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando está abrió los ojos, Kannon ante esto murmuro sonriendo tiernamente – Q-que bueno, que… E-estás bien. –Sin más se desplomo ante el horror de los presentes que exclamaron. -¡Kannon!

Haruka sin pensarlo siquiera lo tomo entre sus brazos llamándolo - ¡Kannon! ¡Kannon! ¡Idiota! ¡Reacciona por favor! –Este seminconsciente sintiéndose en los brazos de su "rival" pensaba. -¿O-otra vez esa sensación?... ¿Por qué este presumido despide está esencia tan agradable?... Cuan si fuera una hermosa y frágil mujer… Creó que no solo se me congelo el cuerpo… Ta-tambien el cerebro… Realmente me siento a gusto entre sus brazos. –Y poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. Haruka angustiada por esto lo sacudía obligándolo a mantenerse despierto le decía. –No, ¡No te duermas idiota!... ¡O no volverás a despertar! ¡Vamos! ¡Mantente despierto o morirás! –Kannon dijo débilmente - ¿Y-y qué más te da si estoy vivo o no?... No creó… Ser santo de tu devoción. –Haruka cobijándolo con una de las frazadas que llevaron para asistirlos dijo tratando de sonreír acariciándole tímidamente el rostro. –Quizás no. Pero quiero que me des la revancha en moto…Nunca había conocido un motociclista tan impetuoso como tú; y quisiera medirme con un as como tú. –Kannon tratando de sonreír dijo –M-me halagan… T-tus palabras… De hecho… E-era la primera vez que me subía… A-a un aparato de esos… Je, je… No es por nada… Es, realmente emocionante…Ay. Haruka pregunto con preocupación - ¡Kannon! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Qué te duele?! –Este dijo débilmente – Cre-creó que… Después de todo… N-no lo lograre… M-mi energía estaba muy débil y con la que use… Para tu amiga… Me debilito aún más. Je, je, Hyo-yoga, tu aire frio… Sigue siendo terrible. –Este dijo terriblemente acongojado tomándolo por una mano –D-discúlpame Kannon; pero es que realmente. No sé, ¿Cómo pudo salirse de control mi cosmos?... Si no fuera por mi estupidez t-tú no estarías así… Oh, ¡Kannon!... No tengo excusa –Este tratando de tocarle la mano dijo – N-no te pongas así… Eso no le va a uno de nuestros orgullos… D-de nuestros hermanos menores, q-quienes poco a poco se a-abren al amor. Qui-quizas mantengas estable tú… Tu cosmos en combate o… En las peores circunstancias… Pero, en cuestión del amor te vuelves un idiota… Po-por eso creó que… Que… Aay. –Sus amigos exclamaron asustados -¡Kannon!

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego Michiru acompañada por sus otras amigas y amigos viendo la escena corrieron a ver.

Sus amigos rodeándolo murmuraron angustiados –Kannon. –Este tratando de mantenerse despierto dijo al verlos. –Ah, muchachos. Qué bueno que están todos aquí… -Recordando a alguien en especial y el motivo por el cual estaba ahí dijo tratando de mantenerse firme y estable para advertirlos. - … Mu-muchachos, cuidado… Ha-Hades ha vuelto. –Seiya arrodillándose a su lado dijo tratando de calmarlo. –No te preocupes por ello Kannon. Ahora nos interesas más tú. –Haruka sin comprenderse así "mismo" abrazándolo con mayor fuerza dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo –Por favor imbécil, trata de calmarte… Ahora importa más el que salgas de ésta… N-no me gustaría perderte… Ahora que empiezo a conocerte –Kannon tratando de sonreír murmuro –L-lo mismo digo Ha-Haruka… Qui-quizas… Mi agonía me está vol-volviendo loco… Pero en ti, percibo a una linda mujer… Y si así fuera… Quizás me enamoraría de ti. – "Este" solo se sonrojo sin saber qué decir a ello al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, al verlo terriblemente debilitado y a punto de hundirse en la inconciencia para sorpresa aún de la misma Michiru Haruka lloraba en silencio llamándolo "angustiado" –N-no Kannon… Por favor… N-no me hagas esto… ¡No te rindas ahora! ¡Sobrevive! ¡Kannon!... –Mirándolo con enojo a los paramédicos exigió -… ¡Ustedes idiotas! ¡¿Qué esperan para reanimarlo?!... ¡No lo dejen morir! ¡No lo dejen morir!... Oh Kannon. –Sin más le dio un tímido beso en la frente ante el desconcierto de los muchachos y la emoción de las chicas.

Los paramédicos estaban por aplicarle una ampolleta quizás para tratar de estimular su cuerpo e incrementar su calor corporal, Hades que estaba presente al ver la jeringa dijo deteniendo al médico que estaba por inyectarlo –No espere, yo tratare de ayudarlo. No lo lastime con eso… Por favor. –Este dijo seriamente. -¡No te entrometas por favor!... El tiempo apremia… La vida de este joven pende de un hilo. –Hades al escuchar esto involuntariamente saco a flote algo de su temible poder intimidando al médico y a su personal los cuales retrocedieron.

Shun al verlo dispuesto a usarlo le dijo preocupado -¡Hades! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!... ¡No lo hagas! –Este con una mirada triste respondió atraves de su cosmos –No me detengas Shun, sabes bien que tu hermano dorado… Kannon, está a punto de morir. Yo tengo el poder necesario para ayudarlo aunque se rompa mi sueño de vivir como un ser normal no me detendré. –Shun murmuro emocionado – Ha-Hades, eres noble… Te ayudare.

Los "gemelos" sin más con su poderosa energía comenzaron a llenar el frío cuerpo de Kannon para hacerlo entrar en calor.

Géminis seminconsciente sintiendo aquellos cálidos cosmos en su ser pensaba con cierta paz en su interior –Que cálido cosmos… Ese es el cosmos de Shun, pero; ¿Y el otro?... El otro se parece al de… ¡Hades! ¡No! ¡No es posible!... Su energía era obscura y llena de maldad. El que emana este ser… Es tan bello y cálido como el de Atena; pero con la inocencia y pureza del mismo Shun. No comprendo.

Más o menos restablecido abrió los ojos se incorporó sobresaltado, ante esto Shiriu dijo tratando de calmarlo. –No Kannon, no te muevas todavía; aun te encuentras débil. –Este dijo –Se eso. Pero, ¡No vine hasta aquí por pura cortesía!... ¡En el santuario todos percibimos el regreso de…! –Sintiendo algo en su ser y entorno murmuro conmocionado -…N-no puede ser.

Shun al sentir su confusión tocándole tímidamente una mano dijo amablemente –No te preocupes Kannon. El Hades que ahora nos acompaña no es el mismo que conocíamos en un tiempo. Incluso fue el mismo quien me ayudo a regresarte antes de que fuera tarde. –Géminis dijo con un gesto serio -¿Y dónde está en este momento? –Shun acercándolo a él dijo –Aquí con nosotros. –Kannon al verlo no salía de su asombro ante el gran parecido entre ambos jóvenes, como si Hades se sintiera incómodo por la dura mirada de Géminis dijo incorporándose con un semblante triste. –Géminis, me alegro haber podido ayudarte. Ahora si me disculpas… Shun, esperare afuera. –Shun murmuro como si comprendiera su pesar. –Hades.

Kannon poniéndose de pie dijo autoritario -¡Hades! ¡Espera! –Este así lo hizo sin atreverse a voltear siquiera, los muchachos al ver el semblante duro y amenazante de Géminis se interpusieron entre ellos, Seiya dijo –Kannon, por favor… Ha-Hades ya está de nuestro lado… No quiere tener más problemas. D-de hecho quiere pasar una temporada con nosotros como simple humano –Kannon parecía no escucharlo y paso junto a ellos prácticamente arrollándolos y al estar ante el dios del inframundo lo tomo bruscamente por un hombro para hacerlo voltear y verlo directamente a los ojos inquietando a los jóvenes caballeros para su sorpresa este le ofreció la mano a lo cual Hades pregunto sin comprender - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Géminis? –Este respondió con una amable sonrisa – Quiero agradecerte el que me salvaras la vida. Aunque… aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que seas el mismo Hades al que enfrentamos. Me alegra que todas las diferencias que existían entre nosotros quedaran en el pasado. Se bienvenido a nuestro mundo. –El rey del inframundo lejos de estrecharle la mano lo abrazo ansiosamente diciendo emocionado – Muchas gracias Géminis, les prometo que no los defraudare. –Kannon murmuro de igual manera. – Hades. –Todos los presentes lucían hondamente conmovidos tratando de no romper en llanto.

El personal médico de la escuela miraba insistentemente por todos lados a Kannon y a Amy sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ¿Cómo era posible aquello?... Si hace unos instantes estaban a las puertas de la muerte por congelamiento ante esto Kannon empezaba a molestarse al igual que Amy hasta que explotaron exclamando - ¡Podrían dejarnos en paz! –Estos retrocedieron asustados.

Amy ante su propia reacción se cubrió la boca apenada murmurando –Ups, lo siento, no quise gritarles –Ante lo cual todos comenzaron a reír divertidos –Ja, ja, ja.

En una cafetería cercana a la escuela los muchachos le presentaban a Kannon a sus nuevas amigas y le ponían al tanto de la situación; pero pese a ello este permanecía ausente como si buscara a alguien en especial por los alrededores, Hyoga pregunto. - ¿Qué pasa Kannon?... Parece como si buscaras alguien. –Kannon tratando de conservar la compostura dijo dándole un sorbo a su café. –Figuraciones tuyas Hyoga… -Viéndosele una idea dijo seriamente -… E-es solo que… Estoy preocupado por los demás caballeros dorados. No he podido comunicarme con Saga para advertirle que todo está en orden.

Seiya intuyendo lo que le pasaba a Géminis le dio un pequeño codazo a Serena que al comprender esta discreta señal sonrió pillamente poniéndose de pie exclamo señalando hacía la calle. - ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene Haruka! –Kannon incorporándose ansiosamente pregunto -¡¿Dónde?! –Sin más Seiya y Serena rieron divertidos –Ja, ja, ja

Hyoga desconociendo la verdadera naturaleza de Haruka pregunto un poco preocupado –O-oye Kannon, así como reaccionas al mencionarse al tal Haruka, hasta parece como si él te… -Kannon al oír esto solo atino a sonrojarse sin saber qué responder, Shiriu igualmente preocupado pregunto –Dime Kannon, ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Te sientes atraído por ese joven? –Este respondió hondamente confundido con sus propios sentimientos casi a punto del llanto –Y-yo tampoco lo sé. Shiriu, ¡No lo sé!... Pero, es que… Hay algo en él… Que me… ¡Por favor! ¡Discúlpenme!... Pero, ¡No puedo responderlo! ¡Porque yo tampoco lo sé! ¡No lo sé! –Sin más se echó a correr para huir de ahí.

Los jóvenes caballeros al verlo así sintieron el impulso de ir tras él; pero al ver lo despreocupado de Seiya y sus amigas degustando su bebida, Shun le pregunto molesto. -¡Seiya! ¡¿Acaso no te remuerde la conciencia por la broma tan pesada que le hicieron a Kannon?! –Este pregunto con una sonrisa divertida - ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yooo?!... Si fue Serena quien grito que venía Haruka –Hyoga le recrimino –No te hagas Seiya, vi cuando discretamente le insinuaste a Serena que se prestara a tu broma. –Shiriu dijo con cierta tristeza –No imagino la pena que debe sentir Kannon al… Al sentirse atraído por ese muchacho… Kannon, amigo.

Al ver el hondo pesar de sus amigos por la supuesta "nueva" preferencia de su superior se soltaron riendo de buena gana junto con Seiya. - ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!.

Shun dijo sumamente molesto con ellas - ¡Chicas! ¡No las creía tan crueles!... ¡¿Y tú Seiya?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te burles del pesar de nuestro hermano?!... No me imagino lo que ha de estar sufriendo al sentirse tan confundido por sus sentimientos por ese chico –Seiya rascándose apenado la cabeza dijo sonriendo divertido –Por favor amigos, no se lo tomen tan apecho. A decir verdad encuentro muy divertida la situación. –Shun murmuro sin acabar de comprender el estado desenfadado de su amigo. - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! Seiya.

Amy comprendiendo el hondo pesar de sus amigos por los sentimientos encontrados de Géminis y las querellas que empezaban a despertar entre ellos decidió hablar. – Amigos, por favor no discutan… A decir verdad, Seiya tiene razón… Está situación en cierta forma es divertida. –Hyoga murmuro molesta - ¿Tu también Amy?... Pensé que eras una chica más seria. –Amy sonriendo amablemente respondió –Y lo soy. Es que, lo que vemos divertido es que su amigo cree que se siente atraído por un hombre; pero en realidad Haruka es una hermosa… Pero ruda mujer. –Sus amigos exclamaron sorprendidos - ¡¿Quééé?! –Seiya sonriendo divertido dijo –Se los dije amigos, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Los muchachos ya más tranquilos volvieron a sentarse Shiriu dijo – Oh vaya, así que Haruka es una linda mujer –Hyoga dándole un sorbo a su malteada comento –Para mi gusto, es muy ruda. Tan ruda como Shaina y Marín… -En eso sintió una mirada amenazante por parte de Mina percibiéndolo pregunto preocupado -… ¿Eh?... Mi-Mina, ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces molesta –Esta pregunto seriamente como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada - ¿Quiénes son esas dos? ¿Acaso tus novias que dejaste en el santuario? –Hyoga dijo tratado de calmarla con una sonrisa nerviosa –N-no te equivocas. Ellas son solo amigas y los únicos caballeros femeninos del santuario… Créeme –Ante el nerviosismo de Hyoga y los celos mal disimulados de Mina todos comenzaron a reír de buena gana. –Ja, ja, ja.

Lita comento al recordar a su amiga. –No es por nada pero me sorprendió mucho Haruka cuando le dio ese beso a Kannon. Parece que finalmente encontró al chico de sus sueños –Mina dijo –Si, que envidia –Seiya comento un poco serio – Solo que se me hace un poco difícil ese romance… Si su amiga es tan obstinada como Kannon, ninguno de los dos cederá nunca –Sus amigas dijeron muy serias –Si, eso es un gran problema.

XXIX

Al mismo tiempo Haruka y Michiru caminaban despreocupadamente por la zona de tiendas comerciales.

Haruka pensaba en las palabras de Kannon – "En ti percibo a una linda mujer; y si así fuera… Quizás me enamoraría de ti." –Sin desearlo murmuro como si lo añorara –Oh, Kannon. –Michiru pregunto extrañada - ¿Dijiste algo? –Haruka tratando de reprimir sus propios sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en ella dijo seriamente – No, nada en especial… Es solo que me siento un poco preocupada por Amy. – Michiru pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona - ¿Nada más por Amy? ¿Qué me dices de tu preocupación por el buen mozo de Kannon?... Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, me hubiera quedado hasta verlo totalmente restablecido –Haruka dijo aparentemente ofendida - ¡Ni que estuviera loca!... Es un chico interesante sí; pero par ami no es más que un engreído y presumido… ¡Lo detesto!... –Al pasar frete un aparador de vestidos de gala vio por un momento su imagen como si en verdad tuviera puesto aquel hermoso vestido lo cual calmo un poco su ímpetu agresivo pensó sonrojada - … ¿E-esa es mi imagen?... E-es la primera vez que me veo así… Como una bella y frágil mujer… -Repentinamente reacciono molesta consigo misma - … Pero, ¡¿Qué idiotez estoy haciendo?! ¡Yo no soy así!... No puedo dejar que… -Que un hombre como ese me haga cambiar a como soy ahora. –Michiru dijo divertida –Vamos Haruka, se honesta… Kannon te ha impresionada más de lo que creías… Nunca te había visto así por un chico… Te gusta más de lo que crees. –Por primera vez Haruka le hablo duramente a su querida amiga. - ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías!... ¡Por favor déjame! ¡Quiero estar sola! –Michiru murmuro sorprendida - ¿Ha-Haruka? –Haruka dijo apenada –Por favor discúlpame; pero es que yo… - Michiru impidiéndole seguir hablando al colocarle suavemente sus dedos sobre sus labios con una mirada comprensiva dijo –Si loe, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Te conozco perfectamente, quizás mejor que tú misma… No seas tonta; y deja atrás tu orgullo. ¡Deja que despierte en ti la bella mujer que eres! ¡Cautiva a ese chico que tanto te ha impresionado! ¡No seas tonta! ¡Y deja atrás tu orgullo!... –Antes de que Haruka pudiera decir algo exclamo echándose a correr. -… ¡Nos vemos!

Haruka al verla partir pensó sonriendo con cierta tristeza –Eres tremenda. Michiru… Me alegra que seas mi amiga.

XXX

Michiru corría por las calles como si en cierta forma se sintiera triste por el comportamiento de su inseparable compañera pensaba casi a punto del llanto – No debo ser egoísta… ¡No debo ser egoísta! ¡Haruka merece encontrar a un chico a quien amar!... ¡No debo ser egoísta! ¡Haruka merece encontrar a un chico a quien amar!... ¡No debo interponerme en su camino!... ¡Me duele mucho que esto nos esté alejando un poco!... Pero, ¡No puedo permitirle que abandone su primera ilusión!

Tan sumida estaba en su pesar que no reparo que alguien estaba atravesado en su camino, sucedió lo inevitable, choco con aquella persona que por la fortaleza de está termino rebotando cayendo estrepitosamente. -¡Aay!

Aquella persona se apresuró a auxiliarla cortésmente pregunto - ¿Está bien señorita? ¿No se lastimo? –Michiru se dolía terriblemente de su tobillo – Cre-creó que me lastime el tobillo… Disculpe, debí ver por dónde iba –Aquel desconocido dijo con caballerosidad – Permíteme revisarte, quizás pueda ayudarte – Michiru aprobó con un ademán; ya que por ese percance y por el pequeño conflicto que tuviera con Haruka no podía hablar al tratar de evitar que escaparan sus lágrimas.

El desconocido le reviso cuidadosamente el pie y al ver que estaba ligeramente lastimado dijo usando un poco de su poder para sanárselo – Creó que no es nada serio, ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Aún te duele?... Pareces a punto del llanto –En respuesta Michiru sin poderse contener más se le abrazo ansiosamente llorando desconsoladamente ante el desconcierto de aquel forastero uno de los que lo acompañaban dijo algo divertido - ¡Vaya!... ¡Sí que son muy efusivas las japonesas! ¡Camus! ¡Deja de coquetear y hay que darnos prisa en encontrar a los muchachos! –Este dijo molesto - ¡Cálmate Milo! ¡¿Acaso no vez como está la señorita?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! –Mi lo dijo dispuesto a retirarse - ¡Ja!... ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡A mí me importan los muchachos que estar salvando frágiles damiselas!... ¡Saga! ¿Me acompañas? –Este solo le hizo una señal de que se adelantara diciendo duramente –Adelante, yo me quedare con ellos… Milo no es por nada; pero, estas insoportable –El escorpión sin más se marchó.

Michiru más tranquila dijo apenada separándose delicadamente de Camus –Discúlpame. Pero, la verdad al ver tu amabilidad sentí el deseo de desahogarme contigo. Perdona si te incomode. –Camus limpiándole cuidadosamente sus lágrimas dijo con ternura. –No te preocupes chica hermosa, debió pasarte algo para que te pusiera así, ¿Crees que pueda ayudarte en algo? –Michiru negando con la cabeza dijo tratando de sonreír –No, no lo creo apuesto caballero. Me apena reconocerlo. Pero quizás me estoy comportando como una chiquilla malcriada y egoísta… Reñí con mi mejor amiga… Porque… Porque ella quizás encontró al amor de su vida y como somos muy unidas siento como que la perderé… Debes pensar que soy una persona horrible, ¿Verdad? –Camus respondió –Si quieres tanto a tu amiga y es la primera vez que se interpone un muchacho entre ustedes; es natural tu reacción. A propósito, mi nombre es: Camus… Camus de Acuario –Michiru sonrojada al notar la belleza de aquel desconocido respondió – Mi- Michiru… Michiru Kaiou. Gusto en conocerte Camus; y gracias por escucharme ya me siento más tranquila.

Saga al escuchar esto dijo sin voltear a verlos siquiera –Bien Camus, como ya está mejor la señorita, hay que darnos prisa en encontrar a los muchachos. –Michiru dijo sonriendo divertida –Por lo que veo tus amigos no son muy sociables, ¿Verdad Camus? –Este respondió –Es que estamos muy preocupados por unos amigos nuestros: y no sabemos cómo localizarlos. Solo sabemos que viven en la mansión Kido… Hemos ido hacía haya; pero algunos lugares los encontramos cambiados y nos sentimos perdidos. – Michiru transportada en aquellos hermosos y frios ojos obscuros dijo –He escuchado acerca de ella; y por lo que tengo entendido no está muy lejos de aquí. –Saga volteo a verla preguntando ansiosamente - ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡Por favor indícanos como llegar haya! –Michiru exclamo sorprendida al verlo – Pe-Pero, ¡Si eres tú!... No te había reconocido con ropa tan formal –Saga pregunto un poco apenado -¿Disculpa?... Pero, si es la primera vez que te veo. –Michiru dijo molesta - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?!... ¡¿Acaso olvidaste del altercado que tuviste con Haruka?! ¡¿Qué por poco pierdes la vida salvando a Amy?! –Saga al escuchar esto pensaba un poco inquieto -¿En qué líos se estaría metiendo Kannon?... –Luego pregunto a la joven como una mirada dura -… Si todo lo que me dices es cierto. Dime, ¿Cuál es mi nombre? –Michiru pregunto extrañada - ¿Cómo? –Saga insistió – Que me digas mi nombre… Créeme es muy importante para mí. – La joven sin acabar de comprender aquel comportamiento dijo –Esta bien. Aunque creó que lo que tienes de intrépido lo tienes de loco… Kannon.

Sin más Saga comenzó a reír divertido –Je, je, je. –Camus comento sonriendo ante la actitud de su compañero –Vaya Saga, hasta que te relajaste un poco después del viaje. ¿Vez que llegaría a salvo? – Michiru al oír este nombre pregunto extrañado - ¿Sa- Saga? – Quien tratando de calmar su risa respondió – A si es señorita. Mi nombre es: Saga… Al que conocieron fue a mi hermano menor, Kannon. Y por lo que escucho no se ha portado muy bien que digamos. –Michiru mirándolo atentamente pensaba. – Ahora que lo veo bien. Quizás sean iguales físicamente; pero su miradas, su temperamento y forma de vestir es muy diferente uno del otro… -Luego le dijo a Géminis -…Al contrario de tu hermano a pesar de su carácter arrogante y agresivo; es un gran muchacho… Incluso ha llegado a impresionar demasiado a mi mejor amiga. Y para que a ella le atraiga un chico es muy difícil. –Camus ante esto dijo sonriendo divertido – Ja, ja, y tu sufriendo por él Saga; y el andaba de conquistador… Eso es nuevo, ja, ja.

Saga dijo seriamente – No es momento de andarse con conquistas o bromas Camus, recuerda lo que más importa ahora. – Camus recordando su misión dijo endureciendo su mirada – Si tienes razón… -Ayudando a Michiru a incorporarse caballerosamente pidió -… Por favor Michiru, ayúdanos o llegar lo más pronto posible a esa mansión… Créeme, es de vital importancia llegar ahí. –La joven dijo despreocupadamente - ¿Lo dices por Hades?... Descuiden, sus jóvenes hermanos y el loco… Digo tu hermano Kannon ya han hecho las paces con ese dios y él vivirá con ellos por un tiempo… Como un ser normal.

Ambos caballeros exclamaron sorprendidos - ¡¿Quééé?! –Michiru dijo jugando con su cabello –Tal como lo oyeron. Hades, está conviviendo en paz con sus hermanos menores. –Saga dijo con un semblante lleno de enojo -¡Esos tontos creó que están hablando de más! ¡Y Kannon, en vez de ponerlos en orden esta…! ¡En cuanto lo encuentre me va a oír! -Michiru al verlo así dijo tratando de calmarlo –Por favor Saga, no te tomes tan en serio tu deber… Esos muchachos están disfrutando al máximo una vida normal; y tu hermano ya sufre… Penas de amor. –Saga pregunto sorprendido - ¿Co-cómo?... Kannon, mi hermano está sufriendo… Por… ¡Imposible!

Camus dijo sonriendo pillamente –Vaya, sí que no pierde tiempo el angelito… Nada mal para el que fuera la encarnación del mal. ¿Eh?, je, je. –Michiru pensó sorprendida -¿Ka-Kannon, la encarnación del…mal? –Como si Saga adivinara sus pensamientos dijo tratando de ubicar el cosmos del alguno de sus compañeros –Descuida. Eso ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora es recto y leal como ninguno… Es muy atrabancado sí; pero, es alguien en quien puedes confiar. –Michiru sonriendo amablemente dijo –Si lo sé. Ahora si gustan, los llevare personalmente a la mansión Kido; aunque dudo que sus jóvenes amigos estén ahí. Estaban charlando en una cafetería con sus amigas después del colegio. –Camus dijo un poco sonrojado. –Dado el caso que todo está bajo control; y los muchachos mantienen una cita… ¿Te molestaría mostrarnos a ciudad en lo que llegamos a nuestro destino? Michiru –Está tomándolo tímidamente por el brazo dijo sonrojada –Lo hare encantada apuesto caballero… Vamos. –Y se encaminaron al lugar deseado.

Repentinamente Saga se detuvo en seco, Camus pregunto. - ¿Qué pasa Saga? ¿Percibes a Kannon? –Este respondió. –Muy levemente… -Camus le hizo una discreta señal como dándole a entender que si podía dejarlos solos. Saga comprendiéndolo dijo con una leve sonrisa - …Iré a verificarlo… Deja un poco de tu cosmos para que más tarde pueda seguirlo. –Camus mirándolo agradecido dijo –A sí lo hare, no te preocupes –Y se alejó con Michiru.

A solas Saga pensó sonriendo levemente. -¡Vaya! ¿A sí que cupido también está tocando el corazón de Camus? ¡¿Quién lo viera?!... No Saga, no te distraigas con esas trivialidades…

Repentinamente una señorita paso a su lado caminando apresuradamente; y por sus prisas tiro un cuaderno a los pies de Saga que agachándose a recogerlo exclamo - …¡Ey! ¡Señorita!... ¡Se le cayó su cuaderno! –Está pareció no escucharlo y continuo su rápido andar.

Saga pensó sonriendo al ver el contenido de aquel cuaderno. - … ¡Vaya!... Lo que tiene de hermosa y talentosa… Lo tiene de distraída. Tal parece que es una diseñadora de modas; aunque yo no entiendo mucho de esto… Sus diseños me parecen excelentes. Hare lo posible por interceptarla por el otro lado.

Al mismo tiempo en una florería cercana ahí, Haruka lucía melancólica, tomo una flor y se la coloco en el cabello.

Como ahí había un espejo sin querer tropezó con su propia imagen la cual le sorprendió pensó sumamente confundida, sin poder creer lo que sentía. –E-está es la primera vez que me veo tal cual soy… Una mujer… Nu-nunca había sentido nada igual… Este sentimiento es más grande que lo que siento por Michiru… -Resonaban en su mente las palabras de su amiga diciéndole –"Deja atrás tu orgullo" "Deja que despierte la bella mujer que eres" –Sonriendo levemente murmuro - … Ja, creó que tienes razón Michiru, me conoces mejor que yo misma.

En eso vio a lo lejos una figura masculina que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y sus piernas difícilmente le respondían, tratando de salirle al paso pensó sumamente emocionada. – E-es él… Kannon.

Se paró frente a él con una amable sonrisa pero este parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud sin prestarle la menor atención, al ver a quien buscaba exclamo ansioso. -¡Ey señorita! ¡Señorita Meiou! ¡Espere! –Y corrió a su encuentro.

Ante esto el rostro de Haruka se tornó lleno de disgusto y quitándose furiosa la flor que adornaba su cabello dijo -¡Al diablo con esto! ¡No voy a morirme por ese imbécil! –Sin más se alejó de ahí.

Saga al llegar ante ella dijo ofreciéndole su cuaderno –Disculpe señorita Meiou, se le cayó. –Está al verlo verifico que se tratara de su cuaderno revisando su bolso; al ver que si era dijo sonrojada al recibirlo –Ah, muchas gracias. No me di cuenta cuando se me cayó señor. Este sonriendo levemente dijo –Saga… Solo dime Saga. Si lo note, le grite cuando se le cayó; pero, ni caso me hizo… Señorita Meiou. –La joven dijo sonrojada –Discúlpeme Saga, pero tenía tanta prisa que no me di cuenta de ello; y solo llámeme: Setsuna… -Recordando el porqué de su prisa dijo con un semblante lleno de preocupación -…Ah, precisamente por este cuaderno era que tengo tanta prisa… Gracias Saga, ¡Me has salvado la vida! –Saga sonrojado pregunto -¿No crees que exageras un poco? –Setsuna respondió. –Quizás. Pero, en este cuaderno van unos diseños muy importantes para mi carrera; y si les quedará mal a los que me están dando la oportunidad de cumplir uno de mis sueños me sentiría mal por ello. –Saga dijo mirándola con admiración –Si creó que tienes razón. Siendo así, no te entretengo más seño… Setsuna –Está sonrojada dijo –Si no tiene nada que hacer, ¿Le gustaría pasar a ver mi trabajo? –Saga estaba por negarse, pero recordando lo dicho por Michiru accedió – Encantado. Después de todo… Lo que tengo que hacer puede esperar… -Inclinándose respetuosamente cediéndole el paso dijo - … Después de usted hermosa dama. –Setsuna sorprendida por está galantería con una leve reverencia dijo. –Muchas gracias galante caballero. –Y ambos se introdujeron al edificio.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**SAINT SEIYA/SAILOR MOON**

 **Disclamer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Mazami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya y a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

XXXI

Después de la cafetería las chicas invitaron a sus amigos a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo de la ciudad lo cual los entusiasmaba grandemente; pero, quizás un poco más a Hyoga como si recordara viejos tiempos.

Al ver la alegría que reflejaban los hermosos ojos de su amigo, Mina tomándolo por un brazo dijo animándolo. -¡Vamos Hyoga! ¡Qué bien se te notan las ganas que tienes de patinar! –Este sonriendo apenado respondió - ¡Vaya!... Creó que no puedo ocultar muy bien mis emociones, ¿Verdad?, je, je. –Sin desearlo sus ojos tropezaron con los de Amy quien le regalo una tierna sonrisa como animándolo también a patinar sin más Hyoga tomo a Mina por un brazo encaminándose a la pista.

Shun le pregunto a Amy con curiosidad – Oye Amy, ¿Mina es buena patinadora?... Parece muy segura de sí misma. –Está respondió un poco nerviosa –E-este, en lo absoluto…-No acababa de decir esto cuando escucho a su amiga exclamando. –Ay… Ay… ¡Me caigo! ¡Auch! –Amy sonriendo apenada continuo - … ¿Lo ves?, je, je, je. –Todos comenzaron a reír –Ja, ja, ja.

Por este percance Hyoga regreso a Mina a un lugar seguro diciéndole preocupado - ¿Segura que no te lastimaste? –Está doliéndose de la parte adolorida respondió –Si acaso, el orgullo… -Recordando el ansia que reflejaba la mirada de Hyoga por patinar dijo animándolo -… Pero, ¡No te detengas por mí y ve a patinar! ¡Es más!... ¡Lleva a Lita contigo! ¡Ella es la mejor de todas nosotras para patinar! ¡Será la mejor pareja de patinaje para ti! –Lita murmuro sonrojada mirando de reojo a Shiriu –Bueno, este, yo… No… -Como si Shiriu comprendiera su inquietud la animo –Vamos Lita, acompaña a Hyoga… No te preocupes por mí. Después de todo, no te sirvo mucho de compañero de patinaje… Soy algo torpe para ello. –Está mirándolo embelesada dijo –Esta bien Shiriu, lo hare –Ante la decisión de Lita Hyoga tomándola con delicadeza por una mano dijo –Gracias por ser mi compañera Lita, vamos. –Está solo sonrió sonrojada y se lanzaron a la pista de patinaje.

Seiya notando el interés con el que Shiriu miraba a Lita cuando se lanzaron a la pista de patinaje pregunto pícaramente - ¿Qué pasa Shiriu?... Hasta parece como si te hubieras puesto celoso de Hyoga al sacarla a patinar. ¿Acaso realmente empieza a gustarte? –Este respondió como una triste mirada –No es eso Seiya. Sabes que mi único amor es: Shunrei. Lo que pasa es que no encuentro la forma de aclarar esto con Lita sin lastimarla. Fue una torpeza no habérselo aclarado desde el principio. Pero, pase tantos años diciéndole hermana que aún no me hago a la idea de que ahora estamos comprometidos; y que pronto nos casaremos… -Recordando esto se sonrojo apenado, tratando de cambiar la conversación pregunto por alguien -…Oye, ¿Y Hades?... Me extraña que no haga ruido con lo que se impresiona con las diversiones humanas –Seiya al ver lo que hacía su "protegido" le hizo una discreta señal a su amigo como no queriendo hacer ruido Shiriu al ver de qué se trataba no pudo más que sonreír dijo –Ja, pobre Hades, quizás ya este agotado. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado para él.

Era que se había quedado profundamente dormido junto a Shun quien lo abrazaba para evitar que se fuera a caer de un momento a otro al quedarse dormido en una banca mientras miraba con admiración la magnífica forma de patinar de Hyoga.

En la pista de patinaje Lita disfrutaba de la compañía de su pareja improvisada le dijo sonrojada - ¡Vaya!, jamás imagine que un extraordinario guerrero como tu también fuera un as en esto. Cualquiera diría que eres un patinador profesional. –Hyoga dijo – Creó que exageras un poco Lita. Además no tiene mucho chiste, desde mi niñez fui educado en lugares como este… -Al escuchar en la pista la hermosa melodía del "Lago de los cisnes" dijo con melancolía en su mirada -… Está fue la última melodía que escuche al lado de mi madre cuando fuimos al teatro antes de embarcarnos a Japón. –Lita pregunto un poco triste - ¿Aún la extrañas? –Este respondió –Todo el tiempo… -Luego dijo al ocurrírsele algo -… Pero, no hablemos de eso, ¿Qué te parece si impresionamos más a nuestros amigos con nuestros dotes de patinaje? –Lita pregunto sin comprender - ¿A qué te refieres Hyoga?... –Este solo le guiño un ojo lleno de complicidad, Lita comprendiéndolo dijo entusiasmada -… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Luzcámonos ante nuestros amigos! –Sin más comenzaron a patinar al ritmo de aquella pieza de vals.

Los visitantes de aquella pista la abandonaron para dejarla libre a aquella formidable pareja de patinaje, que aunque improvisada parecían realmente profesionales por la forma tan maravillosa en que seguían esa clásica pieza de vals… Cuando Hyoga levanto hasta arriba a su compañera, no se hicieron esperar los aplausos a un anime para premiar a tan maravillosa mancuerna.

Hasta entonces repararon que eran el centro de atención de la pista solo sonrieron apenados sin dejar de patinar.

Llegando a cierta parte de aquella interpretación, Hyoga lanzo a Lita para que pudiera girar, se preparaba para ir a recibirla pero alguien de entre el público lo distrajo olvidando la situación por un momento murmuro sin dar crédito a lo que veía –N-no puede ser… Es, ¡Camus!

Quien ante el descuido de su discípulo entregándole su helado a su acompañante dijo al acomodarse correctamente los patines. –Disculpa, iré a ayudar a esa jovencita… Ese atolondrado no podrá llegar a tiempo. –Está dijo preocupada – Pero, ¡Camus! ¡Nosotros también estamos muy lejos de ella! ¡Nos será imposible llegar a tiempo! –Camus dijo seguro de sí mismo – Solo espera y lo veraz –Antes de que Michiru pudiese decir algo tan solo alcanzo a ver un ligero destello dorado y para su sorpresa Camus ya estaba listo para recibir a Lita solo atino a murmurar sorprendida – Pe-Pero, ¿Co-Como?... ¡Imposible!... –Pensó emocionada -…¡Que hombre!

Hyoga trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarla pensando molesto consigo mismo - ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Jamás me perdonare si llega a lastimarse por mi culpa!

Su maestro exclamo - ¡Atento Hyoga! ¡Voy a mandártela! –Este exclamo aliviado -¡Entendido!

Camus calculando la distancia se acercó a Lita, que al verlo quedo admirada por aquel apuesto joven que sujetándola por la cintura dijo –Ya estas a salvo, ahora regresa con Hyoga –Lita dijo sonrojada –Mu-Muchas gracias… Me salvaste –Al ser impulsada por Camus dio unos giros en el aire con gran elegancia para luego ser recibida por Hyoga entre sus brazos dando por culminada su exhibición, los presentes admirados los premiaron con un fuerte aplauso.

Regresaron al lado de sus amigos algo cansados por el esfuerzo realizado, Seiya dijo con admiración - ¡Vaya Hyoga!... Que guardadito tenías ese talento. –Este rascándose la cabeza dijo sonriendo nerviosamente –A decir verdad, ni yo me la sabia… Simplemente me deje llevar por el momento. Quizás pude realizar tal proeza porque estaba a mi lado una excelente pareja… Aunque… Por poco y la mato. Discúlpame Lita. –Está aún un poco nerviosa respondió –N-no te preocupes, vi que algo te saco de concentración, ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Hyoga respondió un poco apenado – Bueno, es que… Entre el público vi a mi maestro Camus; y a decir verdad, como que… Me apene un poco con él.

Camus se acercó a ellos patinando junto con Michiru diciendo - ¡Vaya!...Quien creyera que mi mejor discípulo fuera tan excelente patinador artístico… ¡Te felicito Hyoga! –Este murmuro sonrojado –Ca-Camus… Muchas gracias… -Por la presencia de este pregunto un poco preocupado - … No es que me moleste tu presencia; pero, ¿Qué haces en Japón? –Camus con una amable sonrisa respondió –Y no soy el único. Aunque un loco estaba desesperado por venir a verlos para cerciorarse que estuvieran a salvo. –Hyoga al oírlo pregunto - ¿A salvo? ¿De qué Camus?... –Recordando a su invitado especial rio de buena gana. –Ja, ja, ja.

Camus dijo con un gesto severo – No encuentro motivos para reír Hyoga –Este respondió tratando de controlarse –Discúlpame Camus, pero quizás hicieron en balde su viaje. Todo está en orden… Puedes verlo tú mismo… -Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al verlo en el suelo siendo atendido por Shun y por los demás murmuro -… Ha-Hades… -Luego pregunto -… Pero, ¿Qué le ocurrió?... Hasta parece como si él… -Shun respondió sonrojado –Bueno, es que… Hades se había quedado dormido, y estaba recargado de mí. Y al ver tu extraordinario talento en el patinaje. Me entusiasme de más yooo… Lo olvide… Discúlpame Hades, no quise lastimarte –Quien aún algo aturdido respondió – D-Descuida hermano… Auch, que golpe me di… -Al levantar su vista descubrió al caballero de Acuario lo cual le inquieto un poco mirándolo con cierto temor murmuro -… ¿Acaso él es…? –Amy tratando de calmarlo dijo –No te preocupes Hades, no creó que él quiera lastimarte. Pobrecito de ti, mira nada más que moretón tan grande tienes en tu rostro –El dios del inframundo dijo perdido en los ojos de Amy. –Descuida, pronto estaré bien… -Sin más utilizo un poco de su poder para sanar su lesión al sanarse por completo dijo al tomarla por una mano besándosela -… ¿Lo ves?... Ya estoy bien. –Amy solo sonrió con ternura.

Hyoga ante está muestra afectiva de Hades hacía a Amy trataba de reprimir sus celos pero no lo conseguía y poco a poco iba incrementando más el frío del lugar.

Serena tiritando de frío dijo – Grr… ¡Que frío!... Hasta parece como si estuviera incrementando más el frío de la pista –Camus dándose cuenta de lo que provocaba eso discretamente le dio un zape a su pupilo para que reaccionara y contuviera sus emociones para detener el descenso de la temperatura, Hyoga iba a protestar pero la mirada dura de Camus lo intimido al comprenderlo, solo se limitó a sonreír apenado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego Haruka que parecía sumamente "molesto", Amy le pregunto sorprendida - ¿Ha-Haruka? ¿Qué te ocurre?... Pareces molesta. –Está tratando de olvidar el incidente dijo tratando de levantar sus ánimos – Ah, ¡Hola nenas!... No, no estoy molesta. –Michiru sonriendo juguetonamente dijo abrazándosele –Mientes. Te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te inquieta. –Haruka estaba por responder cuando vio a Setsuna llegar acompañada de Saga lo cual provoco que temblará visiblemente como si estuviera hirviendo de celos.

Setsuna al acercarse saludo - ¡Buenas tardes lindas señoritas! ¡Caballeros! –Serena dijo al acercarse a sus amigas. –Amigos, permítanme presentarles a nuestras amigas: Setsuna Meio… Michiru Kaiou… Y Haruka Tenou. –Estás haciendo una reverencia llena de cortesía dijeron –Tanto gusto. –Shiriu correspondiendo a aquella presentación dijo. –Tanto gusto señoritas. Nosotros somos… Shiriu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y Hades Kido… -Al ver a alguien con ellas murmuro asombrada -… Pero, ¿Tu aquí?

Haruka alejando a Setsuna de Saga dijo - ¡No te acerques a él Setsuna! –Quien pregunto sorprendida -¿Qué pasa Haruka?... Hasta parece como si no estuviera en buenos términos con él. ¿Acaso lo conoces? –Haruka mirando a Saga con aire desafiante respondió –Solo un poco. Pero con lo que he visto puedo asegúrate que es un Tenorio andante. Primero se muestra como un vándalo mal educado y ahora como todo un caballero educado y elegante… -Tomando a Saga por la camisa le recrimino - … ¡Dime! ¡¿Cuál es tu cara maldito engreído?! –Saga trató conservar la calma dijo –No sé, ¿De qué me hablas?... Esta es la primera vez que te veo. –Setsuna trato de abogar por Saga. –Él dice la verdad Haruka, es imposible que lo conocieras por que recién llego a Japón. Y ha estado conmigo en la oficina. –Haruka dijo desando golpear a "aquel patán". –Yo lo dudo, ¡Es un doble cara! ¡No te permitiré que esté jugando con nosotras!

Repentinamente sintió un golpe en salva sea la parte, una voz familiar le sobresalto - ¡Más vale que sueltes a mi hermano mocoso insolente! –Ante tal agresión Haruka soltó a su presa doliéndose de aquel golpe se volvió "furioso" contra su agresor exclamando completamente "sonrojado" – Pero, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!... –Al ver de quien se trata se desconcertó de momento murmuro sin dar crédito a lo que veía -… E-entonces, ¿Tú y él?... Son… -Saga comprendiendo la confusión dijo despreocupadamente –A si es, somos hermanos gemelos; y por tu comportamiento conmigo, creó que mi hermano menor no sé ha comportado muy bien contigo. –Haruka iba a responder pero Kannon se le adelanto – Ja, ¡¿Y por qué habría de comportarme con este mocoso insolente?! Desde que nos vimos por primera vez, no ha hecho otra cosa más que retarme. No sé, ¿Qué es lo que quiere demostrar?... Y ahora que volvemos a vernos lo encuentro agrediéndote a ti… -Sin medir consecuencias "lo" tomo por un brazo arrojándolo contra la pista de patinaje. -… ¡No lo tolero más!

Ante esto Saga exclamo molesto - ¡Kannon! ¡Eres un idiota!... ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a una dama?! –Kannon pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escucha - ¿Q-qué dijiste?... ¿Q-qué ese gusano es…? –Lita molesta confirmo –Tal vez te pareces a tu hermano. Pero, ¡Eres muy rudo con una chica tan delicada como Haruka! ¡Eres un patán! –Antes de que alguien más le reclamará sin titubear Kannon se puso unos patines y se lanzó a la pista en auxilió de su "rival" ante la tierna mirad de su hermano.

Setsuna al verlo así le pregunto cuan si comprendiera los sentimientos de su nuevo amigo. -¿Lo quieres mucho? ¿Verdad? –Saga respondió –A si es, aunque hay veces que me saca de mis casillas por lo atrabancado que es. Ja, es curioso. Pero creó que finalmente está madurando y abriendo su corazón al amor. –Setsuna pregunto sonrojada -¿Quieres decir que a tú hermano le…? –Saga respondió –A sí es. Creó que el muy tonto no se había dado cuenta de que ella era una chica… Si no lo conociera, aun así se sentía atraído por alguna razón, je, je… Ese Kannon, siempre tan distraído –Setsuna sonrió divertida ante aquella cómica situación.

Kannon al llegar al lado de Haruka está permanecía seminconsciente, Géminis tomándola entre sus brazos con delicadeza le pregunto preocupado. – Oye, ¿Estás bien?... –Está respondió un poco aturdida – E-eres un idiota… ¿Co-Cómo te atreviste a…? –Kannon acariciándole tímidamente el rostro respondió –La culpa fue tuya chiquilla marimacho… Si no te hubieras mostrado tan valiente… Segura de ti misma… Esto no te hubiera ocurrido –Haruka pregunto ofendida - ¡¿Quieres decir que eras agresivo conmigo por ser mujer?! ¡No te creía tan cobarde! –Kannon dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¡No seas tonta!... No soy ese tipo de hombre… Es solo que tú forma tan ruda de ser tu forma de vestir y tu voz me… Me desconcertaron. Creí en verdad que eras hombre… -Sonrojándose continuo. -… Aun así, me atraías… Discúlpame si te lastime. –Haruka al ver la sinceridad de sus ojos y en sus palabras Haruka acariciándole tímidamente el rostro poco a poco se le acerco a sus labios susurrando –Kannon, e-eres un tonto… Pero, adorable.

Estaban por besarse cuando llegaron los demás asustándolos ante lo cual Kannon pensó un poco molesto –Inoportunos.

Como si por la presencia de sus amigas Haruka recobrando su ímpetu agresivo lo alejo de ella con un empellón exclamando -¡Aléjate de mí! –Kannon desconcertado pensó –Pero, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso está loca?... Si hace un momento estaba por… -Olvidando un poco esto se incorporó sumamente molesto y ayudándola a levantarse dijo -… Bah, creó que me preocupo de más por está… Fiera –Haruka sin soltársele de la mano dijo retadoramente - ¡¿A quién le dices fiera?!... ¡Patán engreído! –Las chicas iban a intervenir pero Saga se los impidió con un además desconcertándolas, Lita dijo un poco preocupada –Pero, ¿Quizás ellos…? –Saga guiñendo un ojo dijo –Confíen en mí.

En eso vieron a Kannon abrazándola contra su cuerpo diciéndole con una mirada seductora –A ti fierecilla, quizás tu temperamento es lo que me volvió loco por ti. A pesar de saberte… "hombre"; aun así algo me atraía de ti. Me gustas mucho… Linda princesa salvaje. –Haruka rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos dijo –En cambió yo, te odio patán engreído… Te odio –Kannon como si le siguiera el juego acercándosele poco a poco a su boca dijo. –No tanto como yo te odio a ti… Marimacho sexy.

Estaban por besarse cuando la tos fingida de Michiru los interrumpió. – Cof… Cof… -Camus comento divertido. –No hay duda. Del odio al amor… -Michiru apoyándolo completo -…No hay más que un paso.

Haruka y Kannon hasta entonces repararon que eran el centro de atención de la pista apenándolos enormemente, Haruka estaba por huir hondamente avergonzada; pero Kannon la detuvo por un brazo y estrechándola entre sus brazos dijo decidido -¡Ah no! ¡No nos quedaremos con las ganas! ¡Ven acá! –Sin más la tomo de manera brusca por el cabello, Haruka mirándolo embelesada dejándose llevar por él dijo –Eres un salvaje; pero aun así… Me encantas. –Sin más se perdieron en un profundo beso lleno de pasión ante la emoción de todos que exclamaron al unísono -¡Uuuh!

Una voz resonó molesta entre la muchedumbre -¡Se puede saber! ¡¿Qué están haciendo caballeros?!... ¡Venimos a trabajar! ¡No a conquistar chicas! –Y se acercó a ellos con aire desafiante.

Saga interponiéndose entre él y su hermano dijo tratando de suavizar la situación. -¡Basta Milo!, no te molestes con Kannon. Todo está en orden. –Milo celoso de su deber dijo –Si, ¡Aja!... Tooodooo en orden… Tan solo los veo de coquetos con las señoritas… No me extrañaría de Kannon o de los muchachos. Pero, si de ti y de Camus. Te creía más centrado que tú hermano… Lo mismo tu Camus… Me decepcionan –Michiru ante el carácter explosivo y de cierta forma antipático de Milo dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos. -¡Basta!... ¡Ellos no están haciendo nada malo!... Además, ¡El asunto que venían a verificar ya está solucionado! –Milo al oírla la miro con cierta preocupación, luego volviéndose furiosos hacia sus compañeros reprocho. -¡Idiotas! ¡Por lo que veo han estado hablando demasiado con ellas! ¡¿Han olvidado quienes somos y nuestro deber?! –Michiru ante la actitud agresiva de Milo sin poderse contener más lo abofeteo exclamando molesta -¡Ya basta! ¡Y déjalos en paz!... ¡¿Acaso no oíste que todo está en paz con Hades?! –Sus amigas murmuraron asombradas - ¿Mi-Michiru?

Milo doliéndose del golpe dijo mirándola con rencor. -¡Vaya!... No solo eres una chica superficial y falta de estilo… También corriente y vulgar. –Haruka ante estas palabras sintió escalofríos esperando la reacción de su amiga sabiendo lo sensible que era con respecto a su persona.

Michiru estaba por responder a las palabras ofensivas de Milo, pero Camus salió en su defensa diciendo –Basta ya Milo. No me parece muy cortes que te comportes así con la señorita… ¡Discúlpate con ella! –Milo dijo desafiante –No tengo por qué hacerlo… Ella se metió donde no la llaman. En vista que todo está en orden, iré a la mansión Kido a descansar un poco para olvidarme de estas… Tonterías. –Saga mirándolo con dureza dijo –No sé, ¿Por qué?, pero, amaneciste insoportable –Este solo se encogió de hombros dispuesto a marcharse sin darle la menor importancia al asunto.

Michiru llena de ira contra el caballero escorpión sin pensarlo siquiera saco un objeto de su bolso y se lo arrojo directo a la cabeza ante el asombro de sus amigas.

El proyectil estaba por dar en su objetivo; pero Milo con sus buenos reflejos lo detuvo dijo con cierto desprecio. –Insisto, eres una chica corriente… Este perfume es muy dulzón que hasta marea con tan solo olerlo un poco… ¡Mejora tu estilo nenita!, ja, ja, ja. –Sin más destrozo la botellita del perfume en su mano, Michiru murmuro molesta –Idiota.

Camus dijo tratando de disculpar a su amigo. –Perdón Michiru… Pero, él se pone muy nervioso e insoportable en estas cuestiones. Y más cuando sabe que peligran los seres que más nos importan. –Esta dijo aún un poco molesta – Descuida. Aunque aún no me explico, ¿Cómo pueden tener un compañero tan odioso si ustedes son tan adorables? –Saga, Camus y Kannon solo se limitaron a sonreír sin saber qué respuesta darle.

Haruka entre los brazos de Kannon y acariciándole el rostro dijo –Ja, ja, ¡Vaya Michiru!, nunca te había visto tan molesta con un chico. Pero, ten cuidado… No te vayas a quemar al igual que yo. –Michiru respondió molesta.-¡Eso nunca! ¡Jamás podría fijarme en un odioso así!... Además, ¿Qué comparas a ese idiota con Kannon?... Kannon es arrogante y salvaje; pero, tierno a la vez. Y el tal Milo, es un odioso, antipático y amargado… ¡Nunca me fijaría en él!... –Sujetándose del brazo de Camus dijo mirándolo coquetamente -… Además, ¿Quién podría fijarse en ese tonto con este bombón a mi lado? –Camus solo sonrió apenado ante este comentario.

Hasta entonces Kannon reparo en la ausencia de alguien importante para él –Oigan, a propósito de antipáticos y amargados… ¿Dónde está Ikki? O ¿El sí fue directo a casa como niño bueno?, ja, ja. –Ante tal pregunta sus amigos se miraron entre sí sin saber qué respuesta dar hasta que Seiya respondió con cierta picardía –Bueeenoo, ¿Cómo te lo pongo?... Podríamos decir que Ikki está de… "Luna de miel" –Los caballeros dorados exclamaron al unísono sonrojados - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿De luna de miel?! –Ante está reacción las chicas tuvieron que hacerse la fuertes para no reír a carcajadas limitándose a sonreír levemente.

Kannon murmuro sin reponerse del impacto de aquella noticia - ¡Fiuuu!... Va-Vaya sí que no perdió el tiempo… Tan pronto se supo libre de su deber de caballero… ¡Cielos! Jamás lo hubiera pensado de Ikki… Y más con su temperamento –Saga dijo un poco molesto –N-no desapruebo del todo el que Ikki ya se haya casado; pero me parece un poco precipitado el que ya este… -y termino sonrojándose.

Ante la actitud de sus hermanos dorados, Seiya no pudo contenerse más y rio de buena gana -¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! –Sus amigas contagiadas lo imitaron -¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

Saga ante esto pregunto un poco molesto -¡Vaya!, creó que están locos. No le encuentro lo divertido. –Seiya tratando de contenerse respondió –Di-discúlpame Saga, es que no los creíamos tan inocentes… Ikki si está de luna de miel; pero, no de la forma que ustedes piensan. –Camus pregunto sin comprender - ¿Entonces? –Hyoga respondió –Lo que pasa que Ikki y Rei… Una amiga de las chicas se dejaron poseer voluntariamente por las almas de Pandora y el espectro de Winber por un lapso de tiempo con la bendición de Hades. –Los caballeros dorados exclamaron sorprendido - ¡¿Cómo?! –Saga murmuro algo preocupado – Pero, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos en eso?... –Le recrimino a sus "jóvenes hermanos" -… ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan inconscientes muchachos al permitirlo?!... ¡¿No temen que ellos planeen?!

Serena intervino –Por favor Saga, no sé moleste con ellos, ni con Hades… Como Seiya dijo… Es una posesión voluntaria con la bendición de Hades; ya que esas almas le suplicaron a su señor permitirles vivir su amor que no pudieron tener en vida por el lapso de una semana; y después de ese tiempo dejaran en paz a nuestros amigos… El mismo tiempo que Hades estará entre nosotros como un ser normal, y luego partirán a su mundo –Ante la tranquilidad que les transmitía Serena, Saga pensaba con cierta emoción y ternura en su ser - ¿Q-quién rayos es está niña?... L-la energía que transmite, es tan noble y cálida como la de Atena… -Luego dijo más tranquilo -…Esta bien, confiare en lo que nos dicen; pero no nos haremos responsables si algo le llega a ocurrir a Ikki o a su amiga. Y con respecto a Hades, no podré hacerme a la idea de verlo como un ser ordinario después de lo que paso entre nosotros desde tiempos inmemoriales… Le tendremos vigilado. –Hades abrazando con camarería a su "gemelo" respondió –Descuiden. No tendrán ninguna queja acerca de mí… Lo prometo.

XXXII

En otro punto de la ciudad Milo caminaba hundido en sus pensamientos pensando en alguien en especial y en su propio comportamiento. –Creo que me excedí un poco con los muchachos. Si en verdad ese chico que estaba con ellos era Hades, creó que vinimos en balde… Ahora es muy diferente al del pasado y se nota que él y Shun se estiman mucho que en verdad parecían hermanos gemelos. A propósito de hermanos Ikki no estaba con ellos. Bueno quizás haya ido a otro lado, muy típico de Fénix, estar lejos de sus amigos… -Percibiendo la esencia del perfume de Michiru pensó con cierta tristeza y arrepentimiento en su mirada al tiempo que se dolía del bofetón de la joven. -…Vaya manita tan pesada de la muñeca. Lo que tiene de malhumorada lo tiene de hermosa… Quizás le di una muy mala impresión con mi comportamiento tan descortés y antipático. Pero, es que… Me avergüenza decirlo; pero no quiero volver a dejar entrar a ninguna mujer en mi corazón para no volver a sufrir por el amor… De-después de que Atena nos dejara aún no puedo resignarme haberla perdido así… Primero con Seiya… Luego su favoritismo con Kannon… De nada sirvió ser su perro faldero. Aun así siempre la ame… Y quizás lo sigo haciendo… Atena… Atena, ayúdame a mantenerme firme en la decisión que he tomado… No permitas que entre en mi corazón esa muchacha… Después de todo es amiga de mi mejor amigo. No me gustaría interponerme entre ellos si es que Camus está prendado de ella y de su belleza… -Murmuro con infinita tristeza y ternura a la vez -… Camus, amigo… Te deseo mucha suerte con ella… Que seas feliz finalmente… Te lo mereces. –Y se perdió en la lejanía confundiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

XXXIII

En el templo Hikawa, Luna y Artemis permanecían en "alerta" por el comportamiento de "Ikki" y "Rei", que permanecían solos en el templo, Luna comento con una mirada llena de romanticismo y cierta envidia. –Miau, ¡Que envidia me da Rei!... Digo Pandora… Ese espectro… Ese muchacho, es realmente encantador y romántico… -Murmuro sonrojada -…Como me gustaría que Artemis fuera tan solo un poco de romántico como ese espíritu. –Artemis distraído con una lata de atún pregunto sin comprender lo dicho por su compañera -¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Luna?... No te escuche bien. –Está suspirando con desgano dijo –Aah, nada importante… -Murmuro para sí. -… Gato tonto.

Repentinamente ambos sintieron un fuerte escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, Luna mirando hacía ambos lados dijo llena de temor. -¡Ñiau!... ¡¿Qué es está sensación?! –Artemis igualmente aterrorizado segundo –S-se siente como si la fuerte estuviera rondando… -Luna afinado su olfato continuo -…Y no solo eso un fuerte olor a rosa lo acompaña; es muy raro.

Unas siluetas extrañas se movilizaban cautelosamente por los alrededores, Luna murmuro llena de pánico –U-unos… Unos… -Artemis pregunto sin verlos aún. -¿Unos qué? Luna –Está no podía responder y solo le castañeaban los dientes llena de miedo, la respuesta se puso frente a ellos exclamaron aterrados. -¡Miaay!

Eran Mascara de muerte y Afrodita que quizás al sentir el cosmos de Ikki combinado con el de Winber lo siguieron.

Afrodita al ver a los felinos dijo acariciándolos con ternura. –Mira que lindos gatitos nos encontramos… Disculpen si los asustamos. –Luna pensó emocionada ante estas caricias. –Aay, que chico tan guapo y atento. –Mascara de muerte trato de hacer lo mismo con Artemis; pero al sentir la muerte en su persona le tiro un zarpazo tratando de defenderse, Cáncer doliéndose de esta agresión exclamo molesto -¡Maldito saco de pulgas! ¡¿Por qué me arañaste?! –Su compañero dijo sonriendo divertido – No te molestes Mascara, recuerda que los felinos perciben a la muerte; y eres tan despistado que no has ocultado ese lado tan tuyo. –Mascara de la muerte rascándose apenado la cabeza dijo – Je, je, lo olvide.

Afrodita endureciendo la expresión de su rostro dijo seriamente –Bueno, ya basta de juegos y a lo que venimos. –Su compañero al descubrir lo deseado le hizo una discreta señal diciéndole con gesto picaresco –Creó que nos preocupamos por ellos más de lo debido… Mira como sufre esa avecilla de capirote –Afrodita al verlo dijo con una sonrisa divertida –Quien lo creyera de Ikki… No sabía que ese muchacho tan rudo y aparentemente con corazón de piedra fuera tan apasionado… ¡Míralo! ¡Que besotes le da a esa chica! –Mascara de muerte dijo como si lo envidiara –Y no lo culpo, realmente es una chica hermosa –Acerco un poco de su cosmos a Ikki quizás para molestarlo; cuan pronto se arrepintió sintiendo un cosmos muy diferente al esperado. -… ¡Ay Dios! –Afrodita pregunto sin comprender aquella reacción - ¿Qué ocurre Mascara?, te has puesto pálido –Este tartamudeando respondió –Es que… Es que… N-no es Ikki… Es… Es… -Afrodita dijo algo molesto - ¡Ya déjate de payasadas y habla bien, pareces matraca! –Ante esto los felinos sonreían divertidos.

Mascara de la muerte casi entrando en pánico dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Q-qué te parece si el clarín toca retirada?... A-Afrodita –Quien concentro su cosmos en Ikki descubriendo lo que inquietara a su compañero dijo igualmente nervioso –Ma-Más bien, creó que mama nos llama; y no hay que ser desobedientes, ¿Verdad?

Estaban por alejarse cuando una voz resonó imperiosa a sus espaldas - ¡¿Ustedes qué están haciendo aquí?! –Lo cual los paralizo y volvieron el rostro lentamente temerosos de aquella presencia.

Era Ikki que guiado por el alma de Winber se paró frente a ellos con altivez llenándolos de pánico, Mascara de muerte sin resistir tal tensión arrodillándosele suplicaba – Por favorcito Ikki o quién quiera que seas, no seas malo. No vuelvas a enviarnos al otro mundo –Afrodita tratando de controlar su temor saco una de sus rosas blancas dispuesto a defenderse dijo a su compañero -¡Mascara! ¡Compórtate como el caballero dorado que eres!... No te arrastres ante este gusano –Este dijo con un lagrimón a media asta –E-es que no quiero volver al otro mundo otra vez… No sin antes… -Y se sonrojo por completo.

Afrodita pregunto sin comprender - ¿Sin antes qué Mascara? –Este jugueteando sonrojado con sus dedos nerviosamente no se atrevía a responder.

Afrodita desesperándose dijo molesto -¡Ya déjate de tonterías y prepárate para defendernos! –"Ikki" pregunto sin comprender - ¿Defenderse? ¿De quién?... ¿Acaso de mí?... ¿Hice algo como para que en este momento me vean como una amenaza? O ¿No pueden confiar en mí por el pasado? –Afrodita dijo tratando de controlar su temor –Dime, ¿Eres Ikki o…? –Este respondió con una sonrisa divertida disfrazada de malicia –Adivina… Adivinador –Luna al ver que podría iniciarse un altercado entre ellos poniéndose en medio de la línea de fuego exclamo. -¡Alto! ¡Muchachos! ¡Deténganse!... No peleen –Afrodita murmuro sorprendido - ¿L-la gata habla? –Mascara de la muerte sin resistir tanta tensión término desplomándose.

El espectro tomando en brazos a Luna dijo acariciándola –No te preocupes minina, no hare nada que me haga quedar mal ante el gran Hades y sus nuevos amigos… -Le dijo a Piscis -…Ya escuchaste caballero dorado de Piscis, puedes atacarme; pero yo no te responderé o podría perder el gran favor que me está haciendo el gran Hades. –Este auxiliando a su compañero pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima - ¿Qué clase de favor? ¿Y por qué estas usando el cuerpo del Fénix?... Me sorprende mucho de un hombre del temple de Ikki.

"Rei" acercándose a ellos respondió –Yo puedo decírselos… -Piscis murmuro - ¿Pa-Pandora? ¿Eres tú? –Está asintiendo con la cabeza continuo -…Es por que Ikki, el Fénix… Pese a su temple de acero y aparentemente carente de emociones… Ha sufrido mucho a causa del amor; y teme volver a amar por sus experiencias del pasado. Además de que es la antigua encarnación del espectro de la ira… Y mí amado desde tiempos ancestrales. Pero con la reciente guerra santa, el cruel destino volvió a separarnos. Está chica… Rei, de la que estoy usando su cuerpo atraves de su poder siquico atrajo nuestras almas al querer saber la edad real de Ikki; y henos aquí. Ni Hades, ni nosotros tenemos la intención de dañar este hermoso mundo en el cual permaneceremos por el lapso de una semana como seres ordinarios. Nuestro señor convivirá con los muchachos como cualquier joven de su edad; y nosotros podremos vivir nuestro amor como siempre lo hemos soñado. –Luna intervino –Eso sí. Bajo supervisión… Si es que no quieren entregar malas cuentas, je, je, je. –Ante tal comentario "Pandora" sonrió sonrojada.

"Ikki" acercándose a su amada dijo –Por eso caballeros, no queremos ningún tipo de conflicto con ustedes, si no podríamos perder este privilegió que nos está dando nuestro señor… ¡Se los ruego! ¡No vayan a provocarme!... Saben bien el tipo de cosmos que posee Ikki y aunándose al del espectro de la ira sería un desastre. –Afrodita murmuro comprensivamente. –Se acortaría el tiempo que les han dado. Descuidad, no haremos nada que pudiese romper el paraíso en el que ahora viven. –"Ikki" murmuro agradecido –Gra-Gracias, caballero dorado de Piscis.

Mascara de la muerte poco a poco se iba recuperando aturdido murmuro - ¿Q-qué me paso? –Al ver a "Ikki"… "Pandora" y Luna recordó lo que ocurría y volvió a desplomarse y volvió a desplomarse solo que está vez sobre el pobre de Artemis que estaba por acercarse solo pudo exclamar -¡Ñiaaay! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me aplasta! –Afrodita sin más se acercó a quitarle de encima a cáncer preguntando preocupado – Oye gatito, ¿Estás bien? -Este con ojos de garabato respondió –Cre- creó que sí.

Acomodo a su compañero a un lado deseando atender a Artemis; pero por la tristeza que había en su rostro se apreciaba que algo se lo impedía, Luna bajando de los brazos de "Winber" pregunto. - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso le temes a los gatos?... Esa tristeza no le va a un chico tan atractivo como tú. –Afrodita sonriendo apenado respondió –Ja, n-no es eso linda gatita. Es que… Me da un poco de miedo tocarlos, p-porque tal vez podría provocarles la muerte sin desearlo –Luna pregunto sorprendida - ¡¿Cómo?! –Piscis conteniendo unas lágrimas respondió –Tal y como lo escuchaste, podría provocarles la muerte sin querer. Es caso de que llegase a derramar un poco de sangre o tan solo algo de sudor… Ya que son altamente venenosos debido a mi entrenamiento; y no puedo tocar a nadie sin matarlo. Y Mascara de muerte, mi único amigo es el único que puede tener contacto conmigo al tener poder sobre la muerte y no puedo afectarlo. –Luna pregunto compasivamente. –Tu vida debe ser muy solitaria, ¿Verdad? –Afrodita con una leve sonrisa respondió –Un poco. Pero con él a mi lado ya no me siento tan solo. Puede ser algo loco… Maniático. A veces desesperante; pero aun así lo quiero mucho.

Una voz varonil lo sobresalto. –Jamás imagine que un hombre como tú tuviera ese lado tan sensible y tierno. –Afrodita incorporándose dijo apenado – Ah, Ka-Kannon… E-eres tú –Quien viendo fuera de combate a cáncer pregunto -¿Mascara?... ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Acaso ese espíritu lo…? –Afrodita dijo un poco molesto. -¡Que va!... Se desmayó por puro miedoso. Pensando que Winber… Ikki, nos pudiese regresar al otro mundo y al escuchar hablar a los gatos se…Devasto… ¡Me avergüenzo de él! –Ante el aparente despreció de Afrodita por su compañero, Kannon sonriendo divertido dijo –Ja, ja, ja, ya lo creó.

Olvidando esto por un momento Kannon volvió su mirada hacía a Ikki y al verlo murmuro lleno de tristeza y preocupación. -¿I-Ikki? –Deseaba tocarlo pero se contenía sabiendo que era otra alma en el cuerpo de su amigo, "Winber" adivinando su pesar dijo tratando de levantarle el ánimo. –No te preocupes por él Kannon, tu querido amigo Fénix está bien; y en cinco días te lo devolveré sano y salvo. –Kannon solo sonrió apenado.

Afrodita poniéndose de jarras frente a Géminis dijo molesto. -¡¿Y me dices sentimental?! ¡¿Tú donde te quedas?!... ¡Si no toleras ver como se encuentra! –Para su sorpresa Kannon en vez de responder salió huyendo de ahí.

Afrodita murmuro sorprendido –Ka-Kannon –Luna comento –Creó que ese muchacho le afecto mucho la posesión de su amigo. –Mascara de muerte ya repuesto del todo dijo –Y no lo culpo. Por Ikki es que volvió de nuestro lado… Y quizás lo vea como su propio hermano. –Artemis pregunto -¿Acaso ese muchacho estuvo del lado del mal? –Afrodita respondió –Así es. Incluso era considerado por todos como el mal encarnado; ya que por su afán de poder quiso asesinar a la diosa que supuestamente debíamos proteger con nuestras vidas. Llevo a su hermano gemelo a la locura para conquistar el mundo. Pero cuando nuestros hermanos de bronce lo enfrentaron en el mundo marino. Ikki le hablo como nadie lo había hecho; y el cosmos lleno de amor de Atena toco su corazón y volvió del lado de la justicia. Quizás sea por eso que se siente tan vinculado con Ikki, al vivir una historia similar. –Luna pregunto - ¿Ikki también?... –"Winber" respondió con honda tristeza en su mirada. -¡Y en qué forma!... Ikki recibió el entrenamiento más brutal de todos los caballeros tan solo para salvar a su hermano de una muerte segura. Pero su gran amor que le profesaba se transformó en un odio muy profundo imposible de imaginar. –Artemis pregunto - ¿En odio? ¿Acaso por tomar el lugar de su hermano en ese lugar se forma rencor por él? –Mascara de muerte conociendo esa historia intervino –En parte. En el lugar donde entreno Ikki, solo podría sobrevivir el que alcanzara el odio absoluto; aunque destruyera su lado humano. –"Winber" continuo. –Solo que el alma de Ikki no podía ser consumida por el odio. La hija de su maestro… Esmeralda. Era lo único noble y puro de la isla de la Reina muerte, no permitía que el corazón de Ikki se volviera cruel. Todo cambió para él cuando la mujer que amaba murió a manos de su propio padre… -Luna exclamo horrorizada -¡Que horrible! -… Cuando regreso de ese lugar maldito, no pensaba en otra cosa más que derramar sangre… Destruir por completo a la fundación que lo hizo caballero; incluso a sus propios hermanos. Pero, el cariño y compresión de ellos lo volvieron a la realidad para volver a ser aquel hermano fuerte, dulce y protector que ha sido siempre. –Luna conmovida por esta parte del pasado de Ikki dijo a punto del llanto –Pobre muchacho, no puedo ni imaginar lo que a de haber sufrido, al ver morir a su amada. –Artemis pregunto casi con temor -¿Esa cicatriz en su frente es de combate o de…? –"Winber" tocando la cicatriz de la frente de Ikki respondió –Cuando el esquivo ese golpe enviado por su maestro… Le toco a su querida Esmeralda y murió en sus brazos. Y ese día maldito quedo marcado por siempre en su ser. –Luna lloraba hondamente conmovida y Artemis tratando de hacerse el fuete murmuro –N-no puedo ni imaginar su tristeza y su dolor al ver su rostro en el espejo y que esa cicatriz le recuerde día a día esa tragedia.

Pandora abrazándose a "Ikki" dijo –Pero, él no se ha dejado vencer otra vez por el dolor de sus recuerdos; y siempre permanece firme ante cualquier adversidad… -Sonrojándose continuo -…Tal vez por ello volvió a… A gustarme en está era… Por su espíritu indomable… -Recordando algo murmuro lleno de tristeza -…Pero, el cruel destino se empeña en separarnos. –Como si el alma de Ikki tomara control sobre su propio ser dijo – Y todo por mi causa, si hubiera sido más fuerte tú no… ¡No hubiéramos dado tu vida para salvar la mía!... ¡Discúlpame amada Pandora! –Al sentirlo Pandora pensó sorprendida - ¿Ikki? –"Winber" se tambaleo al volver a ocupar "su lugar" en el cuerpo del Fénix preocupando a los presentes.

Mascara de muerte deteniéndolo pregunto – Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Este tratando de recuperarse respondió –Si, estoy bien… Ese Ikki, su voluntad realmente es tan fuerte como su cargo de conciencia. –Luna pregunto - ¿Cómo? ¿Su cargo de conciencia? –Afrodita dijo con una triste mirada – Si no lo conociera, diría que cuando Pandora le cedió el collar que le permitía deslizarse por todo el inframundo sin problemas y ella murió ante sus ojos… Quizás nunca pudo perdonarse el que ella muriera por protegerlo de una muerte segura… Qué triste ha sido la vida amorosa de Ikki.

En eso escucharon decir a Pandora –Winber, ¿Acaso tú…? –Era que el cuerpo de Ikki derramaba abundantes lágrimas llenas de dolor y tristeza lo cual parecía desconcertar al mismo "espectro" que trataba de controlarse sin conseguirlo. –M-maldición, n-no puedo controlarme… Ese Ikki… Ese Ikki… Ese Fénix está lleno de dolor y sufrimiento; creó que es la primera vez que está llorando las lágrimas que no pudo derramar antes por las vidas perdidas de los seres que más amo.

Luna pensaba casi al borde del llanto – Cu-cuanto sufrimiento carga este muchacho; y como lo soporta siendo tan joven. No me queda más que admirarlo.

Cáncer al ver una profunda tristeza en el rostro de su mejor amigo pregunto algo burlón - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso la historia de Ikki te movió un célula sensible?, no te creía tan cursi. –Para su sorpresa este respondió tristemente. –Búrlate si quieres, pero, así es… -Mascara murmuro sorprendido - ¿A-Afrodita? –Este continuo -… Al escuchar está parte de la vida de Ikki, me conmovió sí. Pero a la vez, lo envidio un poco. –Mascara de muerte exclamo sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. - ¡Estás loco al envidiar algo así! –Piscis dijo mirando hacia la nada. –Llámalo como quieras. Pero por lo menos Ikki conoció el amor. En cambio yo… Quizás nunca tendré la dicha de tocarlo siquiera sin temor a echarlo a perder por lo del veneno que reside en mi cuerpo. –Su amigo al entenderlo solo atinó a murmurar sin saber cómo darle un consuelo –Por favor, discúlpame. –Afrodita solo sonrió como diciéndole… No te preocupes.

XXXIV

Kannon en otro punto de la ciudad recargado en un puente lucía hondamente triste… Preocupado por su amigo Fénix con una mano en su rostro pensaba avergonzado por su comportamiento. –Soy un idiota… ¡Un cobarde! Sé que ahora todo está en paz; y que no corre ningún peligro con esa posesión. Pero, es que… Me preocupa que al sentirse a gusto al lado de la mujer que ama, no quiera volver más y se pierda su alma para siempre… -Sin poder más cayo de rodillas derramando sus lágrimas contenidas murmuraba -… Odio admitirlo; pero, lo quiero mucho… Nada más de pensar que algo malo llegase a pasarle… Si-Siento… Siento como si fuera mi propio hermano quien estuviera en peligro… Ikki, tonto, ¿Por qué lo permitiste? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por quééé?!... Ikki, por favor… Pase lo que pase, vuelve con nostros vuelve… Te necesito mucho… Hermano.

Sin que se diera cuenta era observado desde lo alto de una ventana por la silueta de una joven que al verlo, quizás intuía que algo le ocurría pensaba compasivamente. –Ese muchacho parece que algo le pasa. Quisiera ir a ver si puedo ayudarle en algo; pero, no lo conozco. Por el tipo de ropa que leva podría ser un malviviente… -Al encontrar algo familiar en la voz de Kannon su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza llevándose una mano al pecho pensaba con añoranza. -… Aunque su voz resuena en mis oídos como la de aquella persona… Que tanto ame. –Y prefirió cerrar la cortina de su cuarto.

XXXV

Al día siguiente los jóvenes caballeros se preparaban para partir al colegió y Tatsumi se desbarataba dándoles miles de recomendaciones. -¡Y más les vale que vengan directo a casa! ¡No quiero que se corra el rumor que los ilustres hijos del señor Kido son unos vagos! –Seiya ya molesto por esto poniéndole la mano enfrente dijo - ¡Ya para tú carro! ¡Ya entendimos!... Pero, quiero que tú también entiendas que le estamos mostrando a Hades como ser humano y que mejor que mostrarle la vida normal y sencilla e jóvenes de nuestra edad. Nuestras diversiones, nuestros problemas y… -Hyoga interrumpió diciendo con melancolía. -…Y el amor. –Seiya al oírlo decir esto dijo pillamente - ¡Ándale! ¡Con que a alguien ya le pego fuerte el amor con Mina! ¡¿Eeeh?!

Hyoga lejos de protestar o confirmar sus palabras dijo dispuesto a salir –Si me disculpa, quiero adelantarme para ir caminando y tomar un poco de aire fresco. –Seiya murmuro sorprendido - ¿Hyo-Hyoga? –Quien al pasar junto a Shun lo miro por un instante como si se sintiera apenado o molesto con él, sin más salió corriendo desconcertándolos.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
